Maltratar Camp
by Fungi Fulton
Summary: Someone found out how Harry was treated and informed a camp called Maltratar Camp.Harry gets send there and soon finds friends.But what will happen once he's eleven?Will he stay at the camp or will he go to Hogwarts? And why are two people more concerned?
1. Chapter 1

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 1-A visitor  
_

A boy sat outside of a tall building, near a lake, eating lunch. His friends were talking with him, but he didn't really listen. It was now two years since he came here.

"Hey mate", one of the boy's friends said."Are you listening?"

"What?"

"Do you think about two years ago?", another one asked. In return he got a nod.

"Want to talk about it, Harry?"

"Fine", Harry Potter, black haired with green eyes, said."But don't tell anyone, Bruce, Stephen and James, OK?"

"Of course we don't!", Bruce Baker, blond haired and with light-blue eyes, answered.

"Tell us", James Burton, brown haired and black eyed, advised."It helps to talk about it, believe me."

"He is right", Stephen McCall, red haired with lots of freckles and dark-blue eyes, agreed.

"It was today two years ago", Harry began his tale, remembering at the same time.

_Flashback_

_The door bell went._

"_Boy!", a wale like man yelled."Open the door!"_

"_Yes, Uncle Vernon", the nine year old child said._

_In front of the door was a man, tall with dark-brown hair and brown eyes. _

"_Is your uncle here?", he asked._

"_Yes, I shall get him. Turning around Harry yelled for his uncle."Uncle Vernon, there is someone who wants to speak to you!"_

_An instant later Vernon Dursley was next to his nephew._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_I am here for Harry Potter, Mr. Dursley", the man said."Pardon me for not introducing me. My name is Michael, Michael John and I'm from an Institute where children who are not happy with their family are being raised. We are looking for boys like Harry."_

"_Do you mean that you take the boy away?", Vernon asked._

"_Yes, exactly."_

"_Boy! Get your things!"_

_Harry gathered all his belongings, which were the baby blanket and three broken toys, and then got back to the door._

"_Good bye, I hope to never see you again!", Vernon smirked as the Potter boy left with this man._

_End Flashback_

"...And now I'm here", Harry finished, looking at his friends."Here, at home."

"Wow", Stephen finally said."He didn't like you, did he?"

"If you mean my uncle, no he didn't. He often beat me up for not doing the chores faster."

"We are all lucky that we came here", James said. "Here we have a family. I'm glad Michael took me away from my father."

Suddenly the boys heard someone argue.

"You can't take him from here!", a woman, Harry recognized her as Ms. Howard, yelled.

"I can and I will", an unfamiliar voice said.

"How did you even find out about us? Not many people know that Maltratar Camp exists", Christine Howard went on.

"I'm here to get that boy", the man repeated.

"OK, I will get him and then we will see if he wants to come or not!"Turning around the Geography teacher yelled at the boys."Harry, come here for a moment!"

Slowly, with fear on his face, the boy stood up.

"Every thing's going to be OK", Stephen assured him.

"Thanks", Harry replied, managing a smile, beginning to walk to his teacher and the man.

As he reached them he thought that he couldn't get any more nervous. He hoped that the man wasn't going to take him away. _That's impossible, right?_, Harry thought.

"Hello Harry", the man, who looked old with his long, white beard, greeted him.

"G-good day, sir", he replied.

"Would you like to come with me", the visitor began."I will bring you to a school, a boarding school. There you can learn things that you can not learn here."

"I-I want to stay here, sir", Harry whispered.

"I told you, Professor Dumbledore, he wants to stay here with his friends", Christine said triumphantly."Harry, you should get ready for you next lesson."

"Yes, Ms. Howard", he agreed, already running back to his friends.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked as he, James and Stephen headed together with Harry towards the School building.

"He wanted to take me away so that I can go to a boarding school," the boy replied. "But I said no. Then Ms. Howard told me to go to my next lessons."

"I think he'll be coming back," James said thoughtfully. "It sounded like he was sure of what he was doing."

"I hope not," Harry said, shuddering at the thought what might happen if he would go. Maybe the man would bring him back to his uncle? Or beat him up and make him do chores? You never know what people intend to do.

* * *

Albus was furious as he got told that Harry was token away from Privet Drive. But Severus had assured him that nothing would happen to the boy. For some reason both he and Minerva were glad about it. But what made him even angrier was that Harry refused to come to Hogwarts. How dare the people in this camp talk him into saying something like that? Hadn't the boy received his letter? And then the headmaster remembered that he had wanted to give Harry the letter by himself, not by post. He had to think about the boy's feelings. What would he feel when suddenly an owl appeared to give him a letter? He must be horrified, if not worse. At least that was what Albus thought.

* * *

"What do we do today in biology?" Harry asked his teacher as he and his friends entered. due to the fact that Ms. Howard had send them away early, they still had a few minutes until the bell would ring.

"I've got another wild animal to go through until we can move on to the human body," Mr. Jones said.

"What for an animal?" Stephen asked.

"The owl," the teacher replied.

"I love owls!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and down for joy. "Especially snow owls, eagle owls and masked owls. They look cute."

"Then you will enjoy today's lesson," Mr. Jones smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 2-A meeting_

"Albus," Minerva McGonnagal, the deputy headmistress, addressed her friend. "Why did you call a meeting in these odd hours?"

"I have better things to do," Severus Snape agreed. Everyone could see that he wasn't pleased to be here. The next morning they would do better than to annoy him if they cared about their lives one bit.

"We have a problem," the headmaster said. "It's about Harry Potter. He refuses to come here."

"How did you ask him?" Minerva asked immediately, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, I told him I would like him to come with me to a boarding school," Albus said.

"Even if you are brilliant," Madam Pomfrey said, "you are still a fool at times. Do you really expect him to go away from things he never had before? Things like friends, people who care about him, getting enough to eat. No one would do that if their childhood would be as terrifying as his."

"But he can find new friends here," Dumbledore argued. "Also I'm sure that we won't starve him. And here at Hogwarts are a lot of people who care about him."

"Well, he doesn't know about it," Filius Flitwick mumbled.

"That's it!" Pomona Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed. "One of us should take little Harry here so that he finds out what is it like to be in a boarding school. And then he might consider going to school here."

All eyes went on Severus. "No," the man said. "I am certainly not going to get Potter and bring him here. Forget it. All of you. I'm not doing it. Don't even-"

"You know it doesn't work," Professor Dumbledore said. "You'll do it, you know you do."

* * *

Severus stood in front of a small building, waiting for someone to appear. It was still early, but he was in a bad mood, a very bad mood. He didn't want to be here, but Severus also knew that he had to do this. For the sake of Potter. The sake of the Magical world.

"What're ya want?" a voice pulled the Potions Professor out of his daydreams.

"I - er...want to see a boy," he replied.

"Yer name?"

"Henry Milton," Snape said. He had worked out a cover-up story, just in case they would try to contact him later.

"What boy?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry sat in the dining-room, eating his breakfast like the other 30 boys and girls which were aged between 9 and 17. With 18 the kids would be given a place in university or a job, depending on what they wanted to study and how good their grades were. Every year a big leaving feast would be held. For the younger children who had been at Maltatar Camp only for a few months it was easier as for the ones who had already been there for a few years. The reason for that was because Maltatar Camp was like a big family. The staff were the parents who looked out for everyone. The older children looked out for the younger ones as siblings did. Children who had been at the camp for a long time looked out for the ones who came there. And so it had been with Harry. He was starved, injured and didn't know anything except doing chores and being beaten up as a punishment when he didn't finish them fast enough. He had been going to school, but didn't dare to be better than Dudley, which only left him with the option not to listen to the teacher so that he couldn't do any mistakes in showing how much he knew. When he had come to Maltatar Camp, he had first been sent to see the nurse. She, Juliet Baker, had checked him over and found out that he was allergic to dogs. Harry thought that this made sense since every time Aunt Marge came with her dog he had have a cold, something that the Dursley's didn't like. Aunt Petunia always had been going on how Dudley could be infected by him or Uncle Vernon or herself. Also Ms. Baker said that he shouldn't eat anything with too many fats because he couldn't stomach it. These things included fries, sometimes crisps, often fast-food and, Harry didn't like it anyways, bacon.

"Still not eating bacon?" Stephen asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"You know I get sick if I would," Harry said, finishing his bowl of cereal. "Did you do the Maths homework for Mr. Robson?"

"I did," James yawned. "Hope you did too. You know how strict he is."

"Course I did," the black haired boy replied, drinking his milk. "You know how much I love Maths."

"And biology," Bruce added, sitting down, laughing. "Together with Physics, English language and Food Tech."

"Don't forget Art," Harry said dreamily.

"Short, you're good at nearly everything," Stephen concluded.

"Yes, everything except Chemic, Sport Studies, English literature, Wood Work, Computer Studies and French," Potter agreed.

Suddenly the door to the dining-room opened and in came Mr. Newman, the head of Maltatar Camp. He walked towards the four boys.

"Harry," he said. "There is a man who would like to speak to you."

* * *

Severus was pissed off. First he had made his way to this stupid place at 06:00 am, in the hope he could get this done as soon as possible. But instead of finding someone he had to wait for an hour. One whole hour alone in front of a damn house. Then, when someone was finally there, he had been asked thousand of questions. You would actually think that this camp would be known by everyone, but obviously it was a secret. Or t least kind of one. After he came in he had been led to the head's office, who, too, asked questions why he wanted to see Potter and things like that. And now he was waiting in this office for Mr. Newman and Potter. If things had been different, Potter would have never known of this place. Never even cared to think of places like this. If things had only been different. But you couldn't change what you did. Never. Ever.

"Here is Harry," Mr. Newman said as he and a boy, who was short for his age, entered the office.

"Could I speak to him in Privet?" Snape asked, standing up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Sure," the head said, sounding unsure.

"You don't want to take me away, do you?" Harry asked once the door had closed after Richard Newman.

"Not unless you _really_ don't want to," Severus said, knowing that he lied to his...the boy.

"Then I let you know that I don't want to. Can I go now?"

"No. I want to show you the school you could be going to, but before that I need to give you a letter." The man reached into his pocket and got out the letter every student who would attend Hogwarts gets. "Read this and then tell me if you want to go to that school or not."

Curious Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_we are glad to inform you that you are accepted to Hogwarts, School of Wizar-_

"T-this is a joke, right?"

"No, Mr. Potter, it isn't."

"But magic isn't real!"

"Then how can I do this?" Severus asked, getting his wand out of his pocket and letting a few books fly around. "How can I do this if magic isn't real? I'm a wizard and you are too. Your parents ar - were as well."

"B-but..."

"Nothing but," Snape said. "I'll bring to the school now and afterwards back here. You have one week to think about it, then I'll come back and, hopefully, will buy your school books and whatever you need with you."

Harry knew he couldn't say no. Sighing he went to get his coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 3-A castle_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And I would've got this chapter finished sooner if my dad wouldn't have rushed me which caused me to delete 3/4 of this. Then I had to write it again. And I assure you, the first time it was better.

"Wow," Harry said, looking around the entrance hall. "And here I shall go to school?"

"Yes," Severus said, leading the boy towards the main staircase. "But for now we will have to meet the headmaster. I'm sure you already know him.

As Harry followed the man he wondered who the headmaster was. Anyone of the staff of his home? No, surely they didn't know about magic. But what if Richard...? No, Mr. Newman couldn't be the headmaster of two schools, could be? But then, Maltratar Camp wasn't a school. On the other hand, Harry couldn't believe this was a school, either. It just seemed so...big. Big, old and empty. Surely no one lived here. This was a joke. Magic didn't exist. Soon the man in front of him would turn around and laugh his head off because Harry had believed him. But how did this man make the books fly around? It wasn't normal for books just to fly around when someone waved a stick. Or was it normal? The boy made a mental note to try it for himself, even if his friends would think he is an idiot for doing so or believing magic was real.

"Unicorn Droppings," Severus said as he and the Potter boy stood in front of the statue warding the headmaster's office. To Harry's surprise the stature moved and made the way free to see a staircase.

"How could that happen?" Harry asked.

"Magic," Severus said simply as he knocked at a door.

"Come in," a voice said. Somehow it was familiar to Harry.

Snape and Potter entered the office. The first thing the boy noticed was the old man with the long, white beard. This was the headmaster. The man who had tried to take him away.

"Sit down," Albus said, pointing at the chairs in front of his desk. Both Severus and Harry sat down, not saying a word. No one seemed to want to break the silence.

"Why, may I ask, didn't I know that I'm a wizard?" Harry asked after a while.

"I think the headmaster might want to answer this," Severus said.

"Well, first of all you are not allowed to tell anyone," Albus began.

"But I think my friends have a Right to know!" Harry yelled, standing up.

_And I think you have a Right to know my secret_, Severus thought._ You will find out, but not now. Now is too soon._

"If you do tell anyone, then you're breaking the law," the headmaster said.

"And why should I give a damn about that? You aren't even mannered enough to tell me your name!"

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Snape said, sounding like a machine. "My name is Severus Snape, but please call me Professor Snape. Good bye and have a nice day."

"And I'm ALbus Dumbledore, your headmaster."

"How can you say something like that?" Harry questioned. "How can you say something like that if I don't even know myself if I want to come here?"

"You will be coming here, Harry," Albus said. "You have to."

"I don't have to do anything! I've got a family back at Maltratar Camp, so why leave them behind? And you aren't my father who can tell me to do things."

_You have someone here who is your family, too. And even if the headmaster isn't your father, I am. Also you have a mother here and a sister who will attend Hogwarts this year._

"You need to unde-"

"I don't give a damn!" Harry screamed.

"Language!" Minerva barked as she entered the office.

_Here comes the mother._

"Why do you care?" Harry asked her.

"Because I do."

_The motherly side comes to the surface._

"I'm going to be your teacher if you come here, so I should care," McGonnagal said.

_Good. She didn't make him suspicious._

"Can we come back to the subject?" Albus interrupted.

* * *

"Where were you?" Stephen asked.

"Looking at a school" Harry replied, pushing his food around his plate. He had stayed the whole day at Hogwarts. In the end he had agreed to go there.

"You don't change, do you?" James asked, letting his fork fall down.

"I don't really want to, but someone offered me this place for free. Actually, I don't really have a choice. I'll be going if I don't want to or not."

"But that's not fair!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I know," Harry sighed. "But I'll come back in the holidays, I promise."

A/N: Any idea who his sister might be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 4-An Alley_

Severus paced back and forth in his quarters. He had seen his son. _His_ son, not Potters. But no one knew about it, except him, Minerva, Lily, James and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It was their secret. All these years ago they decided it was best if the twins grow up away from each other, away from their parents. The reason for that was that the circumstances they were conceived hadn't been the best. If everything would have gone after plan the children would never know about their real parents. But then James and Lily died and things started to go wrong. When Albus put Harry to Privet Drive, Minerva had protested. Severus hadn't tried it. He knew what the headmaster planned would go. But he also knew that Harry wouldn't get the happy childhood he was meant to get. When he noticed how badly the boy was treated by his 'family', he and Minerva decided that they would have to get him away from there. The only option was Maltratar Camp. And obviously the camp had done its job. Harry didn't want to go away. But in the end he gave in. Soon the boy would be here at Hogwarts. _If Harry and Hermione are sorted into Gryffindor_, Severus thought, _then I have to make live hell for them. If they are in my house, then no one will care if I care more about them or not. _Suddenly the Potion Professor looked at his watch. Time to get his son.

* * *

The leaving feast for the three 18 year olds who would start University was sadder this year than normal. The reason for that was that Harry would go off to a boarding school. Away from his friends. Away form the people he loved. But everyone knew he had to. Harry was a bright boy, so why not take chance and go to an expensive boarding school if you are offered a free place?

"And you're coming back in the holidays?"

"Of course, Stephen," Harry said, hugging his friend. "I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too," James whispered, fighting back tears. Harry was like a little brother to him. And now his brother would go his own ways. Away from his big brother who was able to defend him.

"We need to go."

"P-Professor Snape!" harry exclaimed as he turned around to face the man.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is me," Severus said. "Can we go?"

"Good bye," Harry said, hugging Bruce. "Yes, Professor, we can go."

As he followed the man he was sure he heard him mutter something like, "These soft muggles. Can't even go away from each other for a few months."

* * *

"Where are we going to buy my school things?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley," Severus replied, entering the _Leaky Cauldron_.

"Ah, Professor Snape," the bartender greeted.

"Hello Tom," the Potions Professor replied. "I don't have time right now. I need to get Mr. Potter's school books."

"Harry Potter?" a witch asked, looking up from a glass of butterbeer.

"Yes!" a wizard exclaimed. "It's him! Harry Potter!"

"Ignore them," Severus told the boy. "I explain later."

---

"Why were the people so shocked?" Harry asked as he looked around in awe.

"Because of an information that has been held from you," Severus said. "You know your...parents died?"

"Of course. And after they did I had to go and live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

"Well, they died sacrificing their lives for you. All these years ago there was a bad wizard. And there was a prophecy laid on him and a boy. And this boy are you, Mr. Potter. The prophecy said that this boy will kill this wizard or be killed."

Harry swallowed. He hadn't thought he was so famous. And also he hadn't known the real reason his parents died. _They sacrificed themselves for me_, he thought.

* * *

Harry stood at King's Cross, wondering how he should come to the Platform the train to Hogwarts would set off. _Platform 9 3/4,_ he thought. _What for a normal platform is called so? Well, I have to ask someone, otherwise I won't be coming anywhere._

"Excuse me?" he said, approaching a man. "Do you know how to get to platform 9 3/4?"

"9 3/4?" the man laughed. "Are you joking? There isn't such a platform!"

"But my ticket-"

"Go away and stop wasting my time," the man barked.

Sighing Harry went.

"Come on, hurry up!" a woman said. "And be careful that the muggles won't see you!"

_Muggles?_ Harry thought. _Didn't the Professor use that word? Maybe she knows where platform 9 3/4 is?_

"Er, excuse me?" he said, walking towards the woman. "Do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "Just watch Percy."

Harry watched as the boy called Percy ran towards the wall between platform 9 and 10. _What is he doing?_ he wondered. _He must be mad to do something like that. Shouldn't he know that he would crush - no, this can't be real! Where's he gone?_

"Your turn," the woman said, pushing him to the front. "You saw what Percy did? Good, just do the same. Run if you're nervous!"

Taking a deep breath Harry began to run. _This is crazy_, he told himself. _Why am I doing this? Any moment I will crush against this wall. _But he never did. All he felt was a breeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 5-A train ride_

A/N: TeRa SloAn - I know what it means, but thanks for telling me! I thought that I use 'maltratar' because children who have been through abuse go to the camp. But you're right. Maybe I should change it to 'maltrados'.

Harry opened his eyes. He stared at a platform full of people. And there in front of him was the biggest steam engine he had ever seen.

"Wow," he whispered in awe.

"Shall I help you with your trunk?" one of the red-heads asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

Together they put the trunk and the rest of his luggage into the train.

"My name's Fred," the boy said.

"And I'm George," another boy said, appearing behind them.

"Y-you are twins!" Harry exclaimed surprised.

"Course they are," their little brother responded, joining the group.

"Hurry up," the woman from platform 9 yelled, coming through the crowd. "Otherwise the train will go without you!"

"Yes, mum!" the boy, who was slightly taller than Harry, replied. "Oh, I'm Ron, by the way."

"I'm-"

"We know who you are," Fred smiled, cutting him off. "Everyone who lived for a few years in the Magical World has at least heard from you." With that he and his twin boarded the train.

"C'mon, Harry," Ronald said. "Better we go too."

* * *

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Blaise Zabini confirmed. "Harry Potter."

"Did any of you see him? I need to find him for a talk. An important talk. He'll need to know which wizards and witches to avoid and who are worthy being friends with."

"No, Draco," Goyle replied, scratching his head, trying to remember whether he saw the boy or not. "Not one hair."

"I did," Crabb said. "He entered the train with a red head."

"Weasley I suppose," Draco sneered. "Better we go and find him."

"Otherwise he will see the wrong sight of us," Goyle added.

* * *

"Do you like quidditch?"

"What_ is _quidditch?" Harry wondered.

"Everyone who grew up in the Magical World knows about quidditch," Ron said, a bit irritated. No one had ever told him they didn'y know about quidditch.

"Well," the dark haired boy said, "I didn't grow up in the Magical World."

"Oh, then I'll explain it to you. Quidditch is the most popular game in our world. At Hogwarts there'll be games. Every house has its own team. At the end of the quidditch season there is a quidditch cup for the house which has the most points."

"What do you mean with 'houses?"

"There are four of 'em: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My whole family's been in Gryffindor, the house of courage and boldness. Hufflepuff is a mix of everything actually, but most of them are just idiots. Ravenclaw is the house for clever people. Slytherin is the worst. You have to be a pureblood to get in it.  
The firsties, the ones who start Hogwarts, get sorted into them."

"How do you get sorted?" Harry asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"No one knows," a voice said. "No one ever tells the first years. Some say you have to fight a troll. Other told me I have to fill out a questionnaire."

"Malfoy," Ronald hissed.

"Weasley," Draco hissed in return, speaking in a polite and friendly voice as he continued. "And you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes, I am," Harry responded, looking at the boy. "And what could you possibly want?"

"I just wanted to inform you that some wizards and witches are better than others," the blond boy said, eying Ron who looked angry.

"Thanks, but he already knew that," Ronald snarled. "And now get out of here."

"No one asked you, Weasley," Goyle barked.

"Ron," Harry said, "stay out of this."

Draco smirked and looked at Weasley triumphantly. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco," the black haired boy said. "I'm thankful that you tried to tell me something important, but, like Ron already said, I know it."

"No one back talks Draco!" Crabb yelled, throwing his fist into Harry's fist. The last thing Potter knew was pain and blood splashing around.

* * *

"Goyle, why on earth did you punch Mr. Potter?"

"He back talked Draco," the boy said. "He deserved it."

"You broke his nose!" Professor Snape bellowed. "The sorting is delayed for fifteen minutes while Madam Pomfrey fixes him. The moment you are sorted I will take points from you."

"But what if I'm in your house? Surely you won't take pointd fro-"

"Watch me! And if you _should_ be in my house, then pray to god!"

* * *

"I am truly sorry for the delay," Albus said. "But on the train was a little accident. Now let the sorting begin!"

"Little," Snape sneered. "The boy broke someone's nose. Of course that's a little accident!"

"Shut up," Filius whispered. "The hat begins his song!"

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin!"

"Granger, Hermione," Minerva called out.

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Calm down," she whispered to herself. "This is not the worst thing you've ever done. It's only a hat."

_Only a hat?_ a voice asked once the girl had put the hat on.

A/N: In what house shall Harry and Hermione be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 6-Sorting_

What do you mean? Hermione thought.

_That I'm not only a hat, Ms. ...Granger._

Well, a magical hat.

_That's better. Anyway, back to subject. Where do you think I'm going to place you?_

Not Hufflepuff.

_I wouldn't put someone like you there. It would be a waste if you ask me._

And not Slytherin.

_Why not?_

Because only bad people go there.

_Not a good reason._

But it is a reason, even if it isn't good. Also, muggleborn students don't get placed there.

_No one said anything about halfbloods._

But I'm muggleborn!

_For all you know_, the hat mumbled loud enough for Hermione to hear.

What did you say?

_Well, let's think about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw._

Don't you _dare _change the subject!

_Who is the one making demands?_

You.

_OK. You have courage, enough to go to Gryffindor._

And I'm not good enough for Ravenclaw, am I?

_Too good is how I would put it._

Then where would you place me?

_Like I said. Slytherin would be more than good for you. Together with Gryffindor.  
_

But...

_Nothing but. Never miss a chance of choosing the right thing just because it has a bad reputation. I decided that you're going to be..._"SLYTHINDOR!"

The entire Great Hall was quiet. Never before had someone been sorted into two houses.

Severus looked triumphantly at Minerva who glared back at him.

"Malfoy, Draco," she said.

_Ah, another Slytherin._

Why did you put her there? Draco asked.

_It's not your task to ask me questions. Never make your mind up about people before you know what's inside of them. I'll say..._"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Ronald."

_Certainly a Gryffindor, don't you agree?_

Of course I do!

_Your whole family's been there?_

Yes!

_Remember to stay with the people you love, whatever decision they make. Then so it shall be..._"GYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry." Again the entire Great Hall went silent. This time it was because the most famous boy in the Wizarding World was about to get sorted. Everyone was sure that he would be in Gryffindor, just like his parents.

_You want to go to Gryffindor?_

Yes. Ron is there.

_Just because your so called friend is there doesn't mean that you will be as well._

What do you mean by 'so called friend'?

_You will know when time comes. But for know the only thing that is important is where to sort you._

Not Hufflepuff.

_I agree. What about Ravenclaw?_

Well, it sounds good, but I don't know if I would fit in it.

_Then it leaves only one house..._

No! I am certainly not going to Slytherin! Malfoy is there!

_I already told you that you shouldn't choose which house just because someone you don't like is there._

I know.

_Someone has to keep Ms. Grangers company._

Fine, Harry sighed. Sort me. I don't care. You do what you think is best. And anyway, you would sort me there against my will, wouldn't you?

_Of course_, the hat chuckled. _Never choose something just because of people who you like or dislike. And as you leave me so much room..._"SLYTHINDOR!"

* * *

Severus had fled from the Great Hall as soon as possible. He had a questionnaire to make. With this questionnaire he would find out how much Harry and Hermione knew about their real parents. Hopefully the percentage was 0. And he only had half an hour left.

* * *

"And now, first years," Maximilian McCall, the Slytherin Prefect, said, "our head of house: Professor Snape."

Some of the eleven year old children clapped politely as Severus entered. Harry recognized him instantly as the man who had brought him here the first time and then later to Diagon Alley.

"There are a few rules," the Professor said. "The golden rule is never to be caught when doing something that could get you into trouble. If a teacher wants to give you detention they talk with me. If you get caught then you'll get in trouble with the teacher who caught you and with me.  
First rule is never to be out after curfew. If you are caught, then be assured that you get detention and loss of ten points. And I _will_ check up on you.  
Second rule is not staying up after midnight. Everyone needs their sleep, especially if they're till growing. If I should catch you being up after midnight, then there will also be a detention and loss of ten points.  
Third rule is to complete homework on time. If you haven't, then the teacher will tell me and you get detention where you'll be doing it.  
Fourth rule is to come to me first if anything is bothering you. While you're here at Hogwarts I'm like your father. If I need to I _will_ punish you. And that doesn't only count for boys.  
Lastly for tonight: there is a questionnaire on each of your beds which will be needed to be filled out on my desk by tomorrow evening. Any questions?"

"No, sir," the children said together, staring at their head of house.

"Get to bed," the man snarled, walking out of the common room. "Oh, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, the headmaster wants to talk to you about your houses."


	7. Chapter 7

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 7-A talk_

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the mistake. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. This is an extra long chapter. Just for you. Enjoy.  
Harry is in Slythindor and not in Slythinclaw like I wrote in my big mistake.

"So," Albus said once Harry and Hermione sat in front of him. "No student ever got sorted into two houses. And muggleborn students never in Slytherin. Of course you don't have to stay in Slytherin. You can change houses to Gryffindor."

"Headmaster," Severus interrupted. "First, they are already in Gryffindor. Second you can't just 'change houses'."

"But this is unusual event. I'm sure we ca-"

"I want to stay in Slytherin," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione added without thinking.

"But-"

"Albus, you can't make them go to Gryffindor when they don't want to. I think that if they earn points, they go to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. If they loose points, then both Gryffindor and Slytherin will loose them."

"But we need to give the houses half of the points or take half of the points," Minerva said.

"No," Severus replied, looking at the headmaster. "If they get five points, then both Slytherin and Gryffindor will get five points. If they loose five points, both houses will loose five points."

"And where do we sleep?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should," Dumbledore began.

"Sleep where ever you prefer," Severus finished, smirking at his boss.

"Slytherin house," Harry decided.

"I'll sleep there too," Hermione said.

"So, can they go to bed now?" the Potions Professor asked.

* * *

"So, you're with us then?" Draco asked as Harry entered the boys' dorm.

"Yes," Potter yawned, getting undressed. "I am."

"But what about Gryffindor," Blaise wondered.

"Well, if I earn points both Slytherin and Gryffindor will get them. If I loose points, they both will loose."

"We should sleep now," Goyle said. "Otherwise Snape will catch us being awake after midnight."

"You're right," Harry replied, looking at his watch. "Oh, and read the first chapter in your Potions book tomorrow at breakfast."

* * *

Severus had just finished the girls' dorms and nearly the boy's ones. The only one left was the first years'. Slowly he opened the door. It didn't look like as if they were awake, but better be on the safe side. He walked to each bed. The boys were asleep. Then the professor reached his son's bed. Severus still couldn't believe that his children choose Slytherin over Gryffindor. Now he had something to tease Minerva. But he had to remember that they were also in her house.

"P-Professor?"

Severus turned to look at the boy. "Mr. Potter, you do know that you shouldn't be up after midnight."

"But it isn't midnight yet," the boy replied sleepily, yawning.

Snape looked at his watch. His son was right. It was 11:59. "Then I suppose that you go back to sleep quickly, Mr. Potter."

"G'night, Professor," Harry said, yawning again, and turned around, falling asleep again.

Severus couldn't resist the urge to tuck his son in. "Good night, son," he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Good night, dad," the boy whispered.

The man stopped, shocked. Had the boy just called him dad? No, it couldn't be possible. Severus knew it was late and that he had to go to bed. _Surely it was an imagination_, he thought. _But what if it wasn't?

* * *

_"What are you reading?" Draco asked, wolfing down bacon.

"Potions book," Harry replied, not looking up. "I told you yesterday that you should read it. We have double Potions first if you haven't looked at your timetable."

"But why should we read our books?" Goyle asked. "It's not if we have a test in our first lesson."

"You never know," Hermione said, sitting down beside Harry and began to read her Potions book.

"Who asked you mu-"

"She's a Slytherin as much as you," Harry cut Malfoy off, facing him. "And don't even think about using that word. It's an insult."

"Why do you care about it?" Blaise wondered. "She's got nothing to do with you."

"How would you like it to be insulted by someone who is a member of your house?" Potter asked, standing up. "Think about how you would feel if someone who is meant to be friendly with you insults you in the most horrible way you can imagine." With that the boy left the Great Hall.

Severus had noticed that Draco attempted to say something to Hermione, but Harry had stopped him. The Professor was sure that his godson tried to call Hermione mudblood. Lucius would've done so and, like the saying is, like father like son. But another question was how his son knew the word mudblood.

* * *

"Now let's see if fame is everything," Snape said, turning to face his son. "Mr. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, sir," Harry said. "They are the same plant, also known as aconite."

"What do I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion with wormwood?"

"The draught of living death, Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter, where can I find a bezoar?" the man asked, trying a last time.

"In the stomach of a goat."

"10 points for Slytherin," Severus said, smirking slightly.

"But, sir," Ron yelled. "You have to give Gryffindor points as well."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I was about to do that, but due to the fact that you interrupted me as well as yelled I will not do that."

"That's not fair!" Dean shouted.

"Another five points from Gryffindor. And now, who copied my speech?"

Harry raised his hand, as well as Hermione.

_I should have known it_, Severus thought. "Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Let's see what the rest of you knows. Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me for what Salamander blood is used and why?"

"No, sir," his godson replied, looking down. Now he wished he had done like Harry had said.

"Mr. Zabini? Mr. Crabbe? Mr. Goyle?"

The boys shook their heads no. They had done like Draco and not read the first chapter of their Potions book.

Severus sighed. This was frustrating. "Is anyone in here except Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger able to tell me anything about Potions?"

Slowly Crabbe raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Well," the boy began. "Some Potions are dangerous and some aren't."

"Excuse me for a moment," Severus said as he went into his office. Once in it he put a silencing spell on the room and then began to break the furniture that was in his way. This included his desk, chair, visitor chairs and a shelf full of Potions. The potions he threw at the nearest wall. He often did things like this when he was angry or if someone drove him crazy. And this first years did drive him crazy. The only ones with at least a bit of brain were his children. His. The others were as stupid as their fathers. Especially Goyle and Crabbe. Every child should know that some potions are dangerous.  
Lost in his thoughts Severus didn't mention the door being opened.

After the Professor went into his office the Gryffindors began to talk happily, glad that their teacher had gone. The Slytherins were a bit concerend. After a while Harry and Hermione had have enough. Even tough Draco told them not to, they went to the door leading to their head of house's office. Harry knocked. Silence. He knocked again, but still no answer. Hermione decided that there must be a reason why the Professor didn't open the door, so she pulled. And yes, the door opened.

"What?" Severus snapped, turning to face the person who dared to enter. As he saw his children he calmed down and said, "Oh, its you. Come in." Slowly the man fixed the broken furniture and cleared the splitters from the broken glass phials away.  
"Sit down," he said, gesturing towards the two chairs standing in front of his desk.

"If we are disturbing you..." Harry began, but Severus interrupted him.

"No, you're not disturbing anyone. Sit down."

Slowly Hermione and Harry sat down. For a single moment Severus was tempted to tell them the truth. The truth about their parentage. Tell them how proud he was of them. But then he reminded himself that he couldn't. This wasn't the right time and place. He would have to wait. They would have to wait.

"What...what were you doing?" Hermione asked after a long silence.

"Letting my anger and frustration out on the furniture," the Professor replied. He didn't know why he told them, but he did. "Sometimes its just frustrating when you stand in front of a class and all they can tell you is stuff that little children should know."

"I can understand you," Harry whispered. "Before...before I...Micheal got me away from my...relatives I often wondered why I had to do all the chores and they only sat in front of the TV."

"We should go back into the classroom," Hermione said, looking at her watch. "The lesson is nearly over."

"You go," Snape said. "Tell them there's an assignment to write about the different types of potions. Oh, and remind your fellow Slytherins that they need to give the questionnaire in by 7 o'clock."

"We will," Harry replied, leaving together with his sister.

After the door closed Severus smiled. He had just had his first private talk with both his children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 8-A ritual  
_

"Are you crazy? If anyone finds out that we are their parents or the circumstances they were conceived, then..."

"I know, Minerva," Severus sighed. "But we can't hide the truth forever. If James and Lily hadn't died, we wouldn't need to worry about it. But they died. Harry doesn't know that he still has parents. And the worse is that Hermione is in Slytherin. Everyone thinks she's muggleborn. How do you think they'll treat her? Draco already tried calling her mudblood."

"And why didn't he do it?" Minerva asked, crossing her arms.

"Because Harry stopped him."

"See?

"He won't always be there," Severus argued. "We need to tell them."

"Not now. Maybe later, but now is too soon."

* * *

"What the hell is gotten into you?" Harry asked. "I'm as much Gryffindor as Slytherin!"

"But you prefer Slytherin!" Ron yelled. "You choose to stay in the Slytherin common room instead coming to your friend! And Malfoy, he's your friend, isn't he?"

"What if? It shouldn't matter to you! You can be my friend next to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Hermione!"

"Well, what if I don't want to be the friend of a slimy Slytherin?"

"I am as much Slytherin as Gryffindor!"

"You_ choose _Slytherin over Gryffindor!" Ron shouted.

"I don't care what you think about me! If you don't want to be my friend," Harry went on, "then don't be it, Ronald Weasley!"

"Fine! I don't want to ever see you again, Harry Potter!"

"But you will," a voice said. "Tonight in detention, Mr. Weasley. And don't forget your questionnaire, Mr. Potter."

* * *

"What?" Hermione shouted. "Just because you choose Slytherin?"

"And then came Professor Snape and gave us both detention," Harry finished.

"I told you," Draco said, smirking, looking up from the book he had been reading. "All Weasleys are idiots. I told you on the train, I tell you now. Maybe some time you won't ignore me."

"I'm sorry," Harry told Malfoy. "You are right. He's an idiot. Can we be friends now?"

"Course we can," Hermione smiled.

Draco eyed her for a moment. "I suppose so," he finally said.

"I have an idea," Potter slowly responded. "We could be something closer than just friends."

"No!" Draco yelled. "I'm not going to be your boyfriend!"

"He doesn't mean that," the girl hissed.

"Ever heard of the blood ritual?" Harry asked.

"But...if anyone finds out that we did that we'll be in trouble!"

"Why not?" Draco said thoughtfully. "For what are we Slytherins?"

"Please, Hermione," Harry begged. "Do it for me."

"Yeah," Malfoy joined in. "He just lost his friend, he needs mental help."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "But if anyone finds out, you knocked me unconscious and used my blood against my will!"

"Wait," Draco said, suddenly remembering something he had read. "Harry, do you know what will happen afterwards?"

"Of course," the boy replied. "But I think it's worth it. And yes, I also know what we have to do."

"What do we have to do?" the girl asked.

"You'll find out," the boys said. "We'll do it on Saturday."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, in the classrooms are cauldron which need to be cleaned," Severus instructed. "Mr. Potter, you come with me."

"Yes, sir," the boys said. Ron went into the Potions classroom and Harry followed his head of house to his office.

"So," Professor Snape said. "What was that shouting about?"

"Well," the boy began. "I'm sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"I do know that, Mr. Potter."

"And I choose Slytherin."

"Another fact that I happen to know."

"Ron was my friend."

"He _was_?"

"Yes. Because I choose Slytherin he doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Do you have your questionnaire?"

"Yes. Hermione and Draco gave me theirs as well," Harry told his teacher, pulling the three pieces of parchment out of his pocket.

"You can go," Severus said, grabbing the questionnaires.

"D-don't I have detention?" the boy wondered.

"No," his teacher smiled. "It wasn't your fault for what happened earlier on. But remember, the next time I might not decide in your favor, Mr. Potter."

A soon as the door closed behind his son Severus began reading Hermione's questionnaire.

Name: Hermione Jane Granger  
Birthday: 09/09/1979  
Parents: Albert Henry Granger; Elizabeth Mary Granger  
About your parents: They work as dentists.  
Hobbies: reading, working  
Fav. subject(s) at Hogwarts: Potions, Charms  
Why do you think you've been sorted into Slytherin?: I don't know. Under normal circumstances I shouldn't be here.

Next one, Severus thought.

Name: Harry James Potter  
Birthday: 31.04.80  
Parents: Lily & James Potter  
About your parents: They're dead.  
Hobbies: reading, working out maths equations  
Fav. subject(s) at Hogwarts: Potions  
Why do you think you've been sorted into Slytherin?: I don't know. Both my parents were Gryffindors so I actually shouldn't be here. But somehow I don't think that they are my real parents. but everyone tells me they are, so I don't know what to think.

The rest can wait until tomorrow, the Potions Professor thought, yawning. Now I only have to release Weasley and then...No, forget about releasing Weasley. He can stay a few hours longer. Until then I'll sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 9-Siblings_

_I wonder how long I still have to stay here,_ Ron thought, putting the tenth cauldron he had just cleaned away. _Curfew is gone. He isn't allowed to keep me here that long, is he? I better take a look._

"Professor Snape?" the boy said, knocking at the door leading to his teacher's office. No answer. Slowly he opened the door and looked in. Ronald saw his teacher asleep at the table. In front of him lay a few parchments. The Weasley boy walked to the desk and looked at them.

Name: Draco Malfoy  
Birthday: April, 16, 1980  
Parents: Lord Lucius Malfoy; Lady Narcisssa Malfoy  
About your parents: My father is working in the Ministry. My mother stays at home.  
Hobbies: playing Quidditch, telling other people what to do  
Fav. subject at Hogwarts: Potions, Transfiguration  
Why do you think you have been sorted into Slytherin?: Because my whole family was here.

"Why didn't Gryffindor do this?" Ron asked himself, looking at other parchments. Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Zabini. _Probably that was the reason why Harry and this know-it-all girl didn't want to come to Gryffindor_, he thought. _I better ask Professor McGonnagal._

_

* * *

_"What for a questionnaire?"

"Y-you don't know about it?" Ronald asked, staring at his head of house.

"No teacher ever did a questionnaire," Minerva replied irritated. "No one ever had the idea of doing this. And now, Weasley, go to bed if you don't want to loose points."

"But why did Snape do this year?" the boy responded. "Why in the year Harry Potter got sorted into his house? That's more than suspicious."

"That's enough now!" McGonnagal said sharply. "First, it's_ Professor _Snape and second it shouldn't concern you why he did it. And now, _go to bed_."

"But it does," Ron mumbled, walking towards the door.

* * *

"Severus, wake up!"

"W-what?" the man asked, sitting up straight. "Where's the fire?"

"There is no fire," Minerva said. "Mr. Weasley informed me that you let the Slytherin first years do a questionnaire. Is that true?"

"Why shouldn't I do that?" Severus responded when he was fully awake. "I have the Right to do that."

"But why didn't you do it before? Why in the year your children came to Hogwarts? You must have a reason for it!"

"Can I not just be curious to know a few things about the students whose father I am?"

"Well, not if you make other students suspicious!" Minerva yelled. "What do you think Mr. Weasley will do now? What if he read things he shouldn't know about? And how can you just fall asleep while a student has detention with you?"

"Get. Out. _Now_."

* * *

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Harry, Draco and Hermione. But finally the first school week was over and the long wanted weekend was there. The kids decided to meet in the common room at 07:30 a.m. and then go to an unused classroom and do the blood ritual.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked, looking around anxiously. Not many students were up at half past seven in the morning and he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if someone found out what he and the other two were planning to do.

"There she is," Harry said, pointing towards the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. "Hi, Mione."

"Morning," the girl replied. "Sorry for being late."

"Let's hurry," Draco said. "How long does the ritual take?"

"Not more than an hour," the black-haired boy responded, opening the door leading out of the common room. "After that we are, hopefully, siblings by blood."

"Which means?"

"That you, Draco," Hermione explained, "will have a bit of muggle-blood in your blood. And I will have a little of pure-blood in my blood."

"What about Harry?" Malfoy wondered.

"I already have both, so it doesn't really matter."

Ten minutes later they reached the door to the classroom they decided to use.

"Colloportus!" Hermione whispered after they stood in the empty room, pointing her wand at the door. "OK. We can begin."

"Have you got the water?" Harry asked, pulling a little dagger out of his pocket.

"Here," Draco said, giving a glass of water to his friend.

Harry put the glass in the middle of the little circle the three had formed. Then he held his hand palm upwards over it and cut into his flesh. He let one drop of his blood fall into the water. Then he took a cloth and wound it around his palm. Next was Hermione.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked, looking horrified.

"Yes," Draco replied. "C'mon, I'll do it first."

Without saying a word Harry gave the dagger to him. Like Potter, Malfoy cut into his palm and let a drop of his blood fall into the now reddening water. Then he too wound a cloth round his hand. And then was Hermione. She looked away as she cut into her hand and hissed at the wave of pain that came over her. After she had wound a third cloth around her palm, Harry took the glass which contained the now red water and took a sip. Draco did after him and then Hermione. For a moment nothing happened. But then a light came out of nothing and everything around the boys and girl went black.

* * *

Harry stood in a desert. Around him lay bones of dead animals. Hermione and Draco were nowhere.

_"You are looking for your friends?"_

"W-who are you?" the boy asked, looking around. No one was there except him.

_"I am the god of all rituals. and you are here to be the sibling of your friends, am I right?"_

"Yes," Harry replied, still looking around. "I am. Can you tell me how I can achieve to be their brother?"

_"Of course I can. You need to pass a test. If I think you have enough courage, are clever enough and show that you really do care for your friends, you will be their brother. Just say when you're ready."_

"I am," Harry said, taking a deep breath. Only now he noticed that he didn't wear anything except his trousers which were cut so they only reached his knees and his white school shirt which was mostly ripped. His shoes and the rest of his clothes were gone.

_"The let the test begin."_

A moment later an image of Hermione appeared. The same moments Harry noticed that three bottles stood in front of him. Suddenly a snake came out of nowhere and bit the girl. She fell down without making any sound.

"Find the bottle with the elixir which will help her. Otherwise she'll die."

"But how do I know which is the right bottle?" Harry wondered.

"There is a parchment. It gives you tips. Find the bottle with the elixir which will help her. Otherwise she'll die."

The boy looked at the bottles. One was big and fat, the second one tiny and thin and the third one looked like a wine bottle: tall and slim. Between them lay a parchment, just like the god had said.

_1. I am in Hufflepuff. My liquid will help the thirsty.  
2. I am in Slytherin. My liquid will help the evil.  
3. I am in Gryffindor. My liquid will help the good._

_A riddle_, Harry thought. _Easy. If the first bottle is in Hufflepuff, then it is the big and fat one. Slytherin will be the wine bottle and Gryffindor the little one._

_"How do you know?"_

"Well," the boy replied, wondering how the god knew what he had thought. "Hufflepuff's ghost is big and fat. Slytherin's tall and slim and Gryffindor's tiny and thin."

_"But how do you know what liquid will help?"_

"This ritual is dark magic. Magic which is dark is also called evil. So Slytherin will help me. Gryffindor is good, which means that it will try to make me fail this test. And Hufflepuff would only be helpful if I'm in need of water."

_"Try it out."_

Harry took the tall and slim bottle. He crouched down in front of Hermione and lifted her head slightly. Slowly he let her drink the liquid.

_"Second test."_

Hermione suddenly disappeared and Ron came.

_"Kill him."_

Around Harry weapons fell down. Swords, bows and arrows, daggers and lances. The black haired boy looked at his old friend and picked up a sword. He knew that the boy opposite him deserved it for what he did to him, but it was too much.

"I can't," Potter whispered. letting the sword fall down.

_"But he deserves it. You know it."_

"I couldn't live with the thought that I killed someone."

_"Third test."_

The weapons and Weasley disappeared. Draco appeared. And with him lions, tigers and panthers, all going towards the blond boy.

_"They'll kill him."_

"No!" Harry yelled, running towards his friend. He threw himself in front of Draco just as the first lion tried hitting Malfoy with his foot. Instead of Draco being struck Potter was. He felt blood coming from a wound from his stomach. Moments later everything around him went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 10-Scars  
_

Harry opened his eyes. He saw that Draco was already awake and Hermione still unconscious. The other boy looked like examining something that was over his stomach.

"What're ya doin'?" the black haired boy asked.

"Look at you stomach," Draco said, looking up. Just them Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry did as his new brother told him. And, to his shock, there was a scar.

"What does that mean?"

"It is a rune and means 'man'," Hermione explained, looking at her stomach. "Mine means water or lake."

"And mine?" Draco asked, showing his sister his stomach.

"Wealth or cattle. Well, as it looks like we all passed the test."

"But what do we do if anyone asks us about these scars?" Harry asked.

"Well, I could say they are from an operation from when I was younger," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"A - _what_?" Draco wondered.

"Something that muggle doctors do when you are for example been shot at," the girl explained.

"Shot with what? A spell? And what are they doing when they operate you?"

"You don't want to know," Harry said, grimacing. "But you both are luckier than me. My scar is the biggest."

"Well, I suppose I can say that it happened when I accidentally hexed myself."

"Into what?" Potter wondered, smirking. "A hen? A fish? A dog?"

"Guys, we must go," Granger suddenly interrupted, looking at her watch. "It's already past nine!"

"C'mon, little sis," Draco smiled as he helped Hermione up.

"After you, little bro and sis," Harry laughed as he held the door open for his siblings.

"Hey, why are you the big brother?" Malfoy pouted.

"Because I'm sure that he didn't nearly killed himself or anyone else," Hermione smiled.

"You had to save yourself from dying after the snake bit you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I kind of got the bottles mixed up...and then with the second test I nearly did fail by attempting to kill Pansy for killing my budgie...and in the third one I just was too shocked to react when the lions attacked you, Harry..."

"C'mon, Dray, everyone could've done so. Hey, why don't we make a rhyme?"

"A rhyme?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes," Malfoy replied, suddenly laughing. "Dray, Hay and May! The three siblings fighting for fairness and justice!"

* * *

Ron was fed up. Breakfast was nearly over and Harry still hadn't come. He had looked at a few other parchments last night, but didn't had have enough time to read all of them. But what he did had read was that Harry thought his parents weren't his real parents. That was more than odd. Why should Potter think that Lily and James weren't his parents? Ronald had talked to his dorm mates about it and they had all decided that he should try and make Harry believe that Slytherin is better than Gryffindor.  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came Harry, Hermione and Draco. Everyone noticed that there was something weird about them. For some unknown reason it seemed that they acted like siblings would usually act. But - pureblood Draco Malfoy and muggleborn Hermione Granger? Harry Potter could be understood because he was halfblood. Granger was muggleborn. Purebloods - especially Malfoys - never hang out together with muggleborns.

"What?" Harry asked as he noticed that everyone looked at them. "Do I have something on my face?"

As fast as the attention had turned on the three it ebbed away again.

"The prophecy seems to fulfill itself," Severus whispered to Minerva, looking at his children and godson.

"I just wonder how they've done it," McGonnagal said thoughtfully.

"We will find out," the man replied. "We will."

* * *

"I think they've got to get used to this," Hermione whispered in Potions two days later. Again everyone was looking at her, Draco and Harry in an odd way.

"Or we just have to be careful, May," Harry replied. "Remember that if anyone finds out we'll be in trouble. Big trouble. That's why the Slytherin bottle had the elixir that helped us. Gryffindor won't help and Hufflepuff can only help if we're thirsty."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Grabger, do you have anything to say?"

"No, Professor Snape," Hay said, looking at his head of house.

"Then I would say you stay quite," the man responded.

"Y-yes," the boy said, suddenly feeling very hot.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, sounding concerned, feeling his brother's forehead. "Oh my god! Professor, Harry has fever!"

"Bring him to the infirmary," Severus said alarmed. There had to be a reason why his son one moment was OK and the next moment he had high fever.

"Professor!" Pansy shrieked. "Harry and Draco fainted!"

The man just turned around to see his daughter fall onto the floor, breathing heavily. "Class dismissed!" he yelled, running towards the fireplace to contact Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"Do you know what is odd?"

"No, I do not, Poppy," Severus said.

"They all have scars on their stomaches that look like runes," the healer informed the Professor.

"Let me see," the man replied. "Man, water or lake, wealth or cattle. They - no, they can't have done it!" With that he ran out of the infirmary, hoping that his theory was wrong.

* * *

_At the end of the time of life two children will be born. They will be parted. At their eleventh year of life they will meet again, but a second boy will become part of them. Only they can be the true heroes. But to be celebrated as the chosen ones, they will have to go through a task which will be difficult, more difficult than anything else. If they manage it, then they'll be ready. Ready to be celebrated, ready to save the world, and ready to give theirs for others._


	11. Chapter 11

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 11-A vision_

_"Master," a young man, not older than 21, said, bowing down. He had shoulder-length, black, greasy hair, dark eyes, was tall and slim and pale. Very pale.  
_

_"What is it?" a man asked. He was also tall, not not as thin as the younger man. He had short chestnut-brown hair and same colored eyes. "I hope this is important."_

_"Master," the younger one repeated. "One of the women we have captured is a friend of mine. Can I obliviate her and take her back to where she came from?"_

_"What is her name?"_

_"Minerva McGonnagal, master."_

_"You can. But you know what you have to do to save her, don't you?"_

_"Of course I do, master." With that the young man stood up and strode out of the throne hall. _

* * *

_"What?" the woman shouted. "Why on earth should I do that?"_

_"Minerva," the young, black-haired man said, trying to calm the woman in front of him down. "If you want to come out of here you need to do this. I can't change it. After we're done I'll take you back to Hogwarts. If it should happen and you get pregnant, then I give you the choice if you want to abort it or not."_

_"Don't I have a choice?" McGonnagal asked frustrated.  
_

_"The Dark Lord doesn't give choices," the man replied harshly. "And now, we should get started. Unless you want to stay here and die of course."_

_"Fine," Minerva sighed, giving in. "But if I should get pregnant, I won't abort the child or children."_

_"Children?"_

_"For your information there is something such as twins, Severus," the woman said, smiling sadly._

* * *

_"So you got her pregnant?" a tall man asked. He had long, sliver-blond hair and held a cane with the head of a snake.  
_

_"I did," Severus replied. "But I need help."_

_"With what?" _

_"The thing is that no one can know that she's having children, especially if I'm the father, Lucius. We need to find a way of hiding it."_

_"What if you give the children away?" Lucius asked. "You could give one of them to muggles. And then when they're eleven they come to Hogwarts."_

_"The only problem is that there's a prophecy. It says that a boy and a girl will be born at the end of the time of life. They will grow up separately and met when they're eleven. Then another boy will become part of them. They all have to do some kind of test to prove that they are ready to defeat the evil and be celebrated as the chosen ones."_

_"And you think that you're children or child is part of this prophecy?" _

_"Exactly," Severus said. "And somehow I think that the prophecy isn't fake like the ones Trelawney usually makes."_

_"Sybille Trelawney prophesied it?" Lucius asked, raising one eyebrow. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"_

_"Yes, Lucius, I am. Anyway, we will find out if the prophecy is right in less than twelve years."_

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Severus bellowed, throwing the book he had just been reading at the nearest wall. His theory was true. His children and godson had done a blood ritual and were now siblings. What was he going to tell Lucius? And most important, what would they do ones they found out who he or Minerva are? He needed to speak to them instantly to find out what their visions had been about. Sighing severus Snape made his way towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Yes, they did wake up," Poppy said. "But you can't see them right now. They'll be out of here this evening. I'll tell them they shall go to your office immediately."

"It's important!"

"Nothing is more important for the moment than to let them rest," the matron said firmly, pushing the Potions Professor out of the door.

"That was luck," Harry whispered. "I think he found out what we did."

"But what about our visions?" Hermione asked. "There is Professor Snape and he told Minerva the only way of escaping is by...well..you know."

"In mine he asked a man if he could free her," Harry reported. "This man told him to do it."

"There were father and Uncle Sev," Draco said. "They talked about that professor McGonnagal is pregnant. And then about a prophecy..."

"Hermione," Potter interrupted suddenly. "Did you ever notice that you look a bit like Professor McGonnagal?"

"And you like...Professor Snape," the girl replied thoughtfully. "Wait - you don't think what I'm thinking right now, are you?"

"I am," Harry said, swallowing.

"You both think that Professors Snape and McGonnagal are your parents?" Draco asked, sounding disbelievingly.

"Indeed we are," Granger said.

"Hey," Potter said. "I can hear you think!"

"One of the abilities twins sometimes have," Hermione whispered. "Ow! What was that for?"

"He didn't do anything," Draco wondered. "Or did he?"

"I punched myself," Harry said. "Another ability is that twins can sometimes fell each others feelings, for example pain or happiness."

"That means you both are twins and then siblings with me?" Draco wondered.

"Kind of," Harry replied. "Only one question left. Why hasn't anyone told us? We should beinformed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 12-The three Musketeers_

Severus sat in his office, drinking coffee and grading papers. He was restless. He waited for his children and his godson. He didn't know what they had seen in their visions, but hopefully they hadn't figured it out. Their parentage. And then, finally, there was a knock at the door. Slowly the man got up and walked to the door, his heart bumping like never before. He opened the door and someone jumped upon him.

* * *

It was past dinner time when Madam Pomfrey let the three students go. The first thing they did was deciding what to do. The matron had told them to go to their head of house, but they weren't sure if they really should do that, not after what happened. Especially because Harry wasn't in a very good mood. But they also knew that if they didn't go, then they would be in trouble.

"Let's just go," Hermione said. "We'll have to face him sooner or later. You both know it."

"OK," Draco gave in. "Harry, remember to control your temper."

"I'll try," replied the dark haired boy. "But I won't promise anything."

Together the three took off towards the dungeons.

"That's it," Hermione said, knocking at the door. A moment later the door opened.

"Why?" Harry yelled, throwing himself at Severus and began to punch him in his chest. "Why, dad?"

Severus was too stunned to do anything. The first surprise was that Harry was trying to beat him up. The second was that he obviously knew and the third that he had called him 'dad'. "Mr. Potter, if you-"

"You bloody well know that my name is not Potter!" the boy cried. "You knew it all the time and didn't tell me or Hermione! How could you?"

"I did what was best for you both!" Severus bellowed, throwing Harry off him. "And now, get in. All of you!"

Reluctantly Harry got up, wiping the blood from his chin. When his father threw him at the wall the boy had accidentally bit his lip and now it was bleeding strongly. "If you can explain, then yes."

"Harry, come here," Severus instructed as the children were seated in front of his desk.

"Why?" the boy asked stubbornly.

"Come here," the man repeated. "I want to look at your lip. I'm sorry I threw you at the wall, but wouldn't stop."

"It's kay," Harry said, suddenly feeling very sleepy. He walked over to his father who took his head into his hands and turned him towards the light. Severus examined the wound carefully before he got up to get a potion. As he returned he found his son asleep in his chair. The man scooped him up and walked towards his bedroom. Hermione, who also began to feel sleepy, followed, as well as Draco. In the bedroom Severus healed Harry's lip after he laid him onto the big fourposter bed. The girl and the other boy laid themselves next to him.

"Good night," the Potions Professor whispered, kissing their foreheads.

"G'night, dad," Hermione and Harry whispered, cuddling each other.

"G'night, Uncle Sev," Draco said, yawning.

* * *

Severus paced back and forth in his living room. He knew he had to tell Minerva, but she wouldn't be too pleased. Angry would be a better word to describe the mood she would be in. Also Minerva would accuse him of telling them. There had to be a way of making her realize that their children where better off knowing who their parents were rather than not. But now it was late. The children were already asleep. Severus knew he had to go to bed too. Better be going to bed, the man thought, yawning. He went back to the bedroom and looked at the bed. Yes, there was still enough place for him. Sleepily he laid himself next to the children.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was still half asleep, blinking to try and see where she was. One thing she knew was that she wasn't in her bed in the Slytherin dorm. This bed was softer and somehow more comfortable. And she knew that there was at least one more person in that bed. She still couldn't see clear because of the sun light pouring into the room, but as she looked over the bed, she began to shriek. She lay in the same bed as two boys and her Professor.

As soon as he heard his sister's yell Harry was fully awake. "What happened?" he asked.

"Any fire round here?" Draco asked, yawing. He looked at the man. "Mh. Maybe he needs a cold shower to wake up? What ya think, Harry?"

"Call me Hay," the boy replied. "Dray and Hay, the two pranksters!" With that he was out of bed, grabbed his wand from the bedside table and fled to the bathroom. Dray followed him. As he reached the door which led to the bathroom, he heard water.

"Where'd you get the bucket from?" he asked.

"Conjured it," Hay replied, smiling evilly. "C'mon, help me."

Together the two boys brought the bucket full of water back to the bedroom.

"I don't think this is a good idea," May said. "You'll be in so much trouble."

"You mean we'll be in so much trouble!" Hay replied, handing her the bucket. "Here, help us. It's heavy."

"Give it to me," Dray smiled once he sat on the bed. He had always wanted to wake someone with a cold shower, but he had never dared. Now that Hay and May were there, he did.

"What the hell happened?" Severus asked, coughing up water as he sat up in bed.

"We just thought we wake you up," Hay smiled.

"Very nice," the man said, sounding evilly. The next moment he lay over the three kids, tackling them to death. "This is revenge!"

"S-stop it!" Hermione yelped. "I-I can't breath!"

"Are you still angry at me?" Severus asked.

"No, how could we?" Hay wondered. "Oh, and for your information, we are Hay, May and Dray, the three musketeers!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 13-A plan  
_

"Yes?" Minerva asked as she opened the door to her office. The first lesson would start soon and she didn't like it that someone interrupted her now.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, " I'm sure you can do it without me."

"Yes," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "Professor McGonnagal, could we enter?"

"What's this about?" the woman asked, irritated. "Severus, can you explain this?"

"I could," Snape said. "But I think these students should do it."

"Well," Harry began after the door closed after him. "We, Hermione, Draco and I, made a blood ritual, ma'am." Hermione elbowed him. "Er - mum."

"Y-you found out?" Minerva asked shocked, sitting down on a chair.

"Yes," Hermione took over. "We all saw visions that had something to do with it. And we decided together with dad that it would be better not to say anything about it just now."

"I agree," McGonnagal said, still not knowing what to say. "I - the first lesson should begin in a few moments. Go to the classroom. I'll be there in a minute..."

* * *

"What is the reason for your visit, Arthur?" Albus asked.

"Ron informed me about Harry," Ronald's father said. "Albus, can't there be anything done? What if Harry starts to think like Slytherins would do? You know that he is our only hope."

"Maybe not," the headmaster replied, turning to face the window. "There is a slight chance that the prophecy I heard was wrong. I'm more than sure that there is another one. A real one."

"But Harry still needs to get into Gryffindor," Arthur insisted. "Snape will change him completely. We need to do something while it's not too late!"

"You're right," Dumbledore said. "But he is the only one to decide."

"Unless he gets sorted again," the sorting hat suddenly said.

"That's it!" the male Weasley yelled. "Then he can go to Gryffindor!"

Suddenly the door opened and in came McGonnagal and Severus who held a black haired boy by his ear.

"What's going on?" Albus asked.

"Potter just risked his life saving Longbottom's rememberall," Snape said, sounding angry. "And Minerva wants him to be in the Quidditch team!"

"Why not?" the Transfiguration Professor asked stiffly. "Of course he'll play for both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"We just talked about him being in two houses," Arthur said. "The sorting hat said he could be sorted again."

"What if I don't want to?" Harry asked.

"My dear boy," Albus said. "Of course you want to be sorted again. Come here, we'll do it now."

_Ah, hello again._

Sort me into Slytherin!

_Why, may I ask?_

Because I don't want to be in stupid Gryffindor! They're all idiots!

_Tell them I sorted you into Slytherin._

But they won't believe me!

_I__f they don't then they will see that you belong there. Everything takes time.  
_

Why didn't you sort me there first? Or Hermione?

_Because I wanted you both to realize that sometimes bad choices for everyone else is are good choices for yourself. Everyone thought you'd be in Gryffindor, but you aren't. You have courage, but you aren't foolish like most Gryffindors. The ritual showed that you can use your intelligent and courage wisely. And now, tell them you are in Slytherin. Be a man like the rune on your stomach says.  
_

"I am in Slytherin," Harry said, taking the hat off.

"But the hat didn't say it!" Arthur said.

"Sorting hat, in which house do you sort Harry?" Albus asked, looking at the hat. No answer. The hat stayed silence.

"If you have anything against this decision, then say so now or stay silent for ever," Severus said emotionless. And the hat stayed silent.

"You can kiss the bride now," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You go to Gryffindor," Albus decided. "As the hat won't say anything about it, I will. And now, get your things and move into the Gryffindor tower."

"Well, our plan starts," Arthur said after the door closed and he was alone with Albus again.

* * *

"What? You have to go to Gryffindor?"

"Yes, bro," Harry said. "The hat sorted me into Slytherin, but Dumbledore told me I had to go to Gryffindor. Well, actually the hat told me to say that I'm sorted here, but they wouldn't believe me. My only hope is what he said."

"What else did he say?" Draco wondered.

"That they will realize that I'm a Slytherin through and through," the black haired boy said, smiling evilly. "And I already know how I make them."


	14. Chapter 14

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 14-A game_

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Harry," Ron said. "This is your bed." He pointed at the last bed that was free. It stood next to the window.

"How does it feel being out of Slytherin?" Dean wondered, watching Potter unpack his trunk.

"Great," the boy muttered. "Couldn't be worse."

"I am sure I misheard you," Seamus said. He had the nearest bed to Harry and had heard what he had muttered. "You should never forget that we - Ron especially - saved you from these idiots."

"I've got an idea!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Let's play cash or dare!"

"Cash or - _what_?" Neville asked.

"Cash or dare," Potter repeated. "Each of us puts two galleons in a bucket. Then everyone writes a dare on a piece of parchment. That will be put in a second bucket. Each of us then picks one. You cannot tell anyone about this or ask for help. Also the dares have to be anonymous. Oh, and you've got to have at least one witness when you perform your dare. No dangerous dares are allowed."

"We can try it," Dean decided, fishing two galleons out of his pocket.

"OK, let's start writing," Harry said.

After everyone finished they put the pieces of parchment into a bucket. Then each of them picked one. Harry took the one left over, just like he had planned. He took his own dare.

_Tell the Bloody Baron how stupid he is._

"OK," Harry said. "In two days we'll see who gets into round two."

"But my dare is rubbish," Ron complained.

"I don't care," Potter said. "You can't change it. And if you don't do it you're disqualified."

* * *

Lunch in the Great Hall was like normal. The ghost flew around, occasionally frightening first years.

"Hey, Bloody Baron!" Harry suddenly yelled, standing up.

"What is it, traitor?" the ghost asked, flying towards the Gryffindor table.

"I just wanted to tell you how stupid you are."

The hall went silent. No one ever dared to insult any ghost, least of all the Bloody Baron.

"_What _did you say?"

"That you're stupid. And don't even try to scar me. It won't work."

"Mr. Potter, could you accompany me to my office?" Albus asked.

"Course," Harry answered, smiling broadly. His plan worked great. If everything would go right he would be back in Slytherin in no time.

* * *

"Why did you insult one of the ghosts, Mr. Potter?"

"'Coz I felt like it."

"Is there another reason?"

"Not that that I know of."

"Harry, you do know that this isn't helping anything in this situation?"

"I'm not saying another word without my lawyer," Harry suddenly said.

"You do not have a lawyer," Albus said through gritted his teeth. This boy was getting on his nerve.

"I do have one. In Maltratar Camp everyone has a lawyer."

"But we aren't there," the headmaster tried to argue. "And even if, no one would be able to help you because they can't know about the magical world."

"Hhm. Then I only know one other way."

"Which would be?"

"Slytherin." With that Harry stood up and walked out of the door.

"Young man, I'm not finished with you!"

"But I am," Potter said, turning to look at his headmaster. "I gave you an idea of what I want. If you let me, then everything will stop. If not, then don't even bother bringing me up here again." With that Potter was out of the office.

"I can't do what he wants me to," Albus told himself. "But what will happen if I don't? There has to be a way out of this mess."

"Believe him," the sorting hat said.

"That he has a lawyer?" Albus asked irritated, but the hat stayed silent.

* * *

"Everyone done?" Harry asked, looking at his dorm mates.

"No," Ron said. "I'm not doing my dare. I will not go 'round the school dressed like a boy."

"Then we're one less. Anyone else?"

"I don't want to," Neville said, looking down. "I'm too scared to tell Snape to piss off."

"Well," Seamus sad. "Only Dean, Harry and I are left."

"Second round," Dean decided.

This time Harry didn't took his own dare.

_Make a Hufflepuff cry.

* * *

_The next day breakfast was peaceful. Nearly too peaceful. Severus was sure that something was going to happen, something that involved his son. And he was right. As soon as Harry entered the Great Hall he went to the Hufflepuff table, whispering something in a boy's ear. a moment later the boy began to cry.

"Albus, I'll deal with Mr. Potter," Severus said, striding away. He continued as he stood behind his son. "Mr. Potter, detention tonight at 8 o'clock."

Harry turned around, swallowing hard. "D-Dad..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 15-Prince Manor  
_

"What did Harry call Snape?" Ron asked, his mouth wide open.

"I-I'm sure I misheard him," Seamus said.

"Severus, Mr. Potter, could you both come to my office?" Albus asked, standing up.

"Of course," Professor Snape said, grabbing Harry by his hear and pulling him out of the Great Hall.

"Great," Hermione mumbled once they had gone. "Soon everyone will know about us."

"Uncle Sev will find a way out of this," Draco promised.

* * *

"Harry, why did you call Severus 'dad'?"

"I already told you that I won't talk without my lawyer."

"Maybe he called me 'dad' because he wants to be in Slytherin?" Severus conjectured, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that the reason, Mr. Potter?"

"But even if," Albus said. "He wouldn't be allowed to. The hat said he is in Gryffindor."

"That's what you and Weasley said," Harry corrected, suddenly yelling. "The hat said I'm in Slytherin and if you won't believe me then you have to see with your own eyes!" A moment later the boy collapsed.

"Harry!" Severus shouted, his face paler than usually.

* * *

_"Can't we at least show them Prince Manor one time?" Severus begged._

_"Fine," Minerva snapped. "But you take them. Tomorrow Lily, James, Mr. and Mrs. Granger will be coming to get them."_

_"Thanks," the young man smiled, taking the two babies. A moment later the three stood in front of an old-fashioned mansion. "This," he said to his children, "is Prince Manor. I live here. Maybe, one day in the future, you'll be too." The next second they disappeared._

* * *

Harry woke up. Cold sweat ran down his face. He breathed heavily. The boy looked around. He was in the infirmary again. Next to his bed sat his father, sleeping. Harry knew he had just had another vision. And he knew where he could go. If he couldn't be in Slytherin, then he wouldn't be in any house. Slowly and quietly Harry got up and left the infirmary, heading for the Gryffindor tower. Somehow he would get to Prince Manor, even if he didn't know how now.

* * *

"Severus, wake up!" Poppy said, shaking her colleague.

"W-what is it...?"

"Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Harry is gone?" Severus asked, sitting up, now fully awake.

"Look at this bed!" the matron yelled, pointing at the bed Harry should be in. "And you should have watched him!"

"Normal people sleep at night!" the Potions Professor said, trying to think of places his son could be at.

"Well, as it is your son that-"

"_My_ son?"

"Why on earth should someone call you 'dad' if you're not their father?" Poppy asked angrily. "Get him back here."

"How? I don't know where he is!" Severus shouted.

"Then look for him!"

"Why not Minerva? She's his head of house!"

"Obviously the boy wants to be in your house!"

"What is all this shouting?" Albus asked.

"Harry is missing," Poppy snapped before she went into her office.

"Where is he, Severus?"

"Why me? How should I know where he is?"

"Because you are-"

"No, don't start too. I tell you he is not my son! Potter and Lily had him, not some woman and I!"

"_Some woman_? Do you call me '_some woman_'? And don't even try denying that Harry is your son!"

"Minerva, shut up!"

"Why should I? You were the one who slept with me."

"The Dark Lord said that I could take you back here if I did. I bloody saved your life!"

"Then find our son!"

"Minerva, he's your and Severus' son?" Albus asked, somehow shocked.

"Obliviate!" Severus said, pointing his wand at his boss. "OK. Where could he be?"

"What about Prince Manor? You took him and Hermione there once."

"That's it! Harry had a vision and remembered that I took him there! But how did he get to Prince Manor?"

"That doesn't matter as long as you find him," Minerva said, exiting the infirmary.

"_I _shall go and find him?"

"Well, it had been your idea to take them there. So ye, you should go and find him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 14-I did it  
_

Harry stood in front of an elderly house. Somehow it looked both haunted and mysterious. He didn't know how he had come here, but he had and that was all that counted. Slowly he opened the rusty gate and stepped past the brick stone wall which was overgrown by ivy and other creeper. A path led to the big wooden front door. As Harry stood in front of it it opened on its own. The boy stepped into the manor. He stood in a dusty hallway. To his left were three doors. On his right two doors and a staircase. Harry walked towards the nearest door to him. That, too, opened on its own. A bathroom. The next one was a sitting area. A table stood in the middle. Around it were four armchairs and a couch. The walls were full with bookshelves. Harry walked to them. A small, thin book took his attention. He pulled it out. A moment nothing happened, but suddenly the bookshelf fell backwards, revealing a staircase. _This must be going to the basement_, Harry thought. He saw another, similar looking book on another shelf. He pulled that one and the shelf came back up again. Harry exited the sitting room to look at the last door on the left. It was a broom cupboard. The boy closed the door again and looked up. Something caught his eyes. The cupboard under the stairs. Memories came up. Memories of him being shoved into his 'room' because he hadn't finished all the chores. Memories of him sitting in there, waiting to be let out so that he could go to the toilet or get something to eat. Harry shook his head. _Don't think about these things_, he told himself, walking towards the first door on the right. A kitchen. At the back of the room was a door leading outside to the garden. The last room in on the ground floor was a cloakroom.

"Well, let's go upstairs," Harry told himself. He thought that the silence was scary.

He walked to the staircase, took a deep breath, and went upstairs. the first floor looked similar to the ground floor. There was one bathroom, three bedrooms and another broom cupboard. The second floor had three bedrooms, but they were bigger than the ones on the first floor. Also each of them had its own bathroom. The last room was a study  
Harry stood in the hallway on the second door. Something was missing. Slowly he looked up at the ceiling. This house looked like that it had more than three floors. And then he saw it. A small hole formed like a square, just wide enough for him to fit in, was in the ceiling. The boy looked around. There had to be one way to get up there. A shelf! A bookshelf stood directly under the hole. If he managed to climb on it, then he would be able to get into the hole.

* * *

Severus stood in front of Prince Manor. He would have to teach the boy a few tricks to not let other people know where he was. The gate was the bit of information. The boy had let it open. _Let's see what other tips he gave me_, Severus thought, opening the door. _Ah, footsteps. He's upstairs..._  
The Professor walked up the staircase. He saw more footsteps leading to the second floor. The man followed them. Once there it took him a moment to figure out where his son had gone. His eyes wandered around the floor, looking for any footsteps that could give his son away. Then he noticed the hole in the ceiling and the shelf. Damn boy.

* * *

Harry stood in another hallway. There were three doors. One led to the attic. The second room was a study-like chamber. Next to it was a little library. Harry guessed it had a few hundred books. Most of them were about herbs, potions, charms or transfiguration. After he looked around the boy went into the study again. A big portrait hang over the desk. On it was an elderly man. He had a hooked nose, black eyes and blackish-grey hair.

"So, you are Seth Raoul Snape?" the portrait suddenly said.

"I...my name is Harry Potter," Harry said, irritated.

"Oh, I thought Severus wanted to call you Seth Raoul?"

"Could be," the boy replied. "But if then I don't know about it. Actually, there isn't very much I know about myself. I've been growing up thinking that Lily and James Potter were my parents..."

"Ah? Potter? James Potter, son of Darius Potter who's the son of Maximilian Potter?" the old man questioned.

"I - I think yes..."

"I really need to talk to Severus. Anyway, you are he heir of Prince."

"Am I?" Harry asked.

"Look in the middle drawer," the portrait said, ignoring the boy.

Harry did as he was told. In there lay a book. _The history of Prince, _stood on it.

"Read it when you're back at Hogwarts. So, what do you're 'parents' do?"

"T-they died," Harry whispered. And suddenly something dawned him. The thought cam across his mind. The boy was unable to think anything else except that thought. _It's my fault that Lily and James died. If I'm not their son, then they didn't had to protect me. I killed them. I did it._


	17. Chapter 17

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 15-The history of Prince_

"What have you done now, Amadeus?" Severus asked, hugging his crying son.

"I haven't done anything," the portrait said. "Anyway, why doesn't the boy know his real name?"

"Because I didn't had time to tell him! And now, shut up!"

"I - I did it," Harry sobbed.

"What did you do?" Severus asked softly.

"J-James and Lily..."

"No, you didn't," the man said loudly, nearly yelling. He knew what his son tried to tell him. "It's not your fault the Dark Lord killed them."

"But if I hadn't been there..."

"They protected you! Lily and James didn't had to take care of you, but they did because they loved you just like I or Minerva do. C'mon, Harry-"

"Call me Seth," Harry said rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"Lets go home, Seth," Severus said, smiling.

"What is Hermione's name?"

"Millie Tracy. Your first name starts with the same letter as mine and your middle name has the letter of Minerva's middle name," Severus explained. "The same is with Millie's name."

* * *

"Ms. Granger, could you go to Professor Snape's office?" Minerva asked as she entered the Charm's classroom.

"OK," the girl said, packing her things together. "What is the reason?"

"You will find out when you're there," Professor McGonnagal said.

Somehow she acted different. _Maybe angry_, Hermione thought, exiting the classroom. _But why?_

* * *

"Harry!"

"Seth," the boy corrected. "My name is Seth Raoul, Millie."

"Millie?"

"You're real name is Millie Tracy," Severus said. He stood next to the fireplace, looking at a book.

Millie wondered what for a book that was.

"History of Prince," her father said as if he had read the girl's mind.

"But why should I come here?"

"Because both you and Seth are in serious trouble," Minerva said. Neither Millie nor Seth had noticed that she had entered.

"Why?" the boy asked.

Severus held the book open on page four. "Prince and Ewer will never bring fruit," he said.

"But mum isn't called Ewer," Millie argued. "So why are we in trouble?"

"Because my maiden name is Ewer," Minerva said.

"That still doesn't explain why we are in trouble," Seth said.

"The thing is that my great-great-great-great parents laid a curse on everyone who should only kiss someone called Ewer," Severus explained. "You are the offspring of Ewer and Snape, and that should never have happened."

"So if we do a ritual which will get rid of one family blood we'll be save?" the boy wondered. "But what is that for a curse?"

"How many dark rituals do you know?" his father asked, shocked. "The curse will kill any children produced by Ewer and Prince on their twelfth birthday. And no, Millie, you aren't twleve yet. Your birthday is the thirty-first of October, which means in two weeks."

"I know a few rituals," Seth shrugged. "Anyway, are we going to do it or not?"

"I choose Ewer," Millie said.

"And you?" Minerva asked.

"Prince," Seth replied without thinking.

"Then we meet here again on Friday night," the Potions Professor decided. "I'll brew the potion. Millie, Seth, you have me next?"

"Yes, dad," they said, walking to the door leading to the classroom.

"So," Minerva said once the door closed behind her children. "Soon you will only have a son."

"And you a daughter," Severus smirked. "At least I don't have to go through so many fights as you will."

"Fights about what?" the Transfiguration Professor asked.

"Boyfriends, make-up, underwear," the man began to list, but Minerva cut him off.

"I have a lesson to go to," she said coldly, stalking out of the room.

Severus waited until the door closed behind her. First he smirked, then a smile crept upon his face. He and his son would have a lot of fun. The Professor opened the door to the classroom. "Be quiet. Sit down. Copy from the board."

* * *

"Millie Tracy Ewer," Draco said, wrinkling his nose. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes, I am," Millie snapped. "And Seth Raoul Prince isn't much better. So, how does Prince Manor look like?"

"Big. Dusty. Magically. Too many bedrooms."

"How many?" Draco asked.

"Seven or eight. Maybe nine. You know what?"

"What?"

"I love being back in Slytherin," Seth said, leaning back in his armchair.

"Does Dumbledore know it yet?" Malfoy asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, and I don't actually care what he says. I'm staying here. Next summer I'll be dad's son officially."

"Are you?"

"I want everyone to know how much I love him," Seth replied, looking at his sister. "Do you do it as well?"

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully. "Well, actually, yes."

"Are you going to do it or not?" Draco wondered, feeling a bit irritated.

"I'm not sure. Maybe yes, maybe no."

"It's eleven o'clock," the prefect announced. "Everyone who still is in the common room as to go to bed now. In an hour Professor Snape will check up on us."

"Good night," Seth said, yawning, as he and Draco went up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.

"See ya tomorrow," Hermione replied.

* * *

Slowly Severus put the book under his son's pillow. Amadeus had given the book to him not without reason. Severus knew it. Seth had to read it if he didn't want to make major mistakes._ The history of Prince_ had all the information the boy would need to manage a difficult task. A task he had to manage alone. Not even Severus was allowed to help him. This task would proof if Seth was ready to be the heir of Prince.


	18. Chapter 18

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 16-Birthday_

"Here," Seth whispered, pushing a little piece of parchment towards Draco.

"Mr. Potter, what is that?" Minerva asked, turning to face the boy.

"N-nothing."

"Show me the paper," the teacher commanded. Reluctantly Draco gave her the parchment. She read it and smiled, then gave it back to him. "The next time you won't be so lucky," she said, turning away. "Anyway, who can show me how to turn a match into a needle?"

Slowly Draco opened the parchment and read.

_Tomorrow at 10 o'clock in dad's office._

* * *

"Only ten minutes!" Millie shrieked, looking at the clock.

"Don't panic," Severus told her, putting some decoration up. "The food is ready any minute and I'm nearly finished with the decoration. Everything will be fine."

"And you're sure we can stay here over night?" Seth wondered, putting five plates on the kitchen table.

"Yes," his father replied. "And yes, you can have a pillow fight, but don't get too loud!"

"We won't," his daughter said, smiling warily. "Seth, aren't you finished yet?"

"One minute," her brother said, getting the glasses out of the cupboard. "I wonder how the cake looks like mum made for us."

"OK. We've got the decoration, the table is finished, the presents are here, the food is finished in a few moments. Well, the only thing left is Draco."

"I get him," Seth said, leaving the kitchen. Today was his first birthday together with his family. He still couldn't believe how things turned out. _I wonder what they say about this at Maltratar Camp say when I tell them_, he boy thought. _Wait. If I have a family, then I have to..._

* * *

"Happy birthday, bro," Draco smiled as Seth opened the door. He gave them two presents.

"This way," Seth said, leading his guest to the kitchen. "Have you got your pyjama?"

"Course. You don't get every night to sleep in the private quarters of your teacher."

"You do if the teacher allows it," Severus said, smirking. "And as much as I can remember you sometimes stayed weeks with me here, so you shouldn't complain about that."

"Here is the cake," Minerva said, coming out of the floo. She had baked it in her kitchen so that her children wouldn't see it.

"Wow," Millie whispered in awe, staring at the cake. It had a round shape, white icing, twelve candles, a big, red twelve on it and around it flew books, parchments, quills, lions and snakes.

"I'm not the transfiguration teacher for nothing," the woman smiled, putting it down on the kitchen table. "Who wants to try first?"

"I think Millie should," Seth responded. "She is the best sis in the world."

"And you're the best bro in the world," Millie said, smiling broadly.

* * *

"Amazing!" Seth yelled, staring at the Nimbus 2000 in front of him. "I thought first years weren't allowed to have brooms."

"Not if they don't play for the Quiddtich team," Draco said, staring.

"But I'm not, or am I?"

"Severus and I talked about it," Minerva replied. "We came to the decision that you could try it."

"Thanks!" Seth said, hugging both his parents.

"Yes!" Millie shrieked, looking at the book in front of her. "I've just wanted that!"

"I told you," her mum said to Severus, smirking. "She wanted _Hogwarts a History_."

"And now open my presents," Draco said.

Slowly the twins unwind the wrapping paper. A box. They opened it. Another box. And one more. Three more followed. At the bottom was a little piece of parchments.

This last box can store anything you want to, even a bed. It cannot be filled up, for that there is too much space!

"Thanks," both Millie and Seth said, hugging their brother.

* * *

"You get that back!" Draco yelled, throwing a pillow at Millie. It missed and would have hit the door if it wouldn't have been opened that very moment.

Severus was stunned as a pillow hit him right in the face. He looked at the three children sitting in a mountain of pillows and feathers. They stared back at him, shocked.

"I - I didn't..." Draco began.

"Of course you didn't," the Professor said, picking up the pillow, smiling evilly, and threw it at his godson.

"Pillow fight!" Seth yelled, throwing one pillow at Millie and one particular big one at his father.

"Do you have to behave like little children?" Minerva shouted as she entered the living room. "And Severus, I thought better of you than have a pillow fight! Just look around yourselves! Feathers everywhere!"

"We'll clean that up, won't we, children?" Severus said, looking at the boys and girl next to him.

"Course we will," they said.

"Then begin," the woman said stiffly. Just as she turned around to exit the room she heard Millie yell, "Seth! What's going-"


	19. Chapter 19

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 19-A decision_

"Where are we?" Seth asked, looking around. Fog was around them, so think that he couldn't see anything else.

"I don't know," Millie said.

_This moment twelve years ago you were born._

"Are you the god of rituals?" the boy wondered, recognizing the voice.

_No. This time I'm the god of family offspring._

"Family offspring? Why would you need a god for that?" Millie asked.

_Some unfortunate children like you need to decide to which family they belong to. So, shall we make this short?_

"But didn't we drink a potion which would free us from unwanted blood?" Seth asked.

_You did, but that doesn't work for events like these. What family will you belong to?_

"Prince."

"Ewer."

_But then you won't be siblings anymore._

"We did a blood ritual!" Seth yelled.

_Well, didn't you say that you drank a potion which got rid of unwanted blood?_

"So Draco isn't our brother anymore?" Millie wondered, staring into the fog.

_He still has your blood, but you haven't got his. Anyway, you will both have pureblood blood in you, so you and Mr. Malfoy will be cousins. Are you sure about your families?_

"Yes," they both said.

_OK. This could cause a bit of pain, but you have to go through this or die. Oh, before I forget to tell you. If anything should go wrong you'll die._

"A bit of pain?" Seth grimaced as suddenly a wave of pain came over him. "This is...more than a bit..."

* * *

"And?" Severus asked, looking up.

Minerva shook her head. "The fever is still raising. There is nothing we can do. Better we call Poppy."

"How high is it?"

"42.4," McGonnagal said. "I go to get our matron."

"There has to be something we can do," Draco said.

"I think it's better if you go back to Slytherin house for the night," the Potions Professor responded absentmindedly.

"Where are they?" Poppy asked, rushing out of the fireplace.

"In there," Minerva said, following Madam Pomfrey. She opened the door to Seth and Millie's bedrooms.

"I bring Mr. Malfoy back," Severus said. He and Draco stood up and walked out of the living room towards the door leading to Snape's office. They went through the classroom and out to the corridor. "I'm sure from here you can go alone."

"Yes," the boy replied, yawning.

As soon as his godson was out of sight Severus marched to the Astronomy tower. Slowly he went up the countless stairs. Finally he stood on the platform, looking out over the forbidden forest, feeling the cold night air. He walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

"They won't die."

"S - Sybille? What are you doing here?"

"The same as you."

"Calming down?"

"To find the reason why my life is like it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Always remember that there is someone waiting for you."

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you to come and release them." Sybille Trelawney stood up and left the astronomy tower without saying another word.

* * *

"And?"

"I am so sorry Severus, but I cannot do anything for your children," Madam Pomfrey told her colleague. "The fever is gone up to 43.2."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes. Minerva is already gone to bed. Call me when their conditions are getting worse."

Severus entered his children's bedroom. He didn't care that Poppy knew that they were his children. All he cared about now was them. Seth and Millie lay on their beds, paler than the white pillows. Their cheeks were more than red. Two ice-cold cloths lay on their foreheads. They breathed heavily.

"Seth," Severus whispered, stroking his son's hot cheek. "Millie." He stroked her flushed cheek. "Please stay with me. Please."

"Dad," Seth suddenly said, moving around.

"Uncle Sev." Millie too began to move around. A light came out of nowhere.

"What's happening?" Poppy asked, bursting into the room. She stopped and stared at the two children.

As fast as the light had come it had vanished again. In the bed were two totally different looking children. Millie was now a replica of Minerva and Seth one of Severus. He had grown a good few inches, had longer hair and, as he opened hi eyes, Poppy and Severus could see that he too had black eyes. Also his cheekbones were higher, his skin was paler and his nose was a little more hooked. Millie had a rounder nose, lighter, shorter and less curlier hair, a rounder face, darker skin and a mix of hazel-brown and green eyes.

"W-What happened?" Seth asked, looking at his father. His voice was a little deeper.

"Here are your glasses," Madam Pomfrey said, giving them to the boy.

"I don't think he still needs them," Severus replied, staring at his son.

"I need to take your temperature," Poppy said, suddenly remember what she was meant to be doing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 20-Troll_

"This is disgusting!" Seth said, grimacing.

"Who said that potions taste good?" Severus asked. "Anyway, you have to take it every twelve hours."

"Twice a day? I'll never get rid of that taste!" Millie complained.

"Can't help it. What do you prefer, a bad taste in your mouth or letting everyone know about your parentage?"

"A bad taste. Well actually, I would like people to know that I'm not a half blood," Seth said.

"And that I'm not muggle-born," the girl added.

"You have to wait until the summer holidays. Then we can think about it. Anyway, don't you have a lesson to go to?"

"Today's Saturday," Millie reminded her Professor. "We don't have anything to do."

"You not, but Seth has."

"What?" the boy wondered.

"Quidditch training, but only if you're up to it," Severus said.

* * *

"TROLL! THERE IS A TROLL IN THE CASTLE!" Quirrel shouted, fainting.

For a second there was silent in the Great Hall, but then suddenly everyone screamed and ran around.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared, standing up. "Prefects, bring your house members to your common rooms. Teachers, you come with me."

"Where's Millie?" Seth wondered. "I haven't seen her since last lesson."

"Crabbe told me that Weasley called her a know-it-all," Draco answered. "She's been in the girl lavatory since then."

"Why didn't you tell me? There is a troll running around the castle and she's on her own, not knowing about it!"

"Fuck! We need to get her!" Draco yelled. "Come on! We don't have any time to waste!"

When no one looked Malfoy and Snape went away from the other Slytherins to search for Millie.

* * *

"What do you mean three students are missing?" Severus asked. He had been in his office to wait until the Slytherin Prefect came to tell him if there are any students in his house missing. "Who is missing?"

"Hermione Granger-"

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" Snape finished, already knowing that it had to be his son and godson.

"Yes, Professor. Shall I go back to the common room?"

"Do that. I will bring them back when I found them."

* * *

"A scream!" Seth yelled. "That was Millie!"

"That way," Draco said, pointing to the right. "Came from the girls toilettes on the second floor!"

The boys ran up the staircase. The screams became louder and louder. A few moments later Seth and Draco stood in front of the lavatory. The door lay a few feet away. In the middle of the room was the troll. Under the sinks was Millie, trying to hide from the things the troll threw at her.

"Hey, it's not fair to fight people who are smaller than you!" Draco yelled.

The troll turned around and swung his club at the boys. Seth grabbed it. A moment later he sat on the troll's shoulder.

"Do something!" he yelled.

"What?" Draco yelled back.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Hermione asked. She couldn't get up because her foot was stuck between two wooden planks which had been part of the toilette cabins.

"Oh, yeah," Malfoy said. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The cub flew out of the troll's hand and knocked him out. Seth fell on the floor and had just enough time to crawl out of the way before the troll fell down, unconscious.

"What happened here?" McGonnagal asked, entering the girl's toilette. Filch, Quirrel and Snape followed her.

"We-" Draco began, but Millie cut him off. She still sat next to the sinks.

"I - I read about trolls," she said. "I thought I could handle him."

"That is the most foolish thing I've ever heard!" Minerva yelled.

"Minerva," Severus suddenly said. "I think Ms. Granger should go to the infirmary. I can deal with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?"

"Dad-"

"I WANT A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR YOU ACTIONS!"

"Dad-"

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE THEN I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!"

"DAD! Just fucking listen to me!" Seth yelled. "If you would do that then you would know why we followed Millie!" The boy then stormed out of his father's office.

"You really should have listened to him, Uncle Sev," Draco said. "Weasley called Hermione a know-it-all. She spent the evening in the girl's lavatory crying. We went after her because she didn't know about the troll. I think you should apologize to Seth."

"Why me? I should wash his mouth for swearing!" Severus said.

"But you didn't listen to him," his godson reminded him. "He might be with Millie."

Sighing the Potions Professor got up. "You're right."

* * *

Seth ran his index finger over the books, looking for something special. Hopefully it wasn't in the forbidden section. Then he found it.

_How to become an animagus and everything you need to know

* * *

_

"What? He's not here?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey said. "not that I know of."

"But where can he be?" Severus asked himself.

"What happened?" Poppy wondered.

"I had an argument with him. Then he stormed out of my office."

"He's your son," the matron stated.

"How do you know?"

Madam Pomfrey smirked. "No student would dare to do that. Anyway, I think he'll come back when he's calmed down."

"Hopefully." Severus sighed and went out of the infirmary.


	21. Chapter 21

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 21-Animagus_

A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone!

Seth sat in the room of requirements. In front of him were two books: _How to become an animagus and everything about it_, and _The history of Prince_. The boy had read in _The history of Prince_ that every male Prince had become an animagus before they left school. Of course the ministry didn't know about it. But as soon as Seth had read that, he wanted to become one.  
He pulled a phial out of his pocket. Seth knew it wasn't right to steal, but he had needed the ingredients from his father's store to brew the potion that would show him in what animal he would transform. Taking a deep breath Seth gulped the liquid down.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't seen Seth?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I am sure," Draco replied, getting annoyed. His godfather had woken him up at 4 a.m. and brought him to his office. For nearly an hour Severus had questioned Draco about Seth.

"Didn't he tell you where he went or what he planned to do?"

"What if he stole your ingredients to brew a potion?" Malfoy wondered. "Then you can let me go to bed again."

"You stay here," Snape said, walking into his ingredients store. A moment later he came out again. "He...he did really steal some ingredients...the ingredients he needs to brew a...a potion to show him what...animagus he will be."

* * *

Seth stared in the mirror in front of him. First he couldn't see himself, but slowly colour came into his body. A green iguana. Suddenly the colour faded. Then it came again. But somehow Seth wasn't a green iguana anymore but a snake. Then an owl. After that he became a boy again. Even though Seth was exhausted, he wanted to know what had happened. And there in the book it stood.

_Green iguana shape shifter_

_This animal is nearly extincted. Only very few people are able to become a green iguana shape shifter. A green iguana shape shifter is able to transform itself into any animal it wants to. And not only that, but even when it isn't an iguana it is able to change colours. But beware: in the more animals someone transforms into the more exhausted he or she will be.  
Any wizard or witch capable of transforming into a green iguana shape shifter is powerful. He or she usually can perform wandless magic. More abilities of the green iguana shape shifter is to read minds, see the future and, for the male part, be extremely strong. The female part has extremely good reflexes. Both parts have the needed ability to heal themselves and others. Also they can, if necessary, help others transform into a green iguana shape shifter when they are in danger.  
Often these abilities are wasted because you have to learn how to become a green iguana shape shifter before your seventeenth birthday. Most people who should be able to become one didn't learn it. That is the reason why this kind of animal is nearly extincted._

Seth ripped the page out of the book. He then thought,_ a nice and cozy bedroom_. A moment later the room was like Seth had wished. He lay on the bed and was asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

"If Harry had gone to the Gryffindor common room like he should have then he wouldn't be missing now," Albus said. "You lost him, you find him."

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Arthur argued. He had come to Hogwarts because of the troll. Now he, Severus and his former headmaster argued about Harry who has gone missing.

"But it's practically Severus' fault," the headmaster pointed out. "If Harry would have gone with Gryffindor then he wouldn't be lost now."

"Oh, er...yeah. Yes. Snape, if you can't take care of the boy then someone else has to," Mr. Weasley said firmly, now seeing what Dumbledore tried to do. "He was sorted into your house, but then the hat resorted him into Gryffindor. Harry still went to Slytherin and now he is lost. If you can't find him until sun set then he will officially be in Gryffindor and no one can change anything about it."

"But-"

"No buts, Severus," Albus said. "If I were you I would start looking for him."

* * *

Seth yawned. Outside the sun was raising. It couldn't be later than six or seven o'clock. His eyes fell on the books lying on the floor. Slowly he got up. Memories from the night before came back. He shouting at his father, swearing, getting the books about animagus from the library, drinking the potion which showed him what animagus he would become. Seth closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. How had he looked like? A green iguana. He needed a picture of a green iguana. maybe there was one in the book? No. He had looked the night before. Then Seth suddenly had an idea._ A picture of a green iguana_, he wished. A moment later the picture appeared. The boy stared at it, trying to concentrate. His stomach wanted food. Then he had another idea. _Flies_, he wished. They too appeared. Seth stared at the picture, imagining eating the flies as a green iguana.

* * *

"And?" Dumbledore asked. "Where's Harry?"

"I wasn't able to find him," Severus admitted. He knew in a few minutes Harry would officially be a Gryffindor. And then there was no way back.

"Then I declare him officially and forever a Gryffindor," Arthur said, smiling.

Suddenly the window crashed. A hawk came in. The hawk suddenly transformed into a dog. The dog walked and at the same time transformed into Harry.

"How - how...?" Albus asked, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"He's an animagus," Arthur stated, shocked. "He - he needs to be registered."

"I do not need to be anything," Seth replied, putting the pieces of glass from the window together with a wave of his hand.

"Of course you do, my dear boy," the headmaster tried to argue.

"Do not argue with a green iguana shape shifter!" Suddenly Seth disappeared. Instead of him there was a viper. A big viper. It slithered towards Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore and hissed at them.

Another window shattered as a bat-like creature came into Albus' office. Millie. Then the first window broke again. An owl stumbled across the floor and transformed itself into a worm. Shaking her head Millie helped Draco transform back into his human self.

"A-are you all green iguana shape shifter?" Severus asked, shocked.

"No," Malfoy said, rubbing his head. "I'm not. M-Mione and Harry helped me."

"You need to be registered!" Arthur yelled.

"We do not need to do anything you tell us, human," Seth said calmly. He too had transformed into his human self. "We are no humans anymore. Wee green iguana shape shifter. We do not have to listen to you."

"Now listen to me," Albus said, grabbing the boy's shoulder. But that had been a mistake. Seconds later Seth was a viper again and bit him in the hand and hissed at the headmaster.

"They are Slytherins," Draco said. "If anyone should try to make them do things they don't want to do they will attack."

"Father, let's go," Seth said, turning to leave.

"You will pay for this!" Albus shouted, holding his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 22-Explanations_

"What do you mean you're not human anymore?" Severus asked once they were in his office.

"He said it so that they get scared of us," Draco answered, shrugging. "Doesn't exactly seem to have worked though."

"But what was that about green iguana shape shifter?"

Instead of answering Seth gave his father the page he had ripped out of _How to become an animagus and everything about it_.

"But you could never have become an animagus in less than twelve hours!" Severus exclaimed. "And Millie - she didn't even had as much time as you had!"

"The more powerful the wizard or witch is the easier it is for them to change their form," Millie said. "And the article about the green iguana shape shifter says that everyone who can become one is powerful. The families Prince and Ewer were two of the most powerful families in the Magical World. Seth and I were bound to become green iguana shape shifter or at least some kind of animagus."

"But why now? Why not when you're older? When you finished with school?"

"Because it would have been too late," Draco said. "The Malfoy family is also very powerful. But unlike Seth and Millie I became a dragon shape shifter. That means that I can-"

"Change into any dragon you like?" his godfather guessed.

"Change into any reptile I want to," Malfoy finished, ignoring his Professor.

"But how do you know all his?" Severus questioned.

Seth held_ The history of Prince_ up. "This book told me everything I need to know."

"Wait a minute - if you're shape shifter and can take the colour of your background, then that means if you're in a room you could...vanish?"

"Kind of, dad," Seth answered. "Millie and I could turn into something that's big enough to fly or walk but too small to see. That way we can escape through small holes, for example under the door. Draco could turn himself into a Gecko, crawl up the wall and somehow get out of the window if there is one."

"If not then I can just turn into a dragon and burn the room down," Draco smiled.

* * *

"Which snake poisoned you, Albus?" Poppy asked.

"Potter," the headmaster answered, grimacing in pain.

"I never heard of a snake called Potter, Albus."

"Harry Potter. He turned into a viper."

"A boy can't just turn into a viper. I think you're getting a bit old for this job."

"No no. He's an animagus."

"He can't be. That's too advanced for an eleven year old boy such as Mr. Potter."

"But he is. Arthur is a witness."

"You're both getting old. So, we're done. Do you want a lollie?"

"What about a lemon drop?"

"They ruin your teeth, Albus."

"Don't lollies ruin them too?"

"Yes, but what else should I give the children?"

"What about sugar free lollies?"

"They complain if they would get sugar free lollies. Children don't like them, Albus."

"Can I now have a lemon drop?"

"I already told you that you can't. Here, take a lemon lollie."

Thoughtfully the headmaster licked the lollie. He had to do something about Harry. But what? First of all he had to get out of here.

"No, Albus. You will not leave the infirmary until I tell you to."

"Damn. Why have you always to know what your patients think?"

"No swearing, Albus! And it is my job as a healer to know what my patients think!"

* * *

"OK," Flint said. "The first Quidditch match is in two weeks. Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. I arranged it so that we'll have the third match. That way no one will know about our golden seeker."

"Shouldn't we have the first match?" a boy wondered. "That way everyone will wet themselves because they're scared of us."

"Yes, Harry, why shouldn't we have the first match?" Flint wondered, turning to the seeker.

"Because that way everyone will be sure that they will win," Harry answered, smiling evilly. "They'll be too sure about themselves. And that's the first mistake they are making. The second is that because they think that, they will also think that they don't have to train hard."

"Ah, I like your way of thinking, kiddo," the captain said, now also smiling evilly. "Then we'll win the Quidditch cup fro sure this year!"

"But also look at how the others play," Harry added. "Each of you watch the player in your position from the other teams carefully so that you know what you need to practice more and what not."

"Training is over!" Flint said. "Harry, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure," the boy answered. "Is it about Quidditch moves?"

"Er - yes. Could you help me a bit with them?"

"Sure. Anything to help us win."

"I like your spirits."


	23. Chapter 23

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 23-Horrible Christmas_

A/N: A happy new year!

"Anyone who wants to go home over Christmas needs to put their name on this list," Severus said, hanging a piece of paper on the black board in the Slytherin common room. "You have time until the day after tomorrow."

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Draco asked, putting his name down.

"Yes," Millie answered, doing the same. "I can't wait to see my...parents. And I will have a talk with them. What about you, Seth?"

"I promised my friends that I will visit them. The only problem is that I don't know how I should come to Maltratar Camp from Kings Cross."

"Well, there'll be one way or another," the girl said reassuringly.

* * *

"Severus, tell Mr. Potter that he is not able to go 'home' over Christmas," Albus said. He had to spent nearly a full week in the care of Madam Pomfrey and was glad that he was back in his office, sucking lemon drops.

"Why is that?" Professor Snape asked. He would like to let his son go back to his friends over the holidays.

"Because there is not enough place on the Hogwarts Express," the headmaster explained, saying the first lie he could think of.

"Not enough place? There's always more than enough!"

"Ah, but not this year. He will have to stay here at Hogwarts."

"You cannot forbid him to go home over Christmas," Severus shouted.

"Which home?" Albus questioned.

"Maltratar Camp!"

"This silly camp has nothing to do with him anymore. And now go and tell Mr. Potter."

* * *

"Is anything wrong with Harry?" Mr. Newman asked as Albus entered his office. "Or did he misbehave?"

"Obliviate," the old man simply said.

* * *

"But I promised Stephen and James and all the others!" Seth whined. "Why can't I just go?"

"I will take you," his father reassured him. "You'll be able to spent a few hours with them."

"Hours?"

"I won't be able to leave you there for days," Severus said. "The headmaster will become suspicious otherwise."

* * *

The last days of school went by quickly. Even though Seth was sad that he wouldn't be able to spent more than a few hours with his friends he was glad that he could see them at all. Finally it was the twenty-fourth.

"Ready?" Severus asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," his son said, taking a deep breath.

They both stepped into the fireplace and Severus shouted," Prince Manor!"

Seth fell out of the fireplace. Severus came after him, helping him up. They went out of the house and then the Professor took his son's arms and apparated to Maltratar Camp.

* * *

Seth saw James and Stephen building a snow man.

"Stephen!" he yelled, running towards his friends. "James!"

"Who are you?" James asked, looking up. "Do we know you?"

"I - I'm Harry!"

"We don't know someone called Harry," Stephen said. Suddenly his eyes turned glassy.

"Dad?" Seth asked, looking at his father.

"Come," Severus said, shaking his head. "There is nothing we can do. Dumbledore obliviated them."

"What?"

"Come. We better go home."

* * *

"Is he OK?" Millie asked, sounding concerned. Seth hadn't eaten properly since he discovered that his friends didn't remember him anymore. Also he spent a lot of his time outside walking around the lake.

"Yes," Severus answered. "It's only that he lost the first friends he ever had. The worst thing he did so far is transforming into a viper and trying to bite himself."

"How can someone be so heartless?" Draco asked. He and Millie had come back to Hogwarts as Severus had told them what had happened. "It's cruel doing something like that."

Just then the door opened and Seth entered, ignoring his father and friends and walked straight to his new room in Severus' quarters.

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey should take a look at him," Millie whispered. "He looks a bit feverish."

"Seth, can you come here?" Severus yelled.

"Mm? What's up, dad?" the boy asked, walking the way back he had come from.

"Like I thought," Professor Snape said, feeling his son's forehead. "You're burning up. Go to bed and I'll be with you in a minute."

"Do you think it's more than a cold?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No. But you never know. Well, see you later."

* * *

"Seth, I get Madam Pomfrey, OK?" Severus asked. Seth had a fever of 40.2 C

"No," the boy moaned. "Anything but her."

"I need to get her," his father argued.

"Noooo."

"You're being childish."

"Don't care."

"You won't be able to play Quidditch after the holidays."

"Can't you just give me medicine?"

"I could, but I want Madam Pomfrey to check you over."

"Noooo."

"Why not?"

"I don't waaant to."

"it's not always a matter of wanting to or not."

"Don't caaare."

Sighing Severus got up to get a potion for his son. "Here," he said, handing the phial to Seth. "Drink." A moment later the boy was asleep.

"Infirmary of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft," the Potions Professor asked, throwing a bit of floo powder into the fireplace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 24-Prince Manor again_

Seth opened first one eye, then the other. His father was away. The boy knew he only had a few moments to escape. He transformed into a fly and flew out of his bedroom, through the living room and out of Severus' quarters. Seth knew that everyone would be in the Great Hall for lunch, so he transformed back into his human self and ran out of the dungeons. As he saw Filch walking towards him, the boy stupefied him. A moment later Seth stood outside Hogwarts, freezing in his pyjama. Seth concentrated, turned around and then felt the same he always felt when he apparated.

* * *

"Where is...Seth?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He...had been here," Severus said, looking at his son's empty bed. "He must've fled."

"Fled?"

"He didn't want that you come. Maybe he has a secret?" Professor Snape said thoughtfully. "But we need to find him. He's got a fever of 40.2C!"

"Where can he be gone?" Poppy asked.

"I do not have an idea. Better we look around the castle.

* * *

"AHH!" a Hufflepuff first year screamed as she saw Filch lying on the floor, stupefied.

"What happened, Ms. Guff?" Severus asked, approaching her.

"T-there!" the girl said, pointing at the caretaker.

"Seth," the Professor whispered.

"Do you really think it was him?" Poppy asked quietly.

"Yes. Can you wake Filch up? He might be able to tell us something."

Madam Pomfrey crouched down next to Argus and tried every single spell she knew that should work. "Somehow...it doesn't work."

"Then we need to find him even faster," Severus concluded. "We need to find out how he managed to stupefy Filch so that we can't wake him up anymore."

* * *

Seth crept into Prince Manor. He was more than exhausted. The apparition had token more of his energy than he had thought. Seth dragged himself upstairs to the second floor and into one of the bedrooms. It had dark-green walls, a fourposter bed with black curtains, a wardrobe, a bedside table, a desk with chair and a shelf for books. Over the bed hung a portrait of Amadeus Prince.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Instead of answering Seth summoned his last energy and transformed into a green iguana.

"Ah," said. "You managed to transform yourself into your animagus form. And you also learned to apparate?"

Seth nodded, falling onto the bed. "Dad!" he whispered, coughing. "Need...you...."

Without saying another word Amadeus disappeared.

* * *

"What? He's at Prince Manor?" Severus couldn't believe his ears. "What would he do there? Poppy needs to check him over!"

"That's the thing," Amadeus said. "If a healer would check him over, then all his secrets would be given away."

"What for secrets?"

"I am not to tell you. But he needs you. And remember, no healer is allowed anywhere near him." A moment later he disappeared.

Sighing Severus went to the fireplace and threw a bit of floo powder in, saying, "Prince Manor!"

* * *

Out of intuition Severus went to his old bedroom. And yes, there was his son. But something was different about him. He seemed to glow.

"My god," the Professor whispered, feeling Seth's forehead. "He's hotter than before!"

The man went to the kitchen downstairs to get a thermometer. He then walked upstairs again and put the thermometer under Seth's tongue. 38C. 39C. 40C. 41C. 42C. 43C. Severus knew that even though Amadeus had told him not to bring Seth anywhere near a healer, his son needed a qualified person who was able to help him.

* * *

"Severus, did you know that your son can apparate?" Poppy asked.

"What? He's only ele-twelve years old!"

"He cannot only apparate, but also he's a lot more powerful than anyone his age should be. And I'm more than sure that he put his signature on Filch."

"And that means that our caretaker won't be woken up until Seth is strong enough to remove the spell," Severus concluded. "Is there anything else he can do?"

"So far I can't tell you anything else, but I'm sure there is a lot more," Poppy told her colleague.

Amadeus watched what was happening from a nearby portrait of a famous healer, shaking his head. He had warned Severus. If he couldn't listen, then he had to feel.


	25. Chapter 25

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 25-The mirror of Erised  
_

A/N: Elfwyn - Seth and Millie had to decide between being a Prince or Ewer, and even though they wanted the Malfoy blood, it disappeared with the other unwanted blood (tell me when I should try to explain it a bit simpler. I know it's a bit confusing).

"No. I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"What is your reason?"

"I don't have one," Seth said.

"You have to have one," Severus argued. "Everything has to have a reason."

"Then why do people marry each other?"

"Because they're in love."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean that you have to marry them. Remember Lily."

"Now listen to me, young man. You tell me why you won't wake Filch up or I will ground you for the rest of the school year!"

"It's a secret."

"For Christ's sake! How many secrets do you have?"

"A few."

"A few. Of course. Well, have it your way." Severus got up to get ink, a quill and a piece of parchment. He gave them to his son. "Write down all the spells and charms that you know."

_Accio  
Aguamenti  
Alohomora  
Anapneo  
Aparecium  
Bublet  
Cave Inimicum  
Colloportus  
Confundo  
Duro  
Engorgio  
Evanesco  
Expelliarmus  
Finite Incantatem  
Geminio  
Hover Charm  
Imperturbable Charm  
Impervius  
Incendio  
Langlock  
Locomotor  
Locomotor Mortis  
Meteolojinx Recanto  
Mobilicorpus  
Muffliato  
Nox  
Obliviate  
Obscuro  
Pack  
Point Me  
Protego  
Reducio  
Reducio  
Rennervate  
Reparo  
Rictumsempra  
Scourgify  
Silencio  
Stupefy  
Wingardium Leviosa_

"Is that all?" Severus asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelieve.

"Yes," Seth answered, looking away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then from where do you know 'Langlock'?"

"I - I read it in a book."

"A book? Which book?"

"Fine. I tell you. It was in _The history of Prince_. You created it, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But you know more spells and curses than you told me."

"What of it?"

"I want to know which ones you didn't tell me, Seth," Severus said.

Sighing his son put the quill on the parchment and wrote,

_Crucio_

"How, why and on what do you use that curse for?" Severus asked, alarmed.

"Wandless magic. To get rid of my anger. On spiders and insects."

"What anger?"

"Dumbledore," Seth hissed, grimacing, getting up. "And you."

"Where are you going, young man?"

"My business."

"You tell me-"

"_I _don't have to tell you anything! If you wouldn't have made me go here to this stupid school, then James, Stephen, Bruce and all the others would still remember me!"

"Seth, I-"

"Don't 'Seth' me!"

"Mr...Snape, you are going nowhere," Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office.

"Watch me," Seth yelled, turning around and disappeared.

"How did he do it?" Poppy asked, gaping. "No one is able to apparate inside the school!"

* * *

"Seth, please let me talk to you," Severus said, knocking at his son's bedroom door.

"No!" the boy shouted.

"Why not?"

"You pissed me off."

"I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Piss off!" Seth shouted. Suddenly there was a faint noise. The boy turned his head towards the mirror standing opposite his bed.

_Look in the mirror...  
_

"Seth? Seth!"

_Look in the mirror..._

"Seth, what is happening?" Severus shouted.

_LOOK IN THE MIRROR..._

Like hypnotized Seth walked towards the mirror.

"SETH! OPEN THIS DOOR _NOW_!"

The boy turned half-way back to the door.

_Look in the mirror...Look in the mirror...LOOK IN THE MIRROR..._

"What...shall...I...do..." Seth asked, his voice monotone.

_Take my hand....take my hand...TAKE MY HAND..._

"Which....hand..."

Slowly transparent, hand-shaped fog reached out of the mirror, taking Seth's hand.

"SETH! DON'T MOVE! I'M COMING IN NOW!"

_Come with me...come with me...COME WITH ME..._

Seth heard his door being forced open in the background, but he didn't care. Not anymore. All he cared for was this voice. It led him away from his room, away from his father's quarters, away from the dungeons.

* * *

"JAMES!" Seth yelled, collapsing, crying like a little child. "STEPHEN! BRUCE!" In front of him stood his friends, smiling. Then suddenly other people appeared behind them. His father. Millie. Draco. Professor McGonnagal. All of them smiling. Seth wanted to destroy this mirror, break it into pieces. It showed him what he wanted so badly. A real family and his old friends. Slowly the boy's eyes wandered around the mirror. On the top of it stood 'The mirror of Erised'. "I hate you!" he screamed. He knew what this mirror showed him, and Seth hated it for that. He wanted to forget about his past, forget about how painful it was to let go of his three best friends. And they weren't only his best friends, they were the only ones he ever had before he came to this school. Before he knew that he was a wizard. Before he had to leave them and the rest of his 'family' behind. Seth missed them more than he wanted to accept. And suddenly he began to scream in pain. He didn't know what was happening, but somehow it seemed that his whole body was kicked and punched and hit by the air.

* * *

Vernon laughed loudly as he kicked the vodo doll again. It made fun torturing his nephew this way. _Wherever this bastard is,_ he thought, _he'll be in pain, terrible pain!

* * *

"_CRUCIO!" Seth yelled, aiming his hand at a rabbit that he had conjured seconds ago. He didn't know what had overcome him, but suddenly he wanted to hurt someone or something. The pain he had felt moments ago had reminded him of his uncle, only making his anger worse. Now it had ceased, but you never know when it's coming back.

"Are you MAD?" Severus bellowed, rushing into the room. It had token him ages to find his son, but finally he had. "Stop this NOW!"

"NO!" Seth screamed. "I'm SICK of all this!"

"It won't help torturing animals!"

"I don't CARE! No one cares what I fucking think or want!! People just do what they want to!"

"Seth, please stop this!"

Instead of answering the boy cried out on pain again and collapsed.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away a whale-like man laughed loudly. He saw through a crystal ball what was happening to his nephew.

"DADDY! I want to have a go too!" Dudley whined, coming down the stairs into the basement.

"Dudley, I told you you can't," Vernon said. "This is nothing for good boys like you. Maybe when you're older, but not now."

"DADDY!"

"If you continue to practice your boxing, you can have a go at the weekend," Dudley's father promised, giving the vodo doll a last punch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 26-Quidditch_

A/N: Elfwyn - Thanks for telling me. I meant voodoo and not vodo in the last chapter.

Someone aka Me - Thanks for telling me. I changed it.

"I think it's a bit too advanced for him," Millie said, looking at Seth who lay unconscious in the infirmary bed, moaning in pain. Madam Pomfrey had to tie him to the bed so that he wouldn't keep moving when he was kicked or boxed by the air.

"If he can crucio a rabbit without having bad feelings then I don't think it is," Severus said. "Actually, I think it's a great idea teaching Seth Occlumency."

* * *

"Now me, now me!" Dudley yelled happily, dancing around on the spot.

"Fine, but only one kick," Vernon said, wiping his forehead. Torturing his nephew was hard work.

Dudley stepped in front of the over-seized voodoo doll, thinking of where to kick his cousin. And then he had a great idea.

* * *

"That must've hut," Draco said, grimacing, watching as his friend attempted to lean forward.

"It always hurts to be kicked in the testicles," Severus said absentmindedly. "So, what do you think about my idea?"

"As long as he wants to and is able to, why not?"

* * *

"Bravo!" Vernon cheered. "I should have let you do it sooner the way you do it!"

"Can I have a second kick?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"Not yet," his father decided, hearing Petunia calling for him. "Yes, honey? What is it? Is lunch already ready?"

"No," Petunia yelled down. "There - there is someone who wants to speak to you!"

Both Vernon and Dudley walked upstairs to meet whoever had come.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley," an odd-looking man said.

"You? I don't want to give it back now!"

"But you have to," the man, he wore a turban, said calmly. "We made our deal. You get the voodoo doll for four days and in repay I get the custody of the boy."

"But I haven't seen him since he was nine or something like that!" Vernon exclaimed.

"I already told you," the man replied. "He is at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will send him back to you if you ask him to, and then you will give him to me."

"But how do we contact him?" Petunia asked speaking for the first time.

"I will arrange everything," the turban-man said before he left. "And, because I'm so generous, you can have the doll for another day. Bu tomorrow you will _have_ to give it back."

* * *

Three days later Seth had woken up. He had agreed to get Occlumency lessons. But there was one other thing he, his father and Madam Pomfrey could not agree on...

"They need me, dad!" Seth whined.

"You're not strong enough," Madam Pomfrey snapped, giving him breakfast.

"I have to agree with her," Severus said, stroking his son's forehead. "You're still too ill. Suppose you catch a cold out there? Or a lung-infection?"

"I don't care. The team needs me! Otherwise they'll lose, and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"It is right that I don't want the Quidditch team to lose, but the health of my son is more important."

"Can't you just give me some medicine?"

"No, Mr. Snape," Poppy said, feeling the boy's forehead. "If we would do that we would only endanger you more."

"You're mean!" Seth yelled, boxing Madam Pomfrey's hand away.

"Seth!" Severus shouted. "Apologize at once!"

"I will not!"

"Go, Severus," Poppy said. "The game will begin in less than an hour. I'll be OK looking after Seth."

"If you say so," the Professor said, standing up. "If you don't behave, son, then you get into trouble, do you understand?"

"Yes," the boy muttered,sulking. But as soon as his father was out of hear shot and Madam Pomfrey back in her office, he got up. He had an ace up his sleeve. What no one knew was that he was able to do teleporty which allowed him to appear anywhere he wanted to. It was a bit harder to learn than apparating, but in the end it was worth the trouble.

* * *

"Harry!" Flint exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't come! Professor Snape was just here and told us!"

"We don't have time!" Seth said, already running up to his dorm. "Get your things and come down here in five minutes!"

Five minutes later the Quidditch team was standing in the common room again.

"And now what?" a boy asked. "If we just go to the changing rooms you get stopped, Harry."

"I've been exploring the castle a bit," Seth said. "If we can get to the fifth floor, we can use a secret passageway to get to a secret room where a window is which points to the back of the castle. If we then fly out of that window to the Quidditch pitch, no one will see us until it's too late. But we have to hurry. It's better if I take you there via teleporty."

"Telepathy?" Marcus asked. "You can do teleporty?"

"Yes, but I explain later. Take my hand." The boys took each others' hands and a moment later they vanished.

* * *

"What?! He disappeared?" Severus exclaimed. "But...how?"

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm sure he'll try to participate in the game. We have to wait."

"Where is the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Jordan asked through the microphone. "They're late. Maybe they got scared? Oh, what is happening?"

Everyone in the stadium followed Lee's eyes to the Forbidden Forest. There, hardly noticeable because of their green uniform, came the Slytherin Quidditch team. And, to everyone's surprise, was Seth flying next to Flint at the front. As the Quidditch team circled around the audience before meeting Gryffindor team in the middle of the pitch they got their wands out and let green sparkles shoot around the pitch.

"The Slytherin team," Lee said. "Flint, Potter, Dickson, McConnell, McMullen, Miller, Jackson!"

"Team captains, shake hands," Professor Hooch ordered. "And I want a fair game!" She let the balls loose.

* * *

"Come on, Dudley," Vernon said. "How about another round?"

"Sure," Dudley said, smiling evilly. "Somehow I have a feeling that it will be worse this time than before."

"Let's hope your feeling is right," his father said, giving the voodoo doll a punch in the stomach.


	27. Chapter 27

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 27-Fluffy_

"What's going on?" Flint asked, seeing that Seth was leaning over just as if someone had punched him in the stomach. "What is he doing?"

"Marcus!" Seth yelped . "I - I think my relatives are using a voodoo doll!" He didn't know how he knew, but the thought had just struck his mind. The question was who had given Uncle Vernon the doll?

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

Before Seth could answer he was thrown off his broom, but had enough time to grab the stick with one hand, the other one over his stomach.

"What the hell is happening?" Lee asked. "It looks like Potter is doing some kind of stunt!"

"Is the boy totally mad?" Severus asked Poppy.

"No," the matron said, watching Seth fighting with his broom. "I think someone is hexing the broom."

Suddenly Severus had an absurd idea. He needed to think about it, but first of all he had to save his son.

"Look!" Ron said, elbowing Neville. "Look what Snape is doing!"

"Is he..is he hexing the broom?" Longbottom wondered.

"You can bet on it!" Ronald replied, watching Seth get on the broom again.

Seth was glad as he sat on the broom again, but his luck wasn't for long. Only moments later he hung head-down in the air, his legs wrapped around the broom. Then suddenly he saw it. The snitch. Seth flung himself up again and took control over the broom. He followed the golden ball downwards, around Gryffindor's hoops and then the boy lowered himself so that he only flew two feet above the ground.

"I think Potter saw the snitch!" Jordan shouted into the microphone.

Seth jumped forward, his hand closing around the ball. The boy made two somersaults and then sat on the grass, choking.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I don't - wait, he's got the snitch!" Malfoy exclaimed. "HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! WE'VE WON!"

"Slytherin wins 170:110," Lee shouted half-heartedly. He'd liked it a lot more if Gryffindor had won.

* * *

"Why should he do something like that?" Seth asked.

"He hexed your broom!" Ronald insisted.

"We saw it," Neville joined in.

"You know what? I can fool myself. I know that he would never do such a thing. And now leave me alone!" Seth stormed away, not caring if Ron and Neville came after him or not.

* * *

"Do you know what time it is?" Severus bellowed.

"Er...about midnight?" Flint guessed.

"THREE A.M.! GO TO BED, ALL OF YOU!"

"But we just won the Quidditch game," Draco whined.

"Celebrate when you won the Quidditch cup, but not now! If you're not in your beds in ten minutes you_ all _get detention!"

"That's not fair!" Seth shouted.

"Well, young man, _you_ shouldn't even have played today! And you will get a punishment for disobeying."

"But we only won because of him," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't care if you saved the world, S-Harry should have stayed in the infirmary! and now, move!"

The Slytherins knew that their head of house was serious. They all went to bed as fast as they could, not wanting to have detention only a day after they won the game. Soon after they were all asleep...

* * *

"Seth!" Draco said, shaking his friend. "Wake up! We're going to be late!"

"He looks quiet ill," Hermione observed, feeling Seth's forehead, withdrawing immediately. "Jesus Christ! He's more than burning up! Draco, get Professor Snape instantly!"

* * *

"It's his own fault," Madam Pomfrey said. "He should have stayed here until he would be strong enough, but he went to play Quidditch and that took most of his energy. He needs to rest until he's back to full health."

"Parenting is hard," Severus sighed, bathing his son's forehead with a cold cloth.

"What did you expect? It's always hard to do the right thing, and often you end up doing the wrong thing."

"I know. But I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It's your choice," Poppy said. "If you're not ready for it, then you're not ready for it. But I don't want to imagine what Seth will say when you tell him he has to go and live with his uncle and aunt again. Remember what they did to him before he got sent to Maltratar Camp."

* * *

"Ah, I've been waiting for you, Severus," Albus said. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," the Professor replied, sitting down. "I don't want to stay long. I've got a lesson in a few minutes."

"What is it about?"

"I want Harry to go to Gryffindor."

* * *

It took Seth a week to recover fully. On the last day Severus went to speak with him.

"Seth, I know you're not going to like this," he began, "but I think it's the best for both of us."

"What is it, dad?" Seth asked.

"I want you to go to Gryffindor."

"_What?_" his son yelled, shocked. "You want me to do _what_?"

"I don't think it's the right time to-"

"Just say that you don't want me!" Seth screamed.

"Seth, I-"

"Don't fucking 'Seth' me! You know what you are? WEAK! Only weak people run away from their responsibilities!"

"Young man-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! I'M NOT GOING TO GO TO BLOODY GRYFFINDOR AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Without saying another word Seth disappeared.

* * *

"Shut it, Fluffy," Seth said, sitting down next to the giant dog, beginning to play the flute. "You know, no one wants me. Not even dad. And I thought at least he would. I'll probably have to go back to my aunt and uncle. Fluffy, stop it!" the boy laughed as three big tongues began to lick his face. "Stop! It's enough, old fellow! I'm not miserable anymore, I promise! Just stop licking!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 28-Under the trapdoor  
_

A/N: Elfwyn - Severus wants to send him back because he thinks he's not ready to be a parent. How Seth will be protected when he's with his aunt and uncle is something you'll find out later(only if Seth really goes to his aunt and uncle).

Rori Potter - Severus thinks it's better if he and Seth spent some time away from each other.

Sakura Lisel - He should have got a choice, but Dumbledore made him go. Severus wanted Harry to have one week, but in the end Dumbledore made him choose after the tour was over. And yes, he should have refused but sometimes you are overpowered by mean adults.

mervoparkite - Yes, you can both strangle them and smack Severus.

* * *

"Do you know where Seth is?" Severus asked Draco.

"No," Malfoy answered. "What happened that he ran away again?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you and Millie later."

"Tell me now," Draco demanded.

"Young man," Severus began, but the boy cut him off.

"No, you listen to me! Do you know why Seth is always disappearing? Do you? It's because _you_ don't listen to _him_! If you would, then he would listen to you more often. also you should think about how he feels about things. Do you think he would like to go back to Gryffindor?"

"No," Severus sighed. "You're right. But I'm not ready to be a parent, Draco."

"If things would have been different then you couldn't just say you're not ready," Draco hissed angrily, walking away. "Because of you do, then you're not a good father."

* * *

"Draco?" Seth hissed.

"What?" his friend responded sleepily, yawning.

"C'mon. We go tonight. We'll see what is in the trapdoor under fluffy."

"Does Hermione know?"

"No. She'll only try to stop us."

"You're dead right, Seth Prince," Hermione whispered coldly, stepping out of the shadows. "And now come. Professor Snape will come in only a few minutes to check up on all of us. You know he's doing that every night?"

"He check's us double?" Draco exclaimed.

"SHUSH!" Seth hissed. "You'll wake someone up! And of course dad is double checking us. I'm sure he knows what we are planning to do."

"Then let's go."

The three stepped under Seth's invisibility cloak. He had got it on Christmas morning, but hadn't told anyone about it.

Just as the door to the common room opened and Severus stepped in, the trio made their way out. Draco caused a vase to fall over, but before his godfather could do anything they were running along the corridor leading to the staircase out of the dungeons.

"Idiot," Seth hissed. "Did you had to make the vase fall over? As much as I know it was the one with the giant green dragon on it. The one dad got from this Chinese wizard for the common room."

"He'll be able to repair it with magic," Draco answered.

"No, he won't," Millie conjectured. "The vase is beyond repair. And even if it wouldn't, it has a spell on it so that it cannot be repaired with magic."

"Crap. We'll be in a lot of trouble."

A few moments later they reached the third floor. Suddenly Mrs. Norris appeared in front of them and began to meow furiously.

"Is there anyone?" Filch's voice shouted across the corridor.

"Quick!" Millie hissed, unlocking the door behind which Fluffy was. "Come in!"

"Someone already was here," Seth stated, watching the harp play itself.

"Then hurry up and get down there before he wakes up again," Draco said, already trying to open the trapdoor. "Help me! Fluffy's paw is lying on it!"

"It's weighting a ton!" Millie complained, gasping for air.

"We need to move," Seth said. "Filch might be here any minute. Or, worse, dad finds us here! We'll all be grounded for the rest of our lives."

* * *

"AHH!" Draco yelled as the plant began to strangle him.

"DON'T MOVE!" Millie yelled up. "It will only get worse!"

"Ow," Seth said, falling on the ground next to the girl. He stood up, rubbing his head. "Draco?" he shouted up, looking around. It was a small, quadrilateral room. On the far side was a thick wooden door.

"HELP ME!" came the reply a few moments later

"We need to move on as quick as possible," Millie said worriedly, looking around as if she suspected one of the Professors to appear out of thin air.

"Incendio," Seth said loud and clear, waving his wand. A moment later Draco lay in front of him, shocked.

"Th-this plant tried to kill me!" he gasped.

"We need to hurry," Millie interrupted, already opening the door.

* * *

"Great," Draco muttered, watching Seth fly around, trying to see the right key. "This can take ages."

"I've got it!" Seth shouted, grabbing the key. A moment later all the other keys were after him. Seth flew as fast as he could towards Millie, threw the key at her, made another round across the room to irritate the keys and give Millie time to open the door.

Millie opened the door and rushed out, Draco following her. As soon as Seth had come threw they shut the door again, preventing the keys from following.

"What's gonna happen next?" Draco asked. "And where are we? What is this place?"

"A...a massive chess board."

"Chess board?"

"As much as I know mum likes chess games," Millie said thoughtfully. "She probably had the idea for this."

"Anyone good at this?" Seth asked.

"I...I am. OK. Let's see."

* * *

"DRACO!" Millie screamed anxiously as she saw that the boy was bleeding.

"Stay where you are," Seth ordered. "The game is still on."

* * *

"Millie, I don't want you to go," Seth said, hugging his sister. "I need you. Please come with me."

"Seth, I need to get Draco to Madam Pomfrey. Also there is only just enough liquid for you left over."

"You're right. I go. But promise me to get help as soon as possible. I don't know if I'll be able to stay through this on my own."

"I will," Millie said, drinking the liquid which would allow her to go back to the chess board. "Be careful!"

Seth took a deep breath, drank his liquid and entered the next room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 29-A year ends_

"I have been waiting for you."

"P-Professor Quirrel?" Seth questioned, looking shocked at his teacher, walking down a row of stairs. "what are you doing here?"

"I," the man said, "am here to get the philosopher stone, boy."

"Let him stand in front of the mirror," a voice hissed.

"Come here," Quirrel ordered.

Reluctantly Seth walked to the mirror and stood in front of the old mirror. He saw himself put a reddish-brown stone into his pocket. Absentmindedly went his hand to his trouser pocket. And yes, there was this stone. The philosopher stone.

"What do you see?" the voice spoke again.

"I - I see myself sitting at the Gryffindor table," Seth lied, backing up towards the stairs.

"LIAR! Quirrel, get him!"

Before Seth could reach the door the staircase was on fire.

"Come here, boy," Quirrel said, walking towards Seth. "And give me the stone."

"Never!" Seth shouted. A moment later his teacher had grabbed his shoulder. As Seth tried to push his hand away, Quirrel screamed in pain and, holding his burning hand, knelt down, accidentally knocking his turban off.

"We haven't seen us in a long time," this mysterious voice said and, as Seth saw into the mirror Erised, he could see that the back of Quirrel's head had another face.

"Voldemort," Seth sneered.

"Quirrel, get him!" Voldemort snarled. Again Professor Quirrel tried to grab Seth, but this time the boy was faster. He put his hands onto Quirrel's face and, whining in pain, the man disappeared into thin air. Exhausted Seth collapsed and didn't notice his father enter only moments later.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, looking worriedly at his son.

"I am, dad," Seth smiled. "I talked with Millie about it. We'll be both going to Gryffindor next year. But only if I can go and live with you."

"You probably could...but don't you want to sit with you house a last time?"

"No. Slytherin will win anyway, so someone has to sit with Gryffindor and comfort them."

* * *

"... I want to give some last points," Albus said, smiling. "First, 50 points to both Ms. Granger for using her knowledge when it was needed and Mr. Potter for bringing up the courage to stand up to his enemy, and secondly 10 points to Mr. Malfoy for sacrificing himself for his friends . And with that we have two winners for the house cup this year. Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor."

"Well done, Harry, Hermione!" Ron shouted, patting them on their backs. "At least we've got the house cup!" Even though Seth had been in the infirmary over the final Quidditch game, Slytherin did have enough points to win against Gryffindor when they finally caught the snitch.

"Let's hope that we're getting the house cup and Quidditch cup next year," Dean said.

"Don't get your hopes up too much," Oliver said. "I heard they already have a next seeker, someone nearly as good as Harry here."

"Who says that I won't play Quidditch for you?" Seth said, shrugging. He would love to be with Draco now, but he knew he had to get through this. "And don't get your hopes up too much that I'm going to stay here!"

"We'll see about that," Millie said.

"And sorry for our stupid behavior," Seamus said, looking down. "We were real assholes when you came to Gryffindor the first time. We just wanted to impress you and make you think Gryffindor is better than Slytherin."

* * *

The next day the students went home again. The train ride didn't seem to take as long as it had when they had come to Hogwarts.

"We're back in a minute," Seth told Ron, emerging from the compartment together with Millie. The two walked through the train, searching for the compartment Draco was sitting in.

"Seth, Millie!" the boy exclaimed as his friends entered. Crabbe and Goyle were searching for the food trolley and Blaise had gone to the toilet, so Draco was alone in the compartment.

"Hi, Dray. We just wanted to say good bye," Millie said. "We probably won't see each other over the holidays."

"I will," Seth smiled. "Dad said I could go and live with him."

"Better you get back to Weasley," Draco said. "Blaise is coming. He won't be too happy that you're here."

"Well, see ya," Millie said, going out again.

"What do you want, traitors?" Zabini sneered.

"Nothing from you," Seth hissed.

The rest of the train ride was peacefully. Seth, Millie and Ron talked a lot about their lives. But everything ends some time and so did the train ride.

"Come with me," Ron said, steering a luggage trolley towards the wall which lead to the muggle world. "You need to meet the rest of my family."

"Sure," Seth said. His dad had told him to wait at 9 3/4, but the boy was sure that a small trip to King's Cross wouldn't be so bad.

The three ran towards the wall and a moment later they stood on Platform 9.

"Ronald!" a small, red-haired lady shouted. "Over here!"

"There's my mum," Ron said,

"See ya later," Millie said. "I've just seen my parents. I'll mail you!" She vanished into the crowd.

Before Seth and Ron reached Mrs. Weasley, a voice spoke. A voice that Seth hated so much and that he hadn't heard in years.

"Well, so we see each other again, boy!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 30 – A surprise_

A/N: To everyone who wondered why Seth is now OK at going to Gryffindor: He doesn't want to be mad at his father now that he hopefully can go and live with him, so he and Millie are going to try to be Gryffindors

"U-Uncle Vernon?" Seth stammered, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you, boy," Vernon Dursley sneered. "And now come. There's an old man who we should meet at five o'clock this afternoon, and then someone else tomorrow morning."

"Well, see ya!" Ron said, steering his trolley away towards his family.

Reluctantly Seth followed his 'uncle'. Both Millie and Ron had vanished into the crowds, and Draco was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

Severus had come just as the last few people left platform 9 3/4. Seth was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Severus, what do you do here?" a voice behind him asked.

"Oh, hello, Lucius," Severus said, turning around. "Draco, did you see Seth?"

"So he knows about it?" Malfoy Sr. wondered, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to wait?"

"They both do," Snape answered, glaring at Draco at the next bit. "They both found out themselves."

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think he went into the muggle-world together with Millie and Weasley," Draco said thoughtfully, changing the subject.

"I told him to wait here," Severus muttered, already walking towards the wall.

"We can help you look for him," Lucius offered.

"No, I'll be fine," Severus rejected, entering King's Cross. Moments later Lucius and Draco followed. As they reached platform 9, Severus was already out of sight.

"Draco, where are you going?" Lucius yelled as his son suddenly ran off.

Draco didn't listen to his father. He had just seen Seth being pulled away by an unfamiliar man. What was happening? Who was this man?

"You stay with me, young man," Lucius hissed as he grabbed his son by his shoulder.

"And don't try something like that again!"

"But Seth-"

"He'll be fine. Severus is looking for him. And now come, Narcissa is waiting for us."

* * *

"P-Professor Dumbledore!? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Yes, my boy, yes," the old man said, shaking Seth's hand. "It is me. I've come to explain all this."

"You better have," the boy mumbled, slumping down on the coach.

"Watch your tone," Vernon warned and smiled evilly has his nephew winced like a dog that has just been hurt.

"Well, anyway. I think it is better for you to live with your relatives rather than people you don't know."

"Yeah, and that's the reason why you eliminated me from my friends' memories so that they don't remember me anymore?" Seth snarled, suddenly feeling angry. "They were _my friends_! It was the first time ever someone cared about me, and you just destroyed it all!"

"Listen, Harry," Albus said. "It wasn't the right environment for someone like you."

"_Someone like me_? What is that supposed to mean? I don't actually think there are many boys like me, boys that are meant to save the fucking wizarding world!"

"Watch your language!" Vernon barked. "And I don't suppose they taught you any manners at this idiotic camp?"

"They bloody well did!" Seth shouted. "More than you ever did!"

The next moment Vernon strangled Seth. Not knowing what to do Dumbledore disapparated.

* * *

The next morning came far too soon. Seth hadn't slept very well, thinking about the trouble he would be in once his dad found him.

"BOY!" Vernon bellowed from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

Sighing Seth went down into the kitchen. He made toast and put butter and jam on the table.

"Where's the bacon?" his cousin shouted.

"I-" Seth began, but his 'uncle' cut him off.

"Make bacon!" Vernon yelled, hitting the table with his fist. "And hurry up!"

Seth heated the pan and put bacon in, trying not to smell the smell of roasting bacon too much.

"Don't burn it!" Petunia shrieked.

"Ah, our visitor," Vernon said as someone knocked at the door. "Boy, get the bacon finished and then get all your things down."

"Why?" Seth questioned, putting the bacon on his Cousin Dudley's plate who ate it hungrily.

"Because you're leaving," Vernon barked.

His nephew went up to his room to get Hedwig, his broom and his trunk, glad that he hadn't unpacked it yesterday. Seth brought everything downstairs and then stared at the man who would be taking him away.

"Q-Quirrel," he stammered, shocked.

"So we meet again," the turban-wearing man smirked, grabbing the boy's shoulder,

disapparating.

"Ha, he didn't even take this voodoo doll!" Vernon smiled.

"He did," Dudley whined, looking into the basement. "It's not there anymore!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 31 - Looking for Seth_

"Draco, explain to me why you attempted to run away," Lucius said. He sat in his study and his son stood opposite him.

"I saw Seth," Draco said. "An unfamiliar man was pulling him away."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you didn't let me," Draco said. "And I think you should tell Uncle Sev. As much as I know him he's still looking for Seth."

* * *

"Severus, you don't need to look for Seth anymore," Lucius said, annoyed. Three hours had passed and Severus was still looking all over King's Cross for his son. "Draco saw him being pulled away by some man."

"This is probably Dumbledore's word," Severus hissed. "This time he went too far! I'm going to visit him right now."

"But come back after you know where Seth is, alright?"

"Yes, Lucius, I will," Severus promised, apparating away.

* * *

"DUMBLEDORE!" Severus roared as soon as he entered the headmaster's office. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SETH?"

"Seth?" Albus asked, irritated. "Who's Seth?"

"Harry Potter," the Potion Professor said through gritted teeth, trying to calm himself down. "My son."

"Y-Your son!?"

"Yes. And now tell me where he is!"

"He's with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Albus said, slowly pulling his wand out of his pocket. As soon as Snape turned to leave he petrified him. "I cannot let you get him, Severus."

* * *

"Where's Severus?" Lucius questioned himself, looking at his watch. "He said he'd come once Dumbledore told him where Seth is."

"What if Dumbledore locked Uncle Sev away?" Draco asked. "That way he won't be able to get Seth."

"That could be," Narcissa replied. "But why? Shouldn't Dumbledore we happy that little Seth found his real father?"

"Not if he doesn't want them to be happy," her husband said. "I'll wait this evening and tomorrow morning I go looking for Seth."

* * *

The next morning Severus still wasn't there. Lucius tried to think of places where Seth could be. There was the Leaky Cauldron, but that was unlikely. The Three Broomsticks. That was even more unlikely than the first pup. Maybe The Hog's Head? Didn't Dumbledore's brother work there? But then the question was why Dumbledore would bring Seth there. And why did it had to be a pup?

"What if he is with Lily's sister?" Narcissa wondered. "I trust this old man to do anything."

"Well, looking doesn't hurt," Lucius shrugged.

* * *

"What!? You gave him away?"

"If you want him, then you're too late," Vernon sneered. He tried to close the door but Lucius drew his wand.

"Where did he go?" Malfoy hissed.

"I - I don't know," Vernon stammered. "All I know is that this man wore a turban." Before Lucius could do anything else the door was closed.

* * *

"Turban?" Draco muttered. "That has to be Quirrel, but he is dead..."

"Who is Quirrel?" Narcissa asked.

"Our old DADA teacher," her son explained. "But he was crap. In the end it came out that he was possessed by the Dark Lord."

"What!?" Lucius exclaimed. "The Dark Lord?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord's soul was in his body. At least that's what Seth said."

"We need to find Seth as soon as possible," Lucius said, already running out of the house again.

* * *

They appeared in front of a rundown warehouse. Quirrel pushed Seth into a large entrance hall. The windows on the right side were all broken. Empty cardboard boxes were lying around. Water dripped from the ceiling. Occasionally rats ran from one end to the other. The place smelled of death and was as black as a black hole.

"How did you escape?" Seth questioned as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked at his former teacher as he stood up again. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Lord Voldemort saved me," Quirrel laughed, looking disgusted at the boy. "His soul helped me to come here. And it still is in me. I helped the Dark Lord, and now he is helping me."

"Why?" Seth asked confused.

"Because without my help he would not be able to kill you!" Voldemort's voice hissed angrily. "Quirrel, do it now!"

"I will, master," Quirrel said as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He aimed it at Seth . "Good bye, Harry Potter!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 32 - The power of twins  
_

A/N: A bit of a short one, but I hope you like it. I'm on holiday next week, so the next chapter will hopefully be ready on the 23rd.

Hermione sat up straight, breathing heavily. That what she had just dreamed couldn't be true. She felt cold sweat stream down her forehead, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Seth. And then suddenly she felt a tugging. It was as if someone tried to pull her out of her bed. At first she tried to resist, but the tugging became stronger and stronger and suddenly she was too weak to resist anymore.

The next thing she knew was that she was fully dressed and for some reason not in her bedroom anymore. Hermione seemed to be flying in a big bubble through the air. She overlooked the night sky. In some houses there were already lights on, but in most the windows were dark as the night itself. Then the sun came. It was as if a movie was fast forwarded, it happened so fast. As the bubble went abruptly down Hermione shrieked, but then she saw someone walk to a house. Quirrel. Moments later he emerged again, this time pulling Seth along with himself. Hermione tried to get out of the bubble, but every time she ran into its walls she was thrown back again. Helplessly she watched as Quirrel disappeared with Seth. But then suddenly the bubble moved again.

Houses passed. Fields passed. Farms. People. Traffic. It all happened so fast that Hermione got a headache from all the things that went past her. Then the bubble suddenly stopped and, to Hermione's surprise, flew into an old warehouse that stood in front of them. There was Quirrel and Seth. She couldn't understand their conversation, but still knew that she had to do something because their old DADA teacher wanted Seth dead. The next thing that happened was unbelievable.

* * *

Seth already saw the green light coming towards him. He tried to think clearly, but all his thoughts were about him not obeying his father. If he had none of this would have happened. But then suddenly a gigantic bubble appeared in front of him. And in it was Hermione. The green light hit the bubble and was reflected back to Quirrel, who fell over without making a sound. A moment later Voldemort's spirit emerged from the dead body and flew towards Seth, but Hermione had already managed to get her twin into the bubble too.

"What...what is going on?" Seth asked, looking confused at Hermione.

"I'm not exactly sure," Hermione admitted. "But it seems that I just saved you from dying."

"But how?" her twin questioned. "I mean, how did you know that someone is trying to kill me?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "Maybe it's just the power of twins. But anyway, we should go and look for dad. He's probably sick worrying about you."

"You're right," Seth said, managing to smile. "Let's look for dad."


	33. Chapter 33

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 33 - Picking up Lucius  
_

"Doesn't this man look similar to Draco?" Seth asked as they flew over his aunt and uncle's house.

"Maybe it's his father," Millie suggested. "He might be looking for you. But how can we show him that we are up here and you're safe?"

"I don't think we have to," her twin commented as the bubble lost height. "Seems like it's going down on its own."

* * *

Lucius was still talking to Seth's "uncle" as he felt the wind become stronger. He looked up. To his shock there was a big bubble in which two children sat. He gasped.

"What the...?" Vernon asked as he too looked up. He could not see anything. "What is up there?"

"Can't you see this huge bubble?" Lucius asked, but before he could hear a reply he'd been sucked up.

* * *

"Hello," Millie said, sounding a bit surprised, as Lucius appeared next to her.

"What is going on?" Draco's father asked, looking around irritated.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy," Seth said. "I'm Seth and this is Millie."

"Seth?" Lucius repeated. "Seth Prince?"

"Yeah."

"Boy, we were looking for you everywhere!" the man exploded. "And where are you? In a bubble flying around!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Seth yelled back, suddenly angry. Moments ago he'd been nearly killed, and now he was told off because of "flying around in a bubble". "Someone tried to bloody kill me!"

Lucius didn't know what to say. "Someone...tried to kill you?"

"Yes," Millie took over. "Quirrel survived because of Voldemort's spirit. He then talked Mr. Dursley into giving him Seth, which he did. Then Quirrel too Seth to a warehouse and tried to kill him."

"But what about this bubble?" Lucius questioned, slowly understanding what was going on.

"That's a good question," Seth said, turning to his twin sister.

"I woke up before sunrise," Millie said. "Then this bubble appeared and I got sucked up like you two. It flew me first to Mr. Dursley's house and I saw how Quirrel took Seth away. After that this bubble flew me to the warehouse and there it sucked Seth up."

"I only wonder where we go now," Lucius mused, looking out. They flew across fields and woods.

"Maybe Hogwarts," Seth guessed. "Maybe we go there to free dad."

"Why Hogwarts?" Millie asked.

"Where else should he be?"

"Probably Dumbledore stopped him from looking for you," Lucius said. "He's somewhere in the old castle for sure."

"Oh, look!" Millie suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't that Hogsmead?"

"Might be, but that would be a bit fast," Seth said. "I mean, we just were in Privet Drive. It's going to take at least two hours."

"You're right. There isn't a castle in sight," his twin sister sighed, sitting back. "What can we do? Two hours in this bubble are going to be _boring_."

Millie was right. The following two and a half hours were the most boring in both Millie and Seth's lives. Lucius slept most of the time, so they couldn't talk to him and didn't talk to each other so that they would not wake him up. But finally they arrived at Hogwarts.

"AHH!" Millie shrieked as she saw that the bubble was flying towards the wall.

"Where's the fire?" Lucius asked, sitting up straight.

"We're flying towards a wall!" Seth exclaimed. Moments later they were only a meter away from it. Half a meter. Seth and Millie held on to each other, frightened. Then they bumped into the wall. Millie screamed.

"What...what's going on?" Lucius asked, irritated.

"We're flying _through _the wall!" Seth exclaimed, opening his eyes which he had shut tightly.

"We're flying towards Professor Dumbledore's office," Millie corrected, letting go of Seth.

"Dad is in Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"Dumbledore might have petrified Severus," Lucius said. Then he hit his forehead. "Why hadn't I thought about this sooner?"

"Here we go again," Seth muttered as the bubble flew towards another wall.

"I wonder how many more times we have to do this," Hermione murmured as soon as they were through, shuddering. "The stones are colder than ice."

"There's the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office," Lucius said, pointing ahead. "Hopefully we'll get through there."

His worries were for nothing. The bubble went through the wall just like before. and then they were in Dumbledore's office. They saw Severus Standing in the middle of it, petrified. The bubble let all of them out.

"I have been waiting for you," Dumbledore said. No one had noticed him until now, but it was too late. A moment later all of them were petrified too and listened to Dumbledore's evil laughter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 34 - Figures_

Albus Dumbledore had never believed in any god, but he loved the Christmas story over all things, even his lemon drops weren't as good as that story. So about eleven years ago he had made a decision. Behind his office in Hogwarts was an unused room, and he wanted to use that to build his own crib. So far he had Mary, Joseph and two of the kings. Today he had gotten one more king, one shepherd, little Jesus and two sheep. Albus looked at the over-seized crib. Lily Potter as Mary, James Potter as Joseph, Harry Potter as Jesus, Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy as kings, Severus Snape as shepherd and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as sheep. And all of them were petrified.

"Well, doesn't my crib look lovely?" he asked himself, smiling proudly. "Now I only need two more shepherds, a few more sheep and some other animals."

"Albus?" a voice asked. Dumbledore had not locked the door to the secret room, he had left it open. Seconds later Minerva McGonnagal popped her head in. Before she could even gasp she too was petrified.

"Here I have another shepherd," Albus smiled, levitating the Transformation teacher to stand next to Severus. Taking a last proud look at everyone he left the room.

* * *

Seth exhaled as soon as Dumbledore exited. He did not believe what that old man had just done to his mother. It had been cruel, just like doing this to all the other people. There were James and Lily Potter, people believe to be dead. And this other man, as well as Seth's twin sister, his father, Draco and Mr. Malfoy. What did Dumbledore want to achieve with this?

_Seth!_

_Millie_, the boy thought back, exhaling again. _At least we two can stay in contact with each other by thinking._

_Yes, you're right. I only hope that soon we'll be able to "speak" to Draco, Mum and Dad and the others too._

_I wonder when we'll get something to eat. How long have we been here?_

_About four hours, I guess. _I _wonder _how_ we are going to eat, being petrified like this._

_Well, probably someone is going to feed us_, Seth thought, wanting to shrug. But of course he couldn't.

Just then the door opened again. Dumbledore entered again, carrying a big pot of porridge. First he stepped to Grindelwald and fed him a few spoons, then he moved to Severus to do the same. Soon everyone, except lord Voldemort, was fed and the headmaster exited again. Voldemort's spirit had left its body the night Seth had become The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_That was horrible! _Seth thought to Millie.

_I wish I could grimace_, she thought back. _Yuk! I'm never going to eat porridge again!_

_Hot porridge you mean. My throat is still burning. I can't believe how Lily and James could keep up with this all these years. Their throats must be damaged by now._

_I hope that we find a way to escape possibly before the next meal._

_But how?_

_I do not know yet, but let us both think about it. What could we do?_

_Dunno._

_I've got it!!!!_

_WHAT????_

_Animagus. Maybe if we change into our animagus form we might be able to break the spell. I mean, it's a try worth, isn't it?_

_More than worth it. We might even be able to save all of us!_

_Then let's try it! _Seth thought, concentrating on his animagus from as hard as he could. He knew everyone was counting on him, even though they did not know that he and Millie were trying to save them.


	35. Chapter 35

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 35 - Escape_

A/N: Sorry for the wait

Seth couldn't believe it. It had worked! Slowly he transformed back into his human form and sat up. Only now he realized that he'd been in the crib, with James and Lilly standing next to him as Joseph and Mary.

"It worked," a voice behind him said.

He turned around and his heart missed a beat. Was it Dumbledore? No, it was Millie.

"Yes," he smiled. "It worked. But how are we gonna rescue Dad and the others?"

"I don't know," his twin confessed, "but somehow we will. For now we have to get out of here before Dumbledore comes back."

"For now we have to sleep first," Seth conjectured. "Transforming took more energy than I thought."

"If we go to sleep now Dumbledore will find us and petrify us again," Millie pointed out. "I'd say we find a quiet place and sleep there a few hours to get our energy restored, then we come back here and rescue everyone."

"But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, we could..."

"Fly out, but we don't have enough energy left to transform into a creature with wings." Seth could hardly keep his eyes open any longer.

_"Sleep now and I will guard you."_

"What was that?" Millie asked frightened, looking around. "Did you hear this voice?"

"Better do...what it said," her twin replied sleepily, yawning. A moment later he was asleep. Uncertainly Millie laid down next to Seth and a minute later her breaths became regular.

_He looked one more time at the two wins before he used all the energy he had to place a silent and invisibility charm around them.

* * *

_

Dumbledore opened the door, happy to see his crib again. However he noticed that something was wrong as soon as he set his eyes on it. Two figures were missing.

"How...could they disappear?" Albus stammered irritated.

_He wanted to smirk but of course he couldn't. He was petrified._

"WHERE ARE THEY?" the headmaster roared at the crib and paused as if waiting for an answer.

_He tried to laugh. He hadn't laughed for over four decades. However he couldn't. He knew it.  
_

Angry Dumbledore stormed out of the spare room.

_He lifted the invisibility charm from the twins and woke them up._

"Where...am I?" Seth yawned, slowly opening his eyes.

_"You need to rescue your parents and friends."_

"This voice again!" Millie exclaimed. "Who are you?"

_"That doesn't matter. You need to bring Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagal, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy away from Hogwarts."_

"But what about the Potters and these other two men?"

_"We have been in this position too long. If you'd try to save us we'd die. The porridge burned our throats. Our muscles are weak. We don't have enough energy to stay alive. I used most of my remaining energy to help you two. You cannot take us away from here. Save yourselves and your parents and friends."_

"How...?"

_"Go to Dumbledore's office. In the second drawer in his desk are your wands. Take them and undo the spell that the headmaster has put on them. Then do the impossible and apparate away from here."_

"We can't possibly do that!" Millie exclaimed, but she didn't get a reply.

"we have to try," Seth shrugged, climbing out of the crib.

The twins crept to the door and listened. There wasn't a noise. Could it be that their headmaster wasn't in his office? Hopefully not. Slowly Seth opened the door a little bit. He peered into the office. No-one to be seen. He went in first and checked if there was really no-one about. silently he then motioned Millie to follow. However she acted as if she'd open some sort of drawer, and made Seth understand that he should get their wands while she watched the other door which led into Dumbledore's office. Anyone could come in at any time, so it was better to have a look-out.

Seth crept to the desk and opened the second drawer on the left. It was locked. Then he tried the second drawer on the right, and for one moment he thought it was locked too. But then it slid silently open. The boy gave a sigh of relief as he saw the wands. He grabbed them and went back to his twin.

Millie and Seth then began to undo the spell that Dumbledore had put over their parents and friends. Suddenly foot steps could be heard. Someone was coming.

The two motioned Severus, Minerva, Draco and Lucius to be still and not to move. They had to figure out what this voice had meant with_ do the impossible and apparate away from here._

The steps came nearer.

Seth thought his head was going to explode, so hard was he thinking.

Millie began to bite her nails nervously.

Severus, Minerva, Draco and Lucius didn't have any clue about what was going on.

The steps stopped in front of the door.

Seth new it. The idea was absurd but it was a try worth. It had to work, otherwise they'd be dead.

Millie, ever heard of a portkey?

Yes, and? We can't make one here, can we?

We...I think we should try to use ourselves - you and I - as portkeys. Maybe this voice meant that with do the impossible and apparate away from here.

Millie looked uncertainly at her twin. But then she reached for his hand and beckoned the others to come over. She and Seth closed their eyes as everyone had token each other's hands.

The door knob turned.

Seth took a last look at the remaining people. James and Lily still breathed; one of the men had never and now the other one had stopped too. And suddenly the boy knew that it had been that man who had helped them. Grindelwald.

The door opened.

They all disappeared.


	36. Chapter 36

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 36 - Prince Manor once again  
_

A/N: Did any of you wonder why Draco was at first not there but suddenly part of the crib? Well, I did when I reread the last few chapters. so, here is an explanation.  
I now know how this story will end. The last chap is finished. It'll be a sad ending, but no more information for now!

"Where are we?" Millie asked, looking around. She had never been here before.

"Prince Manor," Seth answered. "It worked. I didn't expect it to."

"This was... incredible," Severus managed to say, stunned. "Using people as portkey... incredible..."

"I can't believe that just happened," Lucius blurbed out.

"And _I _can't believe that Dumbledore uses humans as crib figures!" Minerva exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Draco.

"Wow," he said.

"How did you come to be part of the crib?" Lucius asked.

"Well, dunno. I was in Diagon alley with Mother, and suddenly - I had lost Mother out of my eyes and wandered around a bit - held someone a cloth in front of my mouth. I must've lost unconsciousness, because the next thing I knew was that I was in a room with some other people - including you all - and that I couldn't move. Anyhow, who were these other two men?"

"Which men?" Severus and Lucius asked. From where they had stood they hadn't been able to see them.

"Voldemort's body and Grindelwald."

"Seth? How do you know?" Minerva questioned surprised.

"Grindelwald helped Millie and me. He sacrificed himself so that we could escape. He's dead now. He was before we escaped." Seth looked many people had lost their lives because of him. James and Lily Potter. Quirrel. And now Grindelwald. He wasn't worth it. Why did people keep trying to safe him?

_Because they know that some day you will save the world, Seth._

_And? I don't want them to die because I'm the chosen one, Millie. Too many already died, either because they saved me or because they helped trying to kill me. I can't do it anymore. The weight of their deaths is too much. I want to end it._

_Seth, listen to me! Who is not us three - Draco, you and I - is going to kill Voldemort and save the world? Who?_

_I don't know, but I don't want to do it. All I want is to have a normal childhood and have my old friends from Maltratar Camp back._

_You need to be strong, Seth. Please promise me to do it. without your help we won't be able to. Please, promise me._

Seth never promised. Before he could Narcissa Malfoy came out of the fireplace and embraced her son emotionally. Severus hugged Seth and Millie, like Minerva did. Everyone was happy, everyone except Seth. He still couldn't understand why people gave their lives for his. And then he thought about the prophecy. What said the last sentence?Ready to be celebrated, ready to save the world, and ready to give theirs for others. To give theirs for others. Did that mean that they died in the end? That they gave their lives so that others could live?

* * *

That night they all stayed at Prince Manor. Minerva and Narcissa had gone out in the afternoon to get food, and for dinner they had BBQ. It was a fun evening. They all joked about and laughed at each other. On top of all they had more fun than they had for the last year. Seth finally knew that he could have the best time in his life even if Stephen, Bruce and James weren't there. Lucius and Narcissa got to know their son's friends. Severus was glad that everything had turned out for the better.

_Now nothing will go wrong anymore_, he thought. But he didn't know how wrong he himself was. Soon everything would go wrong, although no-one knew it just yet. And even if they had, they'd ignored the fact and had fun like they had never before.

As the sky couldn't become darker anymore Severus and Lucius put on candles and lanterns. At around midnight Everyone went to bed, exhausted and tired, welcoming sleep.

The next morning Draco, Lucius and Narcissa went back to Malfoy Manor. Minerva brought Hermione back to her parents who had contacted the police after their "daughter" had disappeared. As Hermione asked them if she could spend some time with her real mum they said it was OK.

Seth stayed at Prince Manor with Severus, enjoying the peace and quiet. They explored the house together and found quiet a few secret passages, piles of rubbish and even some wooden boxes full of alcohol bottles which were between fifty and two hundred years old.

"We could get a fortune with these," Severus said, opening another wooden box. That was full of red wine bottles. He looked at the date. "1777! These ones are 215 years old!"

"Vodka, gin, cider," Seth said, putting some bottles out of a box. "Someone must've been in love with alcohol. "Tequila, whiskey and things like that, all seventy years old."

"Yeah. My ancestors from my mum's side were drunk half of the time, but that there were boxes full of expensieve alcohol is more than I imagined."

"Well, the next time we have a BBQ feast we know what to drink," Seth joked.

"Don't even think about opening these bottles!" his father threatened. "I don't want you to get drunk at the age of twelve!"

"We'll see about that." Seth jumped to the side as Severus came forward, trying to grab him playfully. They both crashed into a wooden box. Glass shattered.

"EW!" Seth exclaimed as he tasted some brandy. "That tastes disgusting!"

"Well, at least then I don't have to worry anymore that you'll get drunk."

"We'll see about that," Seth repeated, filling his hands with some of the alcohol that flooded the floor and threw it at his father, laughing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 37 - IKEA_

Seth looked around him. He and his father had fought a bit more, thrashing two more crates: one filled with fifty-year-old vodka and one with one-hundred-year-old red wine. The floor was flooded in a brownish-red liquid, somehow looking like blood. _Blood_. How many more people would die? One? Two? Maybe ten or twenty? If not hundreds or thousands. And how long would it be? How long until the prophecy was fulfilled? Questions that no-one could answer now.

"Seth?" Severus called from upstairs. "Are you still down there?"

"Yeah," Seth replied, still staring at the flooded ground. _Blood_. How much of his own would be flooding the ground like this alcohol? The ground where the final battle would be? If there'd be one. But if there wasn't, how else was the prophecy going to be fulfilled? More questions that couldn't be answered now.

"Everything alright, son?" Severus asked, coming down. He'd changed out of his alcohol drenched clothes into fresh ones.

"Yeah," Seth repeated.

"How about if we get some new furniture for our new house? Have you ever been to IKEA?"

"Where?" Seth asked irritated.

Instead of replying Severus smirked slyly. "You'll love it. Get changed and we can go."

* * *

"Wow," Seth said stunned, his jar dropping down. They stood in front of the hugest building he had ever seen, next to Hogwarts. It was in blue and yellow, and over the entrance were four large letters saying: IKEA.

"C'mon, let's get some furniture," Severus said. They walked into the building.

"Wow," his son repeated over and over again as they walked through the different rooms: from beds to chairs, over cupboards and forks, to whole kitchen furniture and bedroom sets. Name it and it was there.

"So, what do you want your bedroom to look like?"

"Well, I like black and white," Seth answered, still stunned. Then he saw a bar-like kitchen table and high-stools. "Hey, what if we design the kitchen to look like a pup? We do have enough alcohol at home."

Severus smacked him around the head. "Don't say anything about it loud," he hissed. "What would the people think if a twelve year old boy talked about a bar and alcohol at home?"

"That his father is a useless drinker?" Seth offered, smirking. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I will get you back some day," Severus said through gritted teeth.

The pair spent the rest of the day wandering around IKEA, talking about how to design their new home. Severus said that he'd throw the old furniture out and replace it with new, modern ones. Seth talked him into making the kitchen into a pup, but in revenge Severus made the boy design his bedroom in green instead of black. However, Seth was quiet glad about it as there was more green than black furniture which suited his taste.

By the end of the day Severus and Seth had spent nearly one-thousand pounds worth of furniture and daily essentials like cups, forks, knives, spoons and plates. They stood in the middle of the lonely car park with tens and tens of boxes stocked around them.

"Well, we've got a lot do to over the next few weeks," Severus smiled. "I'm only glad that teaching at Hogwarts is such a good-paying job."

"But how are we getting all this stuff home?" Seth asked. He hadn't thought about it before. After all they didn't had a car, or better, a van.

"With magic of course." With a wave of his wand Severus had shrunk all the boxes. "Help me put them away. And to answer your questions, we'll apparate home."

After they finished putting all the dice-seized boxes of furniture onto their pockets Seth took Severus's hand and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt the tingling feeling of apparition in his stomach.


	38. Chapter 38

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 38 - Pillow fight  
_

It took Seth and Severus about three weeks to refurnish their home. They could have done it in a day or two with magic, but Seth had protested.

"When we're getting new furniture I want to build it up by hand," he'd said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Doing it with magic is cheating."

"Oh well," Severus had replied. "If you want to, we can. But don't start complaining that it's too hard!" In response his son had shrugged.

Now the two sat in the pup-like kitchen, drinking ice-cold water. They were both proud of what they'd achieved.

Moments later the fireplace in the living room changed colours, and three people got out: Minerva, Draco and Millie.

"Oh, you've refurnished!" Minerva exclaimed, looking at the modern-style reading corner with a comfy cow-like couch, star-lamps and the sitting space with two more couches and two armchairs: all looking like cows. Seth had talked Severus into designing the living room looking like a herd of cows to take any visitors which came through the floo-network by surprise.

"Yup."

"Seth!" Millie embraced her twin. "Oh, you don't believe how much fun it had been with Mum!"

"And I can't believe that Uncle Sev let you choose _cow_ couches," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Oh, can't you?" Severus stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Good day, Severus," Minerva said. "I just wanted to drop of Millie and Draco. I still got a lot of work to do..." A moment later the woman had disappeared back into the fire.

Millie and Seth exchanged glances. They had to do something. Their parents never stayed in the same room for more than a few minutes except when they had to, like at the meals or at meetings.

"Seth, why don't you show Millie and Draco your bedroom?" Severus suggested.

* * *

Minerva took a deep breath once she was in her house again. What was going on? There was something in the air. Something bad.

* * *

"I'm bored," Seth said, staring up at the white ceiling. He lay on his pastel-green sleeping coach. Hermione sat at his desk and Draco was sprawled across the linoleum floor.

"Tell me!" he said, yawning.

"How about a game?"

"We're not _children_, Millie," Draco groaned, sitting up.

"I'll just get a bottle and we can play spin the bottle." Millie was already out of the door, so none of the boys could stop her.

Millie's room had the same furniture as Seth's, only that his was in green and hers in blue. She took an empty water bottle from her desk and went back to the boys.

"Did you think about that we're both twins?" Seth asked as soon as Millie was in his bedroom again.

"And? That doesn't stop us from kissing each other on the cheek."

"It's more fun at Hogwarts," Draco pointed out. "Here we're just three. In Hogwarts we could be eight or even ten."

"I don't think you'd fancy kissing Seamus or Weasley," Millie shot back. She made her twin and friend sit down beside her in a circle, and then she spun the bottle.

At first Seth and Draco didn't want to play, but after a few kisses on the cheek they both quiet liked it. It was only when Draco spun the bottle and it's neck pointed at Seth that they wanted to stop.

"Oh, don't be such chickens," Millie said. "It's only a quick kiss _on the cheek_."

"You're a girl, for you it's easy to say that," Draco complained.

"Come on, pussy!" Seth muttered, grabbing Draco's head. Before Malfoy knew what had happened Seth had kissed him on the cheek.

"Ewe," he grimaced.

"Was it so bad?" Millie tried not to laugh as she watched her brother spitting on the floor disgustedly and Draco rubbing his cheek furiously. "It was only a _kiss_."

"I'll pay you back!" Draco suddenly shouted, kissing Millie on the mouth.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, you're in _so_ dead!" Millie screamed, pushing the boy away from her.

"What's going on in here?" Severus demanded, popping his head into the door. A second later a pillow hit him in the face and he heard Seth yell, "Pillow fight!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 39 - Plans_

A/N: The next ten chapters will be about one month each, and then the story will end in June, and the epilogue is in September. The countdown begins: _**10!

* * *

**_

Another two weeks passed by faster than Seth or Millie could think. Soon their second school year would begin. They still hadn't thought about how to bring their parents near each other again though.

"What could we do?" Millie questioned.

"I don't know, but maybe you have one of your bright ideas," Seth challenged sarcastically, clearly knowing that she didn't. He was annoyed that he couldn't come up with a decent idea, but more annoyed that his sister kept asking him the same question.

"Hey, what if we organize a candle-light dinner?"

Seth exploded in laughter. "Dad and candle-light dinner? I don't think so. Maybe Mum, but not _Dad_."

"Maybe you have a better idea," Millie snapped furiously.

"What if we de-age Dad and make Mum take care of him?"

"How on earth are we going to de-age him?"

"..."

"So, we stick with candle-light dinner," Millie decided.

"But Dad -"

"A _dinner _is better than _de-aging_," his sister cut him off. "After all, we need Dad to teach us next year, don't we?"

"OK, you're right." Seth sighed defeated. "However, it was your idea, so you'll do all the planning."

"Fine. But you don't get any credit then."

"OK, OK. I'll help you."

"That's better," Millie smiled.

* * *

"Dad, we need to go shopping."

"I could apparate you into town," Severus suggested, looking up from the book he was reading.

"We need to go _alone_."

"Alone?"

"To Diagon Alley."

"Tell you what. We go there together, get you school things and then you have one hour to get things _without _me."

* * *

"There are a lot of people here in Flourish and Blotts," Millie observed.

"Didn't I tell you? Gilderoy Lockhart is going to teach DADA next year," Severus said, pushing through the crowds of people. "He signs books today. Seth, try to stay out of his sight."

"Why?"

"Because you're the Boy-Who-Lived," Millie hissed. "If he sees you he'll want to take pictures from you standing with him."

"Urgh." Seth grimaced in distaste. He'd read some of the books from Gilderoy Lockhart in the Hogwarts Library, and they were not only boring but you knew only from reading that that man was a total liar.

"Yup. So stay -"

"Harry Potter!"

"Too late," Severus sighed.

"Harry Potter, come here!"

People pushed Seth forwards so that he stood in front of Gilderoy Lockhart. Not only his books were totally stupid: Gilderoy Lockhart looked like the most stupid person Seth had ever seen.

"Photographs!" Lockhart exclaimed, putting an arm around Seth. "I want photographs of me together with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I am _not_ Harry Potter," Seth sneered, stepping away.

People gasped.

"Of course you are," Gilderoy insisted. "You have the scar You-Know-Who gave you!"

"He is Seth Prince, my son," Severus said, stepping forwards. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder reassuringly.

The people began to murmur.

"That boy is Harry Potter!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed, pointing at Seth.

"He is not! His name is Seth," a boyish voice said.

People backed away from the one who said it, and Ronald could be seen. Arthur slapped him across his head.

"Of course he is Harry Potter!" the man said.

"He is not!" Ron argued. "His name is Seth, and he is Snape's son."

A big argument erupted. Severus, Millie and Seth took the chance and went out of Flourish and Blotts. They decided to order everything by catalog.

* * *

Two days before the end of the summer holidays Severus had to go to Hogwarts, and he wouldn't come back until eight or nine pm. So Seth and Millie took the chance to do the candle-light dinner then. Millie told their Mum to come to Prince Manor after she had finished at Hogwarts, which would be at around the same time as their father.

The twins had decided on roast beef, mashed potatoes, some other vegetables and a one-hundred-and-fifty year old red wine. At not being allowed to use magic Millie cooked and Seth decorated the kitchen table. It took them both two hours to have everything ready. By that time it was eight pm. Millie put the candles on, the light out and the twins went upstairs to their bedrooms, leaving the food on the table (Seth had put silver hoods on top of the plates so that the food wouldn't get cold).

* * *

Severus was exhausted when he came home from Hogwarts. He just wanted a quick dinner and then he wanted to sleep for the next ten years. As he entered the kitchen he saw the table, candles and he smelled roast beef. Moments later the fire in the living room went green and Minerva came out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Millie told me to come here," Minerva said through gritted teeth. Then she too saw the decorated table. She went over to it, removed the hoods and breathed the smell of roast beef, vegetables and wine in.

"Well, seems like the kids wanted us to have dinner together," Severus said, sitting down on one of the high-chairs.

"And they didn't waste any money," Minerva observed, looking at the wine bottle.

Severus thought it better not to tell her anything about the crates full of expensive alcohol down in the basement.


	40. Chapter 40

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 40 - September  
_

A/N: The countdown continues: _**9!

* * *

**_

On the 1st September Severus went with Millie and Seth to King's Cross before he would apparate to the Gates of Hogwarts.

"I can't wait for the new school year to begin," Seth smiled.

"I only hope it won't be too bad in Gryffindor," Millie said.

"Do you have to go to the toilet?" Severus asked as they passed the toilets on the way to platforms nine and ten. The train wouldn't leave for another fifteen minutes.

"Give me a minute," Seth said, disappearing into the men toilets.

There wasn't anyone except him there, so it startled him when he heard a faint _pop! _as he was washing his hands. Seth turned around.

"W-what are you?" he stammered shocked, looking at the weird creature in front of him.

"I am here to save you, Harry Potter!" the creature said in a high-pitched voice. "You cannot go back to Hogwarts this year, Harry Potter, sir."

"But I have to!" Seth argued.

"Do not go back! Danger awaits you there. Dobby is here to stop you."

"Seth? Are you coming?" Severus called from outside.

"Dobby - is that your name?" At the nod of the creature Seth continued. "Dobby, I don't have time to talk. I have to go."

"Danger awaits you there!" Dobby repeated before, sadly looking, he disappeared again.

"Seth!"

"I'm coming, Dad!"

* * *

"So, here is your luggage, some money to buy food on the train and now go, otherwise you'll miss the train," Severus said, hugging Millie and Seth.

"See ya at Hogwarts," the twins said before their father disappeared into the crowds.

"Well, hurry up," Seth said.

"Better we go together," Millie pointed out. "There are only three minutes left."

So the twins, Seth first, ran towards the column between platform nine and ten. But, instead of going through, they crashed against it.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" a ticket inspector barked.

"S-sorry," Millie said irritated. "We... lost controls of our trolleys." She helped Seth get up. Together they piled their luggage on the trolleys again.

"Shit," Seth swore, looking at the clock. "We missed the train!" It was now one minutes passed eleven.

"What do we do?" Millie sounded quiet hysterically. "Shall we tell Dad?"

"How? Neither of us have an owl," Seth pointed out. Why hadn't the column let them through? Had it been the wrong one? Had it been too close to the departure of the Hogwarts express?

"We could try to go to Diagon Alley."

"Too far."

"What if we ask a witch or wizard if they could apparate us there?"

"Remember what happened in Diagon Alley? Flourish and Blotts? I don't think anyone would help us now."

"Then what _are_ we going to do?"

The twins decided to stay around for a bit more to look for Lucius Malfoy. Surely he would help them. However he was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to think of something," Millie said.

"Yeah, but what?"

"If I knew, if only I knew..."

"We should walk around a bit. Maybe we find some way of getting to Hogwarts outside." Seth ignored Millie's doubtful glance and took his luggage and began walking towards the exit of the train station. "Are you coming or not?"

Once outside the twins walked around the train station to the parking lot.

"What is that for a car?" Millie asked, pointing at a pale-blue, old-looking vehicle.

"Ford Anglia." Although Seth had never been too interested in cars Stephen had loved them. Stephen...

"It looks different."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked irritated. "It's a car - what should be different about it?"

His twin sister walked over to the Ford Anglia and looked through the window.

"I don't think a normal car has a button on which stands 'fly' and a button on which stands 'invisible'," she smiled.

"You mean... it's the car of a wizard?" Seth gasped, looking around. Hopefully the owner of the car wouldn't come any time soon.

"Yup, Seth. C'mon, help me get the luggage into the trunk."

"Are you crazy?" Seth hissed, stepping towards Millie. "What if the owner of the car comes back?"

"Maybe I am, but this is the only way to get to Hogwarts," the girl said gruffly. she already had the trunk open and started to pile her luggage into it. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Fine," Seth sighed defeated, pushing his luggage trolley to the car. "But you're taking the blame if we get caught."

After the luggage was piled into the trunk and onto the back seats, Seth sat down at the driver seat and Millie at the passenger seat. She looked around, then gave her twin the thump up. The way was free. No-one was coming. Taking a deep breath Seth started the car. After it had driven a few meters he pressed the 'fly' and the 'invisible' buttons.

The car gained height. With a racing heart Seth steered the car away from London to where Millie, who'd found a road map in the glove compartment, directed him to fly. Their destination was somewhere in Scotland, so first of all they needed to get there, and with a bit of luck the Hogwarts express would come into view, meaning that they only had to follow it to reach Hogwarts.

Hours passed. Not a single red thing was in view.

"Crap!" Seth suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Millie asked, alarmed. She watched her brother hitting the 'invisible' button frantically.

"This stupid button stopped working!"

"Well, then we have to fly above the clouds."

"First, if we do that we won't see where we are flying, second there won't be a chance that we'll see the Hogwarts express!"

"You might be right, but do _you_ have any ideas?" Millie huffed.

"Yes, stay in the clouds and drop a few meters every fifteen minutes or so," Seth replied, still trying to get that button to work.

They continued that way for an hour or two, then Millie suddenly had a thought.

"What if the flying button stops too?"

"Then we can only hope that there's something soft to land on," her twin answered sarcastically. "Of course we'll die, Millie! We're 200 feet above the ground, what do you think will happen? If the flying button stops working, the car will practically fall out of the sky. It will gain speed faster than you'll think, and when it hits the ground we'll be squashed."

"There!" Millie exclaimed, pointing. She had only half-listened to what Seth had said, but for that she had spotted the Hogwarts Express.

"Thank god!" her twin said, making a sharp turn to the right as there was a curve in the tracks. Millie bumped into the door on the passenger side, and it flung open, leaving her to fall out. In the last minute she could grasp the door.

"SETH!" she screamed as her brother tried his best to both steer the car and safe her. "DO SOMETHING!"

Seth had an idea. he took his wand and put it into the steering wheel which, as he had hoped, stopped turning. He knew that the wand would probably break, but he took that risk in order to save his twin.

"Take my hand," he said, stretching his arm out of the open car window. He leaned as far out as he dared.

Millie's sweaty hand began to slip away from the door. She screamed again. Seth leaned out further, fearing to fall out himself. Behind him he heard his wand breaking.

She managed to take his hand just in time. Her other hand slipped away from the door, and Seth pulled her back in. Just as he took the steering wheel back into his hand his wand broke into two.

"Don't do any more sharp turns," Millie pleaded, her heart still beating at the speed of someone running a marathon.

"I won't, because I don't have any more wands," Seth told her, taking the two bits of what had once been his magical stick.

* * *

The twins arrived at Hogwarts after it had started to get dark. The sky was a single black hole, and the clouds hid any stars that would have been there.

"Phew, just in time," Seth noted as the 'fly' button slowly stopped working. They lost height gradually.

"You can go down there," Millie said sleepily, pointing at an open bit of grass.

"OK, I'll just fly over that tree and -"

"The Whomping Willow!" Millie yelled in fright. "That's not a normal tree, Seth, it's the Whomping Willow! Steer around it, Seth!" But before Seth could do anything the branches of the Whomping Willow had already packed the Ford Anglia.

The windows broke. Seth and Millie screamed.

"Do something!"

"You do something!" Millie snapped back.

"I can't - my wand is broken, remember?"

Millie looked helplessly around. What could she do?"

"Are you a witch or not?"

"Of course I am, but -"

"No time for buts, just do some bloody magic!" Seth yelled scared as one of the branches hit him in the face.

"Confringo!" Millie suddenly yelled, pointing her wand at the branches of the Whomping Willow. Seconds later they were on fire.

"Well done," Seth said sarcastically, moving to the middle of the car, trying to get away from the heat.

* * *

In the Great Hall the feats had just begun. Minerva looked out of the window into the night sky. How much better it would be if the stars could be seen. Suddenly there was a light in the distance.

"Severus," she said, elbowing the man who sat next to her. "Did anyone plan a camp fire?"

"No, why?"

"Then what is that?" Minerva pointed outside to the light. Severus looked out of the window.

"Isn't that... the Whomping Willow?"

Minerva gasped. "Yes - I think you're right. But why is it on fire!?"

"Better I check it out."

* * *

"This heat is unbearable!" Seth exclaimed, coughing because of the smoke.

"Aquamenti!" Millie yelled for the thousandth time. But it helped little. The flames were growing too fast.

Set took his twin's hand and looked at her. "You can do it," he whispered, looking encouragingly at her.

Millie tried it again: "Aquamenti!" She felt a power go through her that was unknown to her. She had never felt so strong. Maybe Seth gave her his strength?

This time the jet of water was a lot larger than before, and it managed to put the fire out.

The twins looked at each other and half-smiled.

"I told you that you can do it," Seth muttered.

"Not I did it, we did it together," Millie whispered.

They climbed out of the car and down the half-burned tree. They saw their father run towards them.

"Oh, this means trouble," Seth sighed.

* * *

"HOW STUPID COULD YOU HAVE BEEN?"

"Severus..."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Severus!"

"YOU TWO BURNED DOWN A TREE WHICH HAS BEEN ON THE GROUNDS OF HOGWARTS SINCE THE YEAR 1970!"

"SEVERUS!"

"_WHAT!?_"

"THESE TWO STUDENTS NEED THEIR REST!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed angrily.

"Millie and Seth -"

"Severus, _get out._ _Your_ children have suffered because _you_ didn't stay with them until the train departed. If you had, then you'd have been able to apparate them here. But no, you had to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible, leaving them to _steal_ a car and_ fly_ here, being_ attacked_ by the Whomping Willow, having to_ fight _for their lives and you shout at them because they burned down a tree. How nice."

Seth and Millie had been dragged to the infirmary by their father. He had waited until the twins had been checked over by Poppy, and then he'd started telling them off. At first Madam Pomfrey hadn't done anything about it because she thought that Seth and Millie needed a bit of a telling off, but this was too much.

"I -"

"_Get out._ Don't make me say it a third time, Severus Tobias Snape!"

Reluctantly Severus left the infirmary, swearing under his breath.

"And now you two, get some sleep. You won't have to go to lessons tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey gave them a last stern look before she disappeared into her office.

"Night, Madam Pomfrey," Millie and Seth said, yawning. This had been a long and tiring day.

* * *

The rest of the months ended quiet quickly. At first their fellow students had asked them lots of questions, especially about having Snape as their father. The twins had ignored them.

It took a while to get used to the idea of being in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin, but soon Millie and Seth adjusted to the difference.

Severus apologized to them for shouting at them for burning down a tree which was twenty-two years old.

Seth didn't tell anyone about Dobby.

Arthur send a letter to Severus concerning the car on which Severus replied that _"legally you have not been allowed to owe this flying Ford Anglia, so if you want to go in front of the Wizengamot you can count with a punishment for yourself"_.

The DADA lessons with Professor Lockhart turned out to be more boring than Seth had imagined.

After a few days Seth and Millie became friends with the other Gryffindors, but they also still spent some time with their Slytherin friends.

Albus Dumbledore kept his distance from Severus, Minerva, Seth, Millie and Draco, fearing that they would sue him for kidnapping them and other people.

All in all September had been an exciting and good month with many changes which didn't took long to adjust to.


	41. Chapter 41

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 41 - October  
_

A/N: The countdown continues: _**8!

* * *

**_

Seth wandered into his dad's office. Severus was sitting at his desk marking homework. The boy fiddled with one of the quills.

"What do you want?" Severus asked, looking up.

"Well, what do you think is the best animal in the world?"

"Can I have the quill back?" Seth handed it over. Severus carried on marking. He was thinking about the question. He knew why Seth was asking. The boy had recently started going on about pets, especially as it was soon his birthday. Severus suddenly smiled and said idly, " The blue whale. I think they are by far the nicest animals in the whole world."

Seth sighed. It was not the answer he had wanted to hear. "Well, what do you think is the second nicest animal in the world then?"

"Another blue whale?" Severus suggested.

"No!" Seth said crossly. "It's got to be smaller."

"Alright, a slightly smaller blue whale," Severus teased.

"You're not playing right!" Seth said angrily. "You know what I mean. I mean as a pet."

"Oh!" Severus said in a loud voice, as if he had never understood. "You mean a pet." There was silence for a few moments as he carried on marking and thought of another animal. "Boa constrictors," he said at last.

Seth frowned. "Boa constrictors are big snakes. I don't think I'd be allowed to have one here in Hogwarts as a pet." He stood up and left. "Conversations with girls about boys are far more interesting than talking to you about pets."

After his son had left Severus sat back in his chair. So. His son really wanted a pet. Last year it had been a broom. This year an animal. What would it be next year? A castle? An island? Maybe even a whole planet?

* * *

The days passed quicker than anyone could imagine. It came nearer and nearer to the twin's birthday. This year they not only invited Draco but also Ronald and Ginny.

Severus had talked to Minerva about Seth wanting a pet, and she had suggested a bird.

"After all," she'd said, "a bird can deliver messages, what a fish or, like you suggested to Seth, a boa constrictor can't."

So Severus had gone to Diagon Alley and got a pet for Seth: a phoenix.

* * *

"What!?" Millie exclaimed, walking down the stairs to the dungeons. "You haven't told Dad about that your wand broke? How stupid can you be?"

"It's only another seven months," Seth said jokingly. "Until then it'll be enough to use magical tape."

"Are you crazy? With a broken wand you can't defend yourself!"

Seth thought about this creature - Dobby - and what it had said: _Danger awaits you at Hogwarts._ Maybe he should tell his dad about the wand. After all you never knew what would be happening tomorrow, or next week.

"Hi, you two," Draco said. He had been waiting for his two friends in the dungeons. "Where are the Weasleys?"

"Ronald has detention with Flitwick and Ginny needs to do her homework for Lockhart," Seth shrugged. "Looks as if it is only us again."

"Well, let's see if you get that pet you have been talking about for months."

"It only had been three weeks!" Seth defended himself.

"C'mon!" Millie said urgently "I can't wait to get my hand on these books!"

"How do you know you're gonna get books?"

"Cause Mum went to the bookshop with me in the summer holidays and got some," Millie explained impatiently. "Hurry up!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Seth smiled, shaking his head. This was typically Millie.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Severus said as the twins and Draco entered his quarters. Minerva wasn't able to be there too due to the fact that she had to go to a conference of transformation teachers. "Your presents are in the living room."

Millie ran there, excited to get new books. She gasped as she saw a cage with a black phoenix in it. "Seth!" she called.

Seconds later Seth entered. He too saw the bird and his jaw fell down. His father really had gotten him a pet. That day had been the best day so far that school year.

"How do you want to call him?" Severus asked.

"Mercury," Seth answered, stroking Mercury's feathers, smiling.

* * *

Ginny came back from the library with her DADA books, a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill clamped under her arm. It was already past curfew and she felt lucky becasue no-one had stopped her on the way to the common room.

"Did you meet any teachers on the way?" Colin, one of her friends, asked her, but Ginny ignored him. She was tired after studying and just wanted to go to bed.

She went up to the girl dormitories to the door on which stood FIRST YEAR. She opened the door. The other girls were all down in the common room.

"What the... ?" Ginny exclaimed as she saw the mess: the drawers of her cupboard lay on the floor, her trunk was upside down leaving all the things which had been in it scattered around the floor, the bedding had been ripped off the bed and lay rumbled in one corner of the room.

Ginny screamed and the other girls in her year slowly came, also screaming at the mess.

* * *

Ten meters away, in another dormitory, someone put their quill into an ink bottle and then sat it on a blank page of a book.

_Hello, who are you?_

Seconds later words appeared.

_My name is Tom Riddle. Who are you?_

Instead of replying the person shut the book and put it in their bag, planning to write more later.

* * *

"I can't wait for the Halloween feast!" Ron exclaimed dreamily, walking down the stairs to the Great hall. "All the sweets, cakes and food!"

"To me it sounds as if they starve you at home," Seth said grumpily. He didn't like Halloween. He never had. When he'd lived with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia he'd been locked into his cupboard under the stairs, not letting him out. All he could do was listen to Dudley's shouting that he hadn't got enough sweets. Then at Maltratar Camp he'd been allowed to go around the camp and ask the teachers, cafeteria staff and headmaster for sweets, but that hadn't been too much fun. Here at Hogwarts There was only the Halloween feast and no going around the houses.

"Seth, I need to talk to you," Draco said as the two other boys reached the bottom step. "It's urgent."

"Well, see ya later, Ron," Seth said. "Where do you want to talk?"

"Come with me," Draco said. Somehow he seemed frightened. "I want to show you something.

Malfoy led Prince up the stairs again and towards the Gryffindor common room, but before they reached it he went into another corridor. Draco pointed at the wall.

**_Enemies of the Heir beware!_**

Under the writing - the person had used blood - was a huge water puddle. As Seth looked around he saw Mrs. Norris, the cat of the caretaker, hanging motionless from a lamp.

"We need to get away!" Draco said hastily as he heard footsteps. But too late. Students and teachers filled in the corridor. The Halloween feast had been called off because Lockhart had ruined the decorations and the food. (He had intended to put a charm on them so that they walked and flew around, but instead he had made them invisible.)

People gasped as they saw Seth and Draco in front of the message and Mrs. Norris.

"Mrs. Norris!" Filch croaked, first looking at the cat and then at the two boys. "You! You two killed her!"

"We didn't!" Seth said.

"Filch, calm down," Severus said, striding towards the cat. He got her from the lamp. "A charm was used way too strong for either Seth or Draco's knowledge. The boys could never have done something like that."

"You're only saying that because you're the father of this brat!"

"Say that again!" Severus hissed, pressing his wand into Filch's throat.

"Severus, Severus," Dumbledore said, coming through the crowd of students and teachers. "Calm down, Severus."

"You, shut your mouth! You should count yourself as lucky that I don't sue you for what you did in the holidays!"

"Severus, no-one would believe you," the headmaster said in a low voice which could have frozen fire.

"Oh, you think so?" Seth's dad sneered. "We will see about that."

"I think we should concentrate on proving Mr. Prince and Mr. Malfoy's guiltiness or innocent," Flitwick squeaked.


	42. Chapter 42

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 42 - November  
_

A/N: The countdown continues: _**7!

* * *

**_

In the early morning hours of the 1st November Severus proved that Seth and Draco were innocent. Filch grudgingly acknowledged that his cat would be cured again as soon as the mandrakes were ready.

Seth wasn't sure what to think anymore of Draco. Why hadn't he shown this message to a teacher first? Had Draco written it himself? But if, why? Suddenly Seth noticed that Millie hadn't stayed with him. Normally she would have. And then he remembered that he didn't see her earlier. Was something wrong with her?

The month passed as fast as it had started.


	43. Chapter 43

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 43 - December  
_

A/N: Many more things will happen in January. I promise.

The countdown continues: _**6!

* * *

**_

Nobody in Hogwarts was happy about the fact that it soon would be Christmas. Although there hadn't been any other attacks everyone's mood was not very good.

Oliver Wood started the Gryffindor Quidditch training again, planning on winning the Quidditch Cup this year.

"As you already know," Oliver said to Seth, "we have different tactics than slimy Slytherin, Harry."

"First, my name is Seth, and second Slytherin is definitely _not _slimy."

"Of course, Harry, of course not."

"If you do not cooperate with me I will not play for you!" Seth said angrily.

"Yes, Harry, of course, Harry."

"For Christ's sake! My name is Seth!"

"Oliver, I think you should start calling him by his name," Fred Weasley spoke. "Otherwise he might quit the team."

"Well, then... Seth. Have it your way," Oliver said icily. "Anyhow," he continued, looking at the rest of the team, "this year we'll win."

"With your tactics you can wait a long, long time," Seth muttered. For him this was a waste of time, especially as the Quidditch pitch was full of snow and no one in their right mind would ever consider training while it's snowing.

"Well, how should I change my tactics?" Oliver sneered.

"First of all, the beaters should concentrate on protecting the chasers as they are the ones who score," Seth began. "Of course the keeper needs to concentrate on protecting the goals."

"Then who the hell should protect you!?" Oliver exclaimed frustrated. "You're the most important player! Without you we could never win a game except if we have at least one-hundred-and-fifty scores more than the opposite team!"

"I'm there to confuse the other seeker," Seth said as if it was the most obvious thing. "And then I get the snitch."

"That'll never work out!" the team captain cried out. "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! The beaters need to protect the seeker, otherwise he might get knocked out and the other team will win the game! The chasers will be able to protect themselves, Harry - I mean Seth."

"Fine, have it your way," Seth shrugged.

* * *

Two hours later Seth was on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He walked up the stairs, along a corridor, passed the toilets, wondered why there was a huge water puddle, and went up another staircase which stairs were covered in water. As he reached the top of it he saw Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor. But something was wrong with him. He wasn't moving. Then Seth saw it.

Mercury. His phoenix. Petrified. Like Mrs. Norris. As if he was dead.

* * *

"Seth, everything will be alright," Draco said cheerily. "Mercury will be OK again once the mandrakes are ready."

A student had seen Seth - too shocked to do anything - standing in front of Nearly Headless Nick - who was petrified - as well as a black phoenix - also petrified. That student had gone away again to get a teacher, and now Seth was in the infirmary with Draco, his dad, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"If things continue like this my infirmary ward will soon be a zoo," Poppy scolded. "This is the second animal in less than two months! What is happening around here?"

"That, Poppy, I do not know," Albus Dumbledore said slowly, cleaning his half-moon glasses.

"We have to do something!" Severus said. "To have Filch's cat petrified was a dream become true, but to have Mercury petrified is too much!"

"But what shall we do?"

"Well, I still didn't say that I won't sue you for this summer," Severus whispered in a threatening voice. "Albus Dumbledore."

"What are you talking about?" Madam Pomfrey asked irritated.

"Oh, nothing, hahaha," the headmaster laughed dryly, looking at his potion teacher, afraid. "Haha."

"Seth, everything will be alright," Draco repeated.

"Mercury," Seth whimpered. "Mercury!"

"Oh for crying out loud! That was only a bird!" Albus complained, shutting his mouth afterwards when he received a deathly glare from Severus.

* * *

After this second attack not one single person in the castle cared for Christmas. Draco and Severus did everything they could to cheer Seth up. However, for some odd reason, Millie didn't even talk to any of them anymore. She seemed frightened.

Christmas came and went. Most students had gone home, but Seth, Draco, Millie and two other Hufflepuffs hadn't.

Although there was a firework no one was outside to look at it, only Dumbledore and Hagrid. Everyone else was inside the castle, not talking to each other or even wishing a happy new years to the ones who had stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays.

And so another month had gone by, with more sadness and tragedy than the one before.


	44. Chapter 44

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 44 - January  
_

The countdown continues: _**5!

* * *

**_

Oliver Wood set Quidditch practice every day. Seth hardly had enough time to finish all his homework next to practicing, worrying about Mercury, and, of course, sleeping. He often overslept , missed breakfast and went hungry through the first four lessons because Wood had made him stay up until late to practice catching the snitch.

"You really can't go on like this," Millie scolded, seeing that her twin nearly fell asleep over his bowl of potato soup. "Oliver makes you train too hard. You don't eat enough because you're tired and sleep half the time. "

"She's right," Ronald said. "Wood is crazy about winning the cup. I mean, it'd be great, but if he continues this way then everyone from the team will end up in the infirmary ward coz they're ill. You already have a cold, and Fred and George had been sent to Madam Pomfrey yesterday by McGonnagal coz they passed out. She found out that they had hardly eaten anything and that they had too less sleep. If you don't do anything then you're gonna end up the same way."

"I'll go do Dad," Seth decided, sneezing. "He'll know what do do."

Coughing Seth walked up to the headtable.

"What's wrong, Seth?" Severus asked.

"I don'd feel well," his son answered. Minerva put her hand on the boy's forehead.

"You have a temperature," Minerva observed frowning. "Better you stay in bed for a few days."

"And no Quidditch training," Severus added. "Come after lunch to my office, I'll give you a pepper up and fever potion."

"Alright," Seth said, sneezing again. He walked back to his friend and his twin.

"I think he should go to Poppy," McGonnagal said once her son was out of earshot.

"He never would," Severus said, shaking his head. "Not as long as he can help it. Maybe he should stay in his bedroom in my quarters though. A day or two of rest didn't murder anyone so far."

* * *

"So, in half an hour on the pitch like always," Oliver said joyfully to Seth as the two met on the corridor after school.

"Oliver, I gan'd," the seeker responded while sneezing. "I'm ill. Dad said I should resd and dhad I should nod pardicipade in Quiddidch draining."

"But I need you!" Oliver said in despair. "Fred and George already fell out due to be being in the infirmary! You are the most important player, Harry - I mean Seth."

"I gan'd! De dwo are only in de infirmary begause you made dem pracdise doo much, Oliver."

"Seth, how can you say something like that?" Wood exclaimed. "You can never train enough!"

"Oliver, he said he will not participate," Millie said furiously, joining them. "He is ill - there's no way he'll play for the next few days if not weeks."

"Weeks! In two weeks in the first game - we against Slytherin! We've got to train harder than ever before!"

"Not with him!"

"But he's our only seeker! He _has_ to play!"

Seth coughed and sneezed again.

"See?" Millie said, pointing at her twin. "He is ill. He will not play Quidditch until he is well again. Got it, Wood?"

"I don't like your tone," Oliver sneered, grabbing Seth's shoulder. "You're a second year, I'm in Year 6. You should respect me." He left, dragging Seth with him before Millie could do anything.

* * *

"What!?" Severus exclaimed. "Wood did what!?"

"He dragged Seth to the Quidditch Pitch," Millie repeated.

Severus thought quickly. He wrote something on a parchment and gave it to his daughter. "Here, give this to the captain of Slytherin. The password is _Pureblood_. Hurry up. Hopefully you can prevent them from practicing. And one you did, bring Seth to Madam Pomfrey. I want her to check him over."

"OK," Millie said, grabbing the parchment. "It's still Markus Flint?"

"Yes," Severus answered, watching his daughter run out of his office.

* * *

"Wood, we're training now," Flint sneered.

"But I reserved the pitch!" Oliver howled, his hand firmly on Seth's shoulder. Behind him was the rest of the team, excluding Fred and George.

"Special note from Professor Snape. We need to start our new seeker off. The pitch is ours."

"Who the hell is your new seeker?" Oliver asked.

The Slytherins stepped aside, revealing Draco.

"He is," Flint pointed.

Millie came. she stood next to Seth, panting.

"Well, at least we go after talent and not about who got the richest father to buy the newest brooms," Angelina snarled, seeing that the entire Slytherin team had a Nimbus 2001.

"Why you... !" Draco shouted, drawing his wand. He fired a spell, however, as Angelina had stood right behind Millie and because Draco's had had not been focused on her, the spell hit Millie and she fell back, groaning in pain. suddenly she bent forward, vomiting slugs.

* * *

"Lousy, filthy, fowl Slytherins!" Oliver spat. He and the rest of the Gryffindor team were in the infirmary. Millie was still throwing up slugs and Seth had been, requested by his father, checked over by the matron.

"It is not their fault that Mr. Snape is ill," Poppy remarked, tucking in Seth who now looked more ill than at lunch. "He's got a lung-infection due to the fact that _someone _had ordered training every day."

"What? why is everyone looking at me?" Oliver asked. "I didn't do nothing!"

"If someone here did anything then you," Severus sneered, striding in. "And if you have anything to say against my house then you can do it in detention." He turned to Madam Pomfrey. She gestured him to follow her into her office.

"This is it!" George said. He and Fred lay only five beds away, and Angelina had told them what happened. "Oliver, we quit the team."

"So do I," Seth said, coughing.

"You - you can't do that!" Oliver shouted.

"Oh, can't we?" Katie sneered. "Well, we all just did."

"But in two weeks -"

"Find yourself a new team."

"Fred, you can't be serious!" Wood cried out. "You call can't be!"

"Seems like they are," Millie said. She had finally stopped throwing slugs up. "Either you find yourself a new team, or you reduce training."

"Reduce training? No way! The next game is too important to do such a thing. I mean, we have to play excellent to win -"

"Who the hell said that I want to win this stupid Quidditch Cup?" Katie asked. "You put our health on winning it, so I don't think I'd like it anymore. My health is me more important than some stupid metallic goblet."

Oliver fainted. This was just too much for him. The Quidditch Cup a stupid metallic goblet?

* * *

Oliver reluctantly reduced the training to every third day. However, two weeks later Seth was still not able to play, though Fred and George were.

Seth watched the game from the infirmary window. He didn't hear and see everything, but he kind of knew what was going on.

Millie visited her twin after the game had ended. It had been called off because the bludger had gone crazy and had started to attack all the players, so no one had won, much to Oliver's anger. He'd so liked it to see Slytherin loose.

That evening there was another attack. A boy, Colin Creepey, was carried into the infirmary. Seth watched, pretending to sleep.

"It cannot go on like this," Minerva, who, next to the headmaster and Poppy, was in the ward, said, shaking her head. "This is the third attack in three months."

"There's nothing we can do," the headmaster shrugged.

"When will the mandrakes be ready?" Poppy asked.

"Not before May. We will have to wait."

* * *

At the end of January Seth was out of bed again and went to his lessons. Next to six hours of Quidditch training every week he studied hard to catch up on the things that he missed.

Millie's behaviour changed again. She hardly talked with anyone anymore, like in November.

After that third attack Seth was sure that someone in the school was "The heir of Slytherin", probably someone from the Slytherin house. He decided to brew a potion with Ronald's help that he had found in one of the potion books in his dad's personal library. It would change their looks, and they planned to investigate if someone from Slytherin house knew anything about the heir.


	45. Chapter 45

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 45 - February  
_

The countdown continues: _**4!

* * *

**_

Seth and Ronald discussed how to get all the ingredients for the poly-juice potion.

"It doesn't help," Ron said. "We have to break into Snape's office."

"But we'll be in _so _much trouble if he finds out!" Seth argued. "And not only that, but the poly-juice potion isn't exactly a potion someone in Year 2 should brew. What if we get it wrong?"

"Seth, you're the son of a potion master. You have to get it right! And think about all the other people who might get attacked! If we figure out who the heir is, then no-one else will be hurt."

"You're right," Seth sighed. "Do you still have some of the fireworks Fred and George gave you last year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just throw them into Crab's or Goyle's or someone else's cauldron in Potions tomorrow. I'll go into Dad's office and steal the ingredients."

That evening Lockhart made an announcement at dinner.

"Students of Hogwarts," he began. "As there have been so many attacks on muggleborn pupils, I have token it upon myself to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Learn it yourself before you'll kill all of us!" Draco yelled at him.

Gilderoy ignored him. "Professor Dumbledore gave in to my request to open a dueling club. So, everyone who wants to can come tomorrow after dinner here and I'll personally teach them how to duel."

"Are you going?" Ron, his mouth full of food, asked.

"Dunno," Seth shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

Next day Ronald took one of the fireworks into potions lesson. He and Seth were careful that they sat behind Crab and Goyle. They all started to brew a swelling solution.

"Now," Seth hissed as Crab, Goyle and his dad didn't look.

With a well-aimed shot the firework landed it Crab's cauldron, which exploded. As soon as everyone's attention was on the Slytherin Seth went cautiously to Severus's office and took as many ingredients of the ones he needed as possible, knowing that he only had a few moments before his absence would be acknowledged.

* * *

"Are you coming to the dueling club?" Seth asked his friend as they walked down to the Great Hall at dinner time. They had stored the ingredients and the cauldron in which they had already starting brewing the poly-potion in an unused girl's lavatory.

"Yeah, why not?"

They entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I know what you did."

"M-Millie?" Seth asked shocked as he turned around and saw his twin sister standing behind him.

"I know what you did," she repeated before she sat down a few meters away from the boys.

Ron shrugged. "She won't tell anyone," he said.

After dinner nearly everyone stayed to see how the dueling club was.

"So, everyone here?" Lockhart said. The tables had been put aside so that there was enough space to duel, and in the middle of the Great Hall stood a large stage. Gilderoy and Severus stood on it. "As i had asked the Headmaster for an assistant Professor Dumbledore had told me to use Professor Snape here."

Severus sneered. "_Use?_ I'm sure that you mean 'take', Lockhart."

"Erm... of course. Take." Lockhart looked a bit irritated.

The Slytherins giggled.

"Well, anyway," Lockhart continued. "We two will show you how to duel. Then we'll sort you into partners and you yourself will try it out."

Snape and Lockhart bowed, then they made a half turn and started to walk away from each other, exactly three steps. Even before Lockhart had turned around to face Severus again he got hit by a spell, causing him to fly backwards and seconds later Severus was holding his wand.

"I dearly hope that you are better at this than your DADA teacher," he sneered.

Lockhart got up again, looking a bit upset. "Well then," he said, "let's get you into twos."

Seth and Ron had already moved together, but Severus stopped them.

"Seth, you'll duel with Draco," he said. "Weasley, you're with Millie."

"Hi," Draco said, stepping over to his friend. "How are things going?"

"Could be worse," Seth shrugged, bowing down. Draco did as well. They stepped backwards three steps, turned around again, and Seth fired the first spell. Draco stepped aside just in time not to be hit, and at the same time he threw a charm at Seth which made the boy erupt in laughter.

"You're too slow," Malfoy grinned. suddenly he fell backwards, not able to move his feet anymore. "Fine, if you want it the hard way then have it the hard way." Now he didn't smile any longer. He closed his eyes in concentration, and moments later he'd transformed into a small snake. Over the holidays he'd practiced more, and found out that he was a snake animagus shifter, meaning that he could transform into any snake he wanted. Until now he hadn't told anyone.

Seth waved his hand and he stopped laughing. A moment later he was a green iguana. Draco flew towards him, but Seth stepped to the side and was suddenly a hawk, attacking Malfoy who transformed into a cobra. The hawk became a bear, and as Draco slithered backwards, somehow scared, towards the students and they screamed, Seth became a boy again, and began to speak.

_"Don't, Draco!"_

Everyone around him gasped. Draco became a boy again, his jaw falling down.

Seth held his hand over his mouth.

"Seth," Severus said shocked, "since when can you speak parseltongue?"

* * *

The month ended with students calling Seth the Heir of Slytherin. No-one except Ron and Draco wanted to be his friend anymore, and even Millie started to behave like the others.

Seth moved into Severus's quarters until everyone would act normal around him again.

After school Ronald and Seth went to the girl's lavatory to look after the potion. Only one mistake could bring horrible consequences.

Severus had many talks with Seth concerning the ability to speak parseltongue, the language of snakes, but nothing helped to cheer him up.


	46. Chapter 46

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 46 - March  
_

The countdown continues: _**3!

* * *

**_

Nothing much happened in March. There was another Quidditch game: Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw (Ravenclaw won).

Seth and Ronald continued brewing the poly-juice potion.

Everyone still thought of Seth as the heir of Slytherin.

Draco started changing too. One time as Hermione talked to him he shouted at her to stay away from him and everyone else.

March ended as it had begun: miserable.


	47. Chapter 47

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 47 - April  
_

The countdown continues: _**2!

* * *

**_

At the beginning of April the poly-juice potion was finished. Ronald and Seth had managed to get a few hairs from Crab and Goyle. Their plan was to lock them away and then go and question Draco about the heir of Slytherin.

"But isn't Malfoy your friend?" Ronald asked after Crab and Goyle were locked away. They had given them a sleep potion so that they wouldn't wake up.

"These days you can't trust anyone," Seth said, sounding quiet sad. He wished he could trust Draco, but everything spoke against him: being in Slytherin, his behavior at the dueling club, him shouting at Millie to stay away from him and everyone else.

"Well if you say so."

The boys gulped down the liquid. Moments later they grimaced in pain as their bodies changed.

* * *

"Crab, Goyle, where have you been?"

"Erm.. eating in the Great Hall," Ronald said in Goyle's voice.

Draco eyed them suspiciously. Then he shrugged. If Seth and Weasley wanted to play stupid games then they could.

"Draco... do you know anything 'bout the heir of Slytherin?" Seth asked slowly.

"Didn't I tell you? Father doesn't tell me anything."

Seth could slap himself. Draco had told him, so why shouldn't he tell Goyle and Crab?

"What if it someone from your family?" Ronald asked.

"What are you playing at?" Malfoy snarled.

"Nothing," Seth said fast. "Nothing."

* * *

"This was a total waste of time," Ron moaned after they had transformed back on the girl's toilets. "He didn't know anything."

"But something still isn't right," Seth said thoughtfully. "The way he acted... it wasn't like he would normally act. There is something weird about him."

"You're just wanting him to be the heir of Slytherin so that you can be sure it's not you," Ron snapped. "That's all."

Seth sighed. Was it really like that?"

* * *

The rest of April went by without them finding out more information.

There was a third Quidditch game: Slytherin against Ravenclaw (Ravenclaw won). The last game would be middle June: Gryffindor against Slytherin.

Millie's and Draco's behaviour didn't change one bit.

Lockhart's dueling club had failed, so he didn't think it worth continuing, and the majority of the pupils were glad about it.


	48. Chapter 48

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 48 - May  
_

The countdown continues: _**1!

* * *

**_

May didn't bring many news. Severus found out about the poly-juice potion, and he grounded Seth for two weeks although he was proud that his son had managed to brew it flawlessly.

Oliver set more Quidditch practice again.

The teachers set more homework as in three months the school year would end and there were quiet a lot of end of year tests to write.

Seth was determined to find out who the heir of Slytherin is. Ron helped as much as he could. Though there hadn't been any more attacks Seth just new that something bad would happen in the next few weeks.


	49. Chapter 49

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter 49 - June  
_

The countdown continues: _**0!**_

A/N: The second last chapter. I will miss writing this story.

_**

* * *

**_Everyone couldn't wait to see the last Quidditch game on the last day of the month. The two teams were already waiting on the field when Minerva came running.

"The game is canceled!" she shouted. "The game is canceled!"

"But Professor McGonnagal," Oliver started to protest. "You can't just -"

"Are you trying to tell me what I can do?" Minerva barked. "Mr. Prince, Mr. Malfoy, please come with me."

Confused Seth and Draco followed their teacher. They walked through the school until they reached the infirmary ward. They entered.

"Ron!" Seth exclaimed, seeing his friend on one of the beds near the entrance, next to the one Mercury lay on. "What happened to him?"

"He is the latest victim," Madam Pomfrey explained. "However, the mandrakes are ready and Severus already started brewing the potion. It should be finished in about half-an-hour.

"Seth, come on," Draco said, starting to run away.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, following his friend. "Where are you going?"

"Where did you brew the poly-juice potion?"

"How -?"

"Just tell me, Seth!"

"Unused girl's lavatory on the second floor," Seth answered irritated.

"When was the last time you saw Millie?"

"You don't think that she is the heir of Slytherin?" Prince gasped.

"Don't you get it?" Malfoy asked. "The heir is no-one from this school. That person already died, but they left part of their soul in an object. What I think is that Millie found that object, and now she is obsessed by that part of soul which takes her energy and power to try and become human again. If we don't find her fast then she might die!"

The boys reached the toilets and entered. Draco walked briskly over to the sinks and inspected them. "This one!" he said. "Seth, say something in parseltongue."

"Why me? Can't you speak it?"

"Just bloody do it!" Draco barked.

Seth closed his eyes in concentration.

_"__Open your eyes!"_ Draco hissed, and, as Seth opened them, he saw that his friend was a snake.

_"Open!"_ Prince hissed at the sink. _"Open up!"_

To his surprise an opening formed as the sink parted into two.

"As soon as we are down there you have to be careful not to look at any movement," Draco ordered. "Because if you do then the basilisk's eyes will kill you."

"Basilisk?"

"A basilisk is the cause for all the attacks. Mrs. Norris saw it in the water puddle. Colin saw him through his camera, Mercury through Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington who already is dead for hundreds of years and Weasley saw it in a puddle of water or a reflection of it on a window or whatever. That's the only way i could explain everything."

"What about the message on Halloween? The basilisk couldn't have written it, could he?"

"Millie. This object made her do it. And now hurry up!"

Malfoy jumped down the hole, followed by Prince.

"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed as Seth landed on him. Something that lay on the floor hurt his back. He looked around. Bones. Thousands of them. The two were in a circular room, and the floor was full of bones of every size.

"There!" Seth pointed at an opening in the wall. "We must go that way."

"SETH! DRACO!" the boys heard Severus's voice. Moments later, Malfoy and Prince already had gone through the opening, the man landed in the room.

"Sorry, Dad," Seth said as Draco rose his wand. "We have to go through this on our own." A moment later the wall collapsed.

The boys took a last breath. They continued their way. About ten minutes later they entered a huge hall. On the side were sculptures of snakes. The floor was flooded with water. In the middle lay Millie. Next to her was a diary. That must be the object the Draco had talked about, Seth thought.

"Millie!" Seth exclaimed, running towards his twin sister, followed by Draco.

"Ah, I have waited for you two," a voice said. A boy looking like about fifteen stepped behind the girl. "You must be Seth Prince and Draco Malfoy. Millie here told me a lot about you two, especially you, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What have you done to her?" Seth asked. "What have you done to my twin?"

"Oh, nothing much. She only gives me her energy, and, when her body is not able to keep her alive any longer, she'll die and I'll become human again! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"We won't let you do that," Draco answered. "We will stop you!"

"Ah, you're trying to be brave. Well, how about you fight against mu little pet? If you win, she'll live. If not, then all of you will die."

"Deal," Seth answered, ready to fight against whatever pet this mysterious boy had.

"Come!" the boy hissed, surprising Malfoy and Prince. The boys hadn't thought that this boy could speak parseltongue. He surprised them more and more every moment they spent with him.

A moment later a snake escaped from a huge figure of a man about fifteen meters behind Millie. Draco and Seth didn't know what to do, and, before they could move, the basilisk attacked Draco.


	50. Chapter 50

**Maltratar Camp**

_Chapter - Fulfilling the prophecy_

A/N: I thought it was better adding the epilogue to the end of this chap rather than do it in a diff one. Hope you like it. Every time I read through it I have to try hard not to cry, especially at the last sentence of the epilogue.

* * *

"Seth!" Draco cried, grimacing in pain. The basilisk had bitten him. The poison spread around his body faster than he could think.

Seth looked around. Millie was near death. Draco too. Only he was left.

"I'll let you watch your sister and friend die, and then I'll kill you," the fifteen year old boy snarled. He felt the power come to him from the girl. Soon her body would be took weak to keep her alive.

Seth made a decision. If he didn't want Millie and Draco to die then he had to fight on his own. He had to fight against the huge snake.

The next few minutes he ran away from the basilisk, not daring to look into its eyes. Then suddenly there was a cry. The cry of a bird. A phoenix to be precise. Seth looked up. There was his phoenix, carrying the sorting hat. Mercury let it fall down in front of Seth's feet, then he flew towards the basilisk and poked its eyes out. But before he could fly away the snake had bitten Mercury. With a last cry the bird fell down onto the floor, dead. Not caring Seth looked at the hat. There was something poking out of it. Gryffindors sword. He took it.

_Only true Griffindors could get the sword of Gryffindor._

Seth stabbed the snake. Riddle laughed.

"You'll never be able to kill it! Although its blind it can still smell you and then catch and kill you!"

Seth knew he had to act fast. One wrong move and it was over. It was over for everyone. Millie, Draco, Lucius, Severus, Minerva and many other people. Suddenly a power went through him. A weird feeling. Millie started to breath more heavily. Draco cried out in pain. Seth tried to concentrate to move away from the basilisk. Then this feeling was gone, but he felt more confident, more strong. The prophecy went through his head. He took a last stab at the snake.

He cried, doubling over. Although the basilisk fell to the floor in front of him he'd still been bitten, and a tooth poked out of his arm. But all he cared for was that the basilisk was dead.

"Ha!" he could hear Riddle's voice. "Even if you did kill it, the poison will make you die!"

Seth took the tooth out, grimacing at the pain. Then he began to crawl over to where the diary lay.

"What are you doing?" Riddle screamed as Seth stretched his arm right in the air. "What - STOP!" With his last strength Seth pushed it down. The poisonous tooth cut through the pages of the diary and ink, looking like blood, flooded the already wet floor. "NOOOO!" Riddle became transparent. He disappeared. Seth looked at Millie.

"We've done it," he muttered, not having the strength to speak out loud. "We've done it." He looked at the cold and dead body of his sister. Then he brought all his strength together and walked the few steps to where Draco lay. Draco's eyes were closed and his face was paler than usually. He didn't breathe. "We've done it," Seth repeated as he slumped down on the floor between his friend and twin sister. "We've done it..." His head fell onto the floor. His breathing became slower and slower. He felt the poison invade his body. Suddenly he heard someone run through the water which flooded the floor.

"Seth, don't go to sleep!" someone yelled. "Don't go to sleep!" But it was already too late. Seth felt his eyes closing. All his life went past them. Uncle Vernon beating him up. Dudley calling him names. Arriving at Maltratar Camp. Hanging around with Bruce, Stephen and James and all the others. Visiting Hogwarts. Going to Diagon Alley. Starting school at Hogwarts. Befriending Millie and later Draco. Finding out that Severus was his father, Minerva his mother and Millie his twin sister. Fighting against Quirrel. Leaving Hogwarts. Being dragged back to Uncle Vernon's. Nearly being killed by Voldemort. Being used as Jesus in a crib. Finally being able to live with his dad. Going back to Hogwarts. All the attacks on muggleborn students. Finding out that he was a parselmouth. Him being blamed for the attacks. Millie disappearing. Draco and him going after her. Fighting against a huge snake. Winning.

Then his heart stopped beating as the poison overtook it.

Severus took a last look at the three chosen ones. They had died for the good. They had sacrificed themselves so that other people could live. Then he left the chambers of secrets to bring the news of the deaths of the chosen ones. Now they could be celebrated like the prophecy said.

_At the end of the time of life two children will be born. They will be parted. At their eleventh year of life they will meet again, but a second boy will become part of them. Only they can be the true heroes. But to be celebrated as the chosen ones, they will have to go through a task which will be difficult, more difficult than anything else. If they manage it, then they'll be ready. Ready to be celebrated, ready to save the world, and ready to give theirs for others._

**Epilogue - Remembering the friendship  
**

"Stephen, I said you should listen to me!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," the thirteen year old boy muttered, staring at his desk. There was a new science teacher at Maltratar Camp. He was stricter than anyone else. His name was Professor Snape, and everyone was scared of him.

"Sir, why can't you be more like other teachers?" Bruce suddenly complained. He knew he'd probably get into a lot of trouble for asking but he thought it'd be worth it.

"Because I am the way I am." Severus sat down at his desk, ignoring the fact that normally he'd punish someone asking questions like that.

There were two other boys except Bruce and Stephen: James and Mike. They all got on his nerves, but he loved teaching his son's old friends. His son. Seth had died three months ago. It was now September. The leaves started falling off the trees. They died. They died just like his son, his daughter and his godson had. To save other living beings. If the leaves wouldn't fall off the trees would die. If Seth, Millie and Draco hadn't died hundreds of other people would have. Everything that happened had a reason, even if you didn't want to believe it.

Since the accident Severus hadn't been in touch with any of his old friends. Not Lucius. Not Minerva. No-one. He'd left Hogwarts and everything about magic behind him the night he'd fled. He'd fled from his past. His brutally past. He'd been tortured all his life. But the biggest torture of all was losing his children. The children he had only known for two years. Two short years. He sighed again.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Although he didn't like Professor Snape he thought it'd be polite to ask.

"You know," Severus said slowly, "there had been this boy. He'd been living here since he'd been nine, but then, when he'd been nearly eleven, someone took him away from here. His whole life changed. He lost the only friends he ever had. He found new ones. He had to fight against bad people. And in the end he gave his life for the ones he loved."

Bruce, Stephen and James stared into space. Something was odd. Weird. There was something missing in their memories. And then they knew it. They gasped and exclaimed: " Harry Potter!"

A tear ran down Severus's cheek. Nothing, not even magic could destroy friendship.


End file.
